Abyss
by Synant
Summary: AU 6x22: Джейн не успевает на самолёт, и Тереза улетает, так и не узнав этого. Но неожиданный звонок ФБР заставляет Терезу вновь вернуться туда, где её надежды были разбиты. Может, ещё не всё потеряно? Найдёт ли она с помощью своей команды маньяка-убийцу, или это ещё далеко не всё? И что всё-таки значат эти сны?
1. Part I-I

Надеюсь, это стоит того, чтобы оказаться здесь.

Один из неуказанных жанров (и которых нет в наличии) **мистицизм**.

* * *

— Следи за ним, — сказала ему Тереза, намекая, чтобы Патрик смотрел за подозреваемым.

Сама она упорхнула за столик к какому-то мужчине, который усердно оказывал ей знаки внимания с того момента, как они вошли в ресторан и ждали столик на двоих. Только слепой мог этого не заметить. А он слепым не был. Более того, он пресекал все возможные попытки, но не учёл одного — саму Лисбон.

Патрик раздраженно цокнул и проследил за ней взглядом.

А прошло всего-то три минуты. Изначальный план летел к чертям. И как прикажете ему теперь говорить, что она его девушка?

Они здесь, чтобы поймать преступника, и это возможно, только если он клюнет на них как на пару.

«Может, устроить скандал?» — тут Патрик улыбнулся, представив, какое лицо будет у Лисбон.

Но тут у него созрела мысль поинтересней, он не позволит ей испортить свой идеальнейший план по поимке преступника.

Подозвав официанта, он попросил его принести бутылку шампанского для столика напротив, как раз туда, где сидела Лисбон.

Он видел, как мужчина удивлённо оглянулся, ища глазами заказавшего для них шампанское, но не найдя никого, кто мог бы подойти на эту роль, продолжил очаровывать Терезу. Которая, в свою очередь, сразу поняла, кто отправитель, и подняла на него взгляд.

Патрик отсалютовал ей бокалом вина.

Спустя минуту мужчина попытался открыть бутылку, но, как только пробка вышла из горлышка, шампанское фонтаном брызнуло прямо на скатерть, попав и на Терезу.

Все обернулись на звук, к столику, за которым они сидели.

Патрик тут же заметил, что мужская половина с интересом разглядывает Терезу. Ведь надетое на ней черное платье было насквозь мокрым. Гипюр прилип к телу, ещё большее очерчивая фигуру и облепляя её, как вторая кожа.

Патрик сглотнул. Тело реагировало на эту картину весьма недвусмысленно. И он приказал себе успокоиться. Не пытаясь даже задуматься о том, почему это произошло. Ведь в обычной ситуации он бы лишь пожал плечами.

Лисбон была без нижнего белья, по крайней мере, бюстгальтера на ней точно не было. Он с трудом отвёл взгляд, встал и направился к столику, по пути снимая свой пиджак.

Такого поворота событий он не ожидал. Как и не ожидал такой реакции от себя самого. Это могло всё капитально и непоправимо испортить. Как сам план, так и, вполне возможно, их с Лисбон отношения, если он поведется хоть на одно из желаний собственного тела. Ведь сейчас оно было для него словно чужое.

Ему потребовалось всё самообладание, чтобы не коснуться её мокрого платья, когда он накидывал пиджак ей на плечи. Джейн даже отвернулся. Хотя, по сути, именно в этот вечер он имел право разглядывать её столько, сколько пожелает. Не напрямую, конечно.

Тереза смущённо улыбнулась, закутываясь в его пиджак. Мужчина, сидевший с ней, поджал губы и с раздражением посмотрел на него.

Патрик удовлетворённо улыбнулся и положил свою руку ей на талию, уводя подальше от любопытных глаз. Всё-таки приятно, когда у тебя есть превосходство. И он готов был поставить всё, что угодно, на то, что это поняли все в этом зале.

Он всё ещё чувствовал, как чей-то взгляд прожигает в нём дыру, пока они шли к другому, «своему» столику.

Этот смельчак даже не попытался остановить Патрика, когда он уводил понравившуюся ему женщину. Тут он вспомнил о Мэшборне, и рука автоматически притянула спутницу ближе.

Тереза вздрогнула, почувствовав, как он уверенно прижимает ее к себе, но не сказала ни слова.

Он наклонился к её уху, пока они шли к столику, потому что инстинктивно знал, что должен был это сделать:

— Ты почти что испортила вечер, знаешь?

— Молчи, — тихо ответила Лисбон, отодвигаясь от него как можно дальше.

— Учту ваше пожелание, — сказал он, отодвигая для Терезы стул, и она, помедлив немного, повесила его пиджак на спинку.

Патрику нравилось, что на него смотрели с завистью. Это было... приятно. Восхитительно. Особенно, раз завидовать было чему.

Ведь сегодня, пускай на один вечер, но он мог показать всем, что эта женщина — _его_. И не стоило убегать от себя, говоря, что он не чувствует к ней ничего, кроме дружбы. Тело всё сказало за него. Теперь он не имел никакого права отрицать это.

К счастью, как только они сели, интерес посетителей убавился, но всё это время, пока Тереза изучала меню, Патрик наблюдал за ней, глядя на неё в упор.

Как можно было столько лет не замечать эту женщину?

Ответ был слишком простым: Красный Джон.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть! — Кажется, в голосе он услышал дрожь, она старалась не смотреть на него, пряча взгляд.

— Как? — На самом деле он и сам знал как, но...

— Так, словно... Патрик, пожалуйста.

Его собственное имя из её уст прозвучало иначе, по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, спускаясь ниже.

Патрик сжал зубы, чтобы не зарычать. Он не мог не смотреть. Он видел, как под мокрой тканью от его взгляда твердеют её соски.

Он резко встал, царапая стулом паркет, и с такой силой вцепился в край стола, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

 _"Так не бывает. Не сейчас. Нельзя. Хотел ли ты хоть одну женщину так, как хочешь сейчас ту, что сидит напротив?"_

На этот вопрос он мог себе честно ответить: "Нет, никогда". Как бы ни было это стыдно признать, но даже Анжела, его жена, не была близка к тому безумию, которое творилось в этот момент в его голове.

Если он сейчас не уйдёт, то просто сорвётся. Но он совершенно не так хотел начать с ней отношения. Она заслужила большего, чем просто секс. Сейчас он понимал, что на большее не способен. Он так долго думал, так долго желал быть с ней рядом, заблуждаясь в том, что это просто такая привязанность, чтобы теперь просто сорваться?

Да, чёрт возьми, он всегда знал, что она любит его, но чтобы так воспользоваться этой её слабостью... Никогда.

Резко развернувшись, он вышел из зала и ему было совершенно наплевать, что ему вслед смотрела не одна пара возмущенных таким поступком глаз.

Вода не помогала, он не мог привести свои мысли в порядок, и это злило. Патрик был готов разнести всё к чертям, он просто не мог сейчас воспользоваться ситуацией или всё же мог?

Кулак впечатался в стену. А со стены, в зеркальном отражении, на него смотрел мужчина, зрачки которого были расширены, а дыхание — учащённым и рваным. Как он смог оставаться таким спокойным, там, в зале?

Патрик выругался сквозь зубы. Это было слишком. Ведь он замечал каждую мелочь, пока она изучала меню. Он чуть не задохнулся, когда она кончиком языка облизнула нижнюю губу. Неужели она всегда так делала?

Всегда так аккуратно заправляла прядь волос за ухо, когда нервничала, а потом закусывала щеку изнутри? Почему он этого не замечал?

«Потому что ты не видел в ней женщину или, если быть точнее, не хотел замечать», — ответил ему внутренний голос.

Ещё он никогда не замечал того, что за правым ухом у Лисбон родинка. Тогда, сидя за столом и наблюдая за ней, он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить: ему показалось, или рядом с поясницей, как раз там, где были гипюровые вставки, у неё были три родинки в виде треугольника?

Она была уже большой девочкой и знала, что делает. А еще знала, что перед ней сидел Патрик Джейн. Всего лишь Патрик Джейн. А не мужчина, который увидел в ней женщину.

Патрик криво улыбнулся самому себе в отражении.

Правильно, всего лишь Патрик Джейн — друг и коллега.

«Не находишь, что слишком поздно думать о чём-то большем, приятель?» — подумал он, наблюдая, как из крана капает вода.

В туалет кто-то зашёл. Проводив объект незаинтересованным взглядом, Патрик вновь уставился на отражение.

И всё из-за мокрого чёрного платья, которое он сам выбирал в магазине. Точнее даже не так, он просто шёл по улице и увидел его в витрине магазина. Подумал, что Тереза в нём смотрелась бы просто невероятно, и, не сомневаясь, купил его. Потому что хотел... А чего он, собственно, хотел?

Он уже был готов проклясть это чёртово платье, лишь бы была возможность не думать о том, что в зале его ждёт потрясающая женщина.

И ждёт ли?

Он только повернулся, чтобы выйти, как встретился с внимательным взглядом зелёных глаз.

Она стояла в проходе между дверью и первой кабинкой, слегка склонив голову набок. Одной рукой она придерживала его пиджак на своих плечах, а второй облокотилась о стенку кабинки.

И она была прекрасна.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, глядя прямо ему в лицо, словно пыталась определить по его выражению, что же всё-таки случилось.

Патрик кивнул, лишь сейчас заметив, что перестал дышать.

— А ты? — его голос охрип до неузнаваемости, а в последний раз такое случилось, когда Анжела ещё была жива.

Тереза улыбнулась ему и тоже кивнула.

— Тебя долго не было, поэтому я заказала нам баранину: мне с печёным картофелем, а тебе с диким рисом.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кажется, его голос стал походить на более обыденный и знакомый. — И, Тереза, — тут его голос приобрёл нотки игривости и веселья, — это, всё же, мужской туалет, не могла бы ты?..

Она фыркнула.

А мужчины в туалете восхищённо и заинтересованно наблюдали, как она выходила из помещения.

«Ты назвал её Терезой, заметил?» — ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос.

Он не понял, что произошло, пока мысленно не прокрутил в голове события до того момента, когда просил её выйти. Он не назвал её Лисбон, как бы сделал это раньше, он назвал её Терезой, даже не задумываясь. Заметила ли она?

В тот момент, когда он увидел её в туалете, совсем рядом, все слова вылетели из головы. Как же хотелось притянуть её к себе и обнять. Обнять так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не увидела, что эта сильная и в тоже время хрупкая женщина может быть такой потрясающе красивой и идеальной.

Когда он стал замечать её хрупкость? Неужели хватило одной лишь случайности, чтобы понять — вот та женщина, с которой ему хотелось жить, кого хотелось обнимать, и — зачем врать самому себе? — с кем он мечтал заниматься любовью.

Ему хотелось прижать её к себе и не отпускать. И целовать её до тех пор, пока она обессиленно не уснёт в его объятиях. Этого хотелось прямо здесь, в душном помещении мужского туалета одного из ресторанов в самом центре города, но он этого не сделал.

Ему потребовалось двенадцать лет. И одна единственная случайность, чтобы понять это. Сколько ему ещё потребуется времени, чтобы решиться на первый шаг?

Выйдя из душного помещения, он огляделся.

Терезу, его Терезу, приглашал на танец какой-то мужчина. Сколько таких было, пока он отсутствовал?

Внутри проснулось чувство собственничества. И оно было яростным, всепоглощающим, таким, каким, вероятно, не было никогда в жизни.

И это чувство не испугало его, а, наоборот, придало ему уверенности, и, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, он направился к их столу.

С каждым шагом ему всё сложнее было не сорваться на бег. Ведь женщина, которая ждала его всё это время, согласилась на танец с кем-то другим.

На секунду он остановился, словно испугавшись. А имел ли он право вмешиваться?

Она слишком долго ждала. Слишком. Настолько долго, что, вероятно, он на её месте устал бы ждать. Если бы он был ею.

А если бы ему пришлось ждать ответа от неё, хоть какого-то намёка, он был уверен, что ждал бы вечность, если бы это потребовалось.

Он больше не думал.

Тереза танцевала в паре с другим мужчиной, но Патрик был намерен это исправить, причём немедленно. Подойдя к танцующим, он, смотря исключительно на Терезу, спросил:

— Могу я пригласить даму на танец?

Тереза еле заметно кивнула головой, соглашаясь, но этого Патрику хватило, чтобы увлечь её в новый танец.

Она даже не оглянулась, когда мужчина, её прошлый кавалер, огорчённо вздохнул.

Правая рука Патрика обвила её талию, а левая легла на плечо. Он аккуратно прижал её к себе, вальсируя между парами.

Потом левую руку он переместил на лопатки, как только заметил, что Тереза слишком напряжена, и плавными движениями начал массировать ей спину.

Во время второго танца он всё же сказал:

— Ты вновь чуть не завалила дело, понимаешь?

Тереза гневно на него посмотрела, но ничего не сказала.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не забыла о подозреваемом, пока меня не было? — он добавил в голос побольше иронии, за что ему и наступили на ногу. Но так и не сказали ни слова.

Он как раз заметил движение по направлению к ним.

— Чем тебе не нравится моя компания, Лисбон? Лисбон, почему ты молчишь?

Тут Патрик перестал наблюдать за залом и посмотрел на Лисбон. Она была бела как мел. Она закусила щеку изнутри и остановилась, виновато смотря на него.

— Извини, Джейн. Я больше не могу танцевать.

— Что, почему? Тебе плохо? Ты подвернула ногу, ударилась лодыжкой? Кружится голова?

Тереза отрицательно покачала головой, опуская взгляд в пол, а щеки украсил стыдливый румянец.

Тут он приобнял её ещё крепче и, наклонившись к самому уху, спросил:

— Что случилось?

Её лицо стало пунцовым, и она отвела взгляд, когда он пытливо на неё посмотрел.

— В чём дело? — он уже начал беспокоиться. — Тереза?

— У меня возникли некоторые проблемы, — с запинкой ответила она, — женского характера.

Лицо Джейна вытянулось. _О!_

Из-за этого могло возникнуть большое недоразумение. Ни сумочки, ни клатча у неё с собой не было.

— Жди здесь, — велел он и направился в уборную.

То, что случилось с Терезой, не было для него в новинку. У Анжелы так случалось время от времени. Не запланировано.

Каково же было удивление милых дам, которые наблюдали странную картину: мужчина зашёл в туалет, чтобы купить предмет женской гигиены.

Девушки удивлённо шарахались, одна из них даже крикнула ему:

— Презервативы в другой уборной!

Но он даже не взглянул на неё, сосредоточенно ища мелочь в брюках.

Тут кто-то кашлянул.

Патрик обернулся.

Женщина постарше понимающе улыбнулась ему и кинула монету в автомат. Через пару секунд вожделенный предмет лежал у него на ладони, и он тут же спрятал его в карман.

— Спасибо. Простите... а у вас не найдётся обезболивающего?

Женщина протянула ему целую пластинку, сказав:

— На всякий случай.

Он улыбнулся и ещё раз поблагодарил женщину.

Патрик нашёл Терезу чуть поодаль, она стояла рядом со столом со сладостями и, кажется, жевала пончик. Заварной крем испачкал ей нос.

Подойдя ближе, он пальцем убрал крем с лица, тут же отправив крем в рот. Он должен был это сделать. В этот вечер можно, и, хватит себе лгать, ему хотелось это сделать.

Тереза пару секунд стояла, не двигаясь, даже, кажется, не дышала.

— Идти можешь? — поинтересовался Джейн, как ни в чём не бывало.

Тереза отрицательно мотнула головой.

Когда Шарлотта была ещё совсем маленькой, Патрик читал ей сказки, и в одной из этих сказок он прочёл, что принцесс надо носить на руках.

Однажды в шутку Патрик назвал эту женщину принцессой. Пускай он не принц на белом коне, о котором она, вероятно, мечтала в детстве, но...

Как там было написано? «Носите принцесс только на руках и никак иначе»? В данный момент иначе и не получалось, да, если честно, и не особо хотелось.

Подойдя к Терезе ближе, Джейн подхватил её под колени и взял на руки.

Тереза вскрикнула от неожиданности. Но Патрик не обратил на это внимания. Как и на множество устремленных глаз и несмелых хлопков.

— Джейн, что ты делаешь? — ему показалось, её голос дрогнул.

— Ничего, несу тебя до гостиничного номера.

— Отпусти меня сейчас же. Мы в ресторане, Джейн, — напомнила ему Тереза.

— М-м-м... И как ты доберёшься до номера? — он понимал, что сейчас ведёт себя не так, как Лисбон привыкла. И не так, как бы ему хотелось на самом деле. Что-то между, по-другому просто не получалось. Не получалось вести себя с ней как с напарником. Для этого он был слишком сбит с толку. Это напоминало ему его несостоявшееся свидание с Кристиной.

И ему было совершенно всё равно, что они в ресторане.

Тереза промолчала.

— А как же ужин? — поинтересовалась она.

— Ужин? Сейчас.

— Джейн, это ресторан, здесь не выдают на дом, — заметила Лисбон.

— Это, — он аккуратно достал из кармана брюк значок, — творит чудеса.

Тереза на это лишь хмыкнула, но промолчала.

Вручив пакет с едой Лисбон, он с ней на руках вышел на улицу.

Всю дорогу до номера, она не раз просила его, чтобы он её отпустил, но это было бесполезно.

— Джейн, ты в курсе, что я тяжёлая?

— Не особо.

— Джейн, тебе уже не двадцать пять, чтобы носить кого-то на руках.

Тут Патрик остановился.

— Намекаешь, что я уже слишком стар?

— Я намекаю, что на улице холодно, а ты идёшь в одной рубашке, да ещё тащишь кого-то на себе.

— Тебя оставить тут, чтобы ты прекратила болтать? — предложил он.

Тереза тут же замолчала.

«Так-то лучше», — подумал Патрик.

Зайдя в фойе отеля, он понял, что продрог, даже несмотря на нелегкий, но определенно приятный груз на руках, а также понял, что не знает, куда её нести.

— Лисбон, а какой у тебя номер? — спросил он, останавливаясь возле стола регистрации. — Лисбон? — он повернул голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, в чём же дело и почему напарница молчит.

Тереза спала, крепко держа в руках пакет из ресторана.

Патрик улыбнулся.

— Прошу прощения, а есть какая-либо комната на имя мисс Лисбон? — шёпотом спросил он у девушки, сидевшей за столом.

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

Немного подумав, он спросил:

— А на имя Джейн?

Девушка утвердительно кивнула, кивая на Терезу:

— Ваша жена заказала один номер на двоих.

 _Жена._

 _На двоих._

«Тереза, о чём ты, чёрт возьми, думала?» — про себя подумал он и тут же нашёл ответ: так они не вызывали подозрений у преступника.

 _И с этим никогда раньше не было проблем._

Попросив ту самую девушку помочь ему и получив на это положительный ответ, он нажал на кнопку лифта. Войдя в кабинку, Патрик нажал на четвёртый этаж.

Когда дверь громко звякнула, предупреждая о закрытии, Лисбон открыла глаза.

Во сне она сильно к нему прижалась, поэтому пуговицы его рубашки оставили след на её щеке. Потянувшись, словно кошка, она потребовала, чтобы он поставил её на землю.

Патрик проигнорировал её требование. Но когда он вновь посмотрел на неё, она уже спала. Это заставило его улыбнуться.

Поблагодарив девушку с ресепшена, Патрик, не раздеваясь, понёс Терезу в спальню, и, как только её голова коснулась подушки, она довольно засопела. Но он не позволил ей крепко уснуть.

Разбудив её через пару минут и дав ей полотенце и косметичку, он закрыл её в ванной.

Когда раскрасневшаяся и недовольная тем, что ей не дали поспать, Тереза, вышла из ванны, Джейна в комнате не было.

И она с облегчением вздохнула. Всё-таки ходить перед ним в одном полотенце она ещё не была готова. Ей и так сегодня хватило инцидента с шампанским и подлости своего собственного организма. Было так стыдно. Ведь она была далеко не подростком, чтобы такое случалось.

Но Джейн оставался спокойным, словно это случалось не впервые. И ей пришло в голову, что, вероятнее всего, так и было. У Анжелы.

Собрав волосы в хвост и натянув на себя футболку и хлопковые шорты, она села в позу лотоса и закрыла глаза, и уже почти задремала, когда хлопнула дверь.

Открыв глаза, она удивлённо уставилась на Джейна. На нём не было ничего кроме полотенца.

— Где ты был? — слова сорвались раньше, чем она успела подумать.

А взгляд против воли сам блуждал по его телу.

Джейн лишь пожал плечами, с интересом рассматривая Терезу, ему не хотелось отвечать на её вопрос.

— Лисбон, где ты её взяла?

— Взяла что? — не поняв о чём он, спросила Тереза.

— Футболку. Где ты её взяла?

— Там, — Лисбон махнула на одну из полок в шкафу.

— Снимай.

— Что? — она облизнула верхнюю губу.

— Футболку сними, — тут он улыбнулся. — Это моя футболка.

— Что?

— Лисбон, я понимаю, что это странно, но будь добра, сними мою футболку, она у меня единственная.

— Ох, да, прости. Сейчас. Джейн, отвернись.

Он лишь приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал и отвернулся.

Это напомнило ему момент с розовым платьем. И он едва подавил смешок.

Вдруг неясный шум привлёк его внимание, и он метнулся к двери.

— Лисбон. Сейчас к нам нагрянут гости. Не желаешь устроить им маленькое представление? — спросил он, но к Лисбон не обернулся.

На мгновение Тереза застыла, словно раздумывая. Он понял это по тому, как она перестала дышать. Потом он услышал шуршание, ещё через полминуты он услышал, как порвался пластиковый пакет. Он даже побоялся представить, что она там делает.

Тереза кашлянула, вероятно, так подавая знак, что уже можно повернуться.

Когда он обернулся, перед ним на кровати сидела Лисбон. И на ней, кроме гипюрового пеньюара, таких же чулок и трусиков, больше ничего не было.

Дыхание спёрло, и вдруг неожиданно стало не хватать воздуха. Она была прекрасна.

Первой мыслью было притянуть её к себе и поцеловать. Целовать до одури, спускаясь от пухлых губ к шее, к ложбинке между грудей, а потом ниже, ниже и ниже. Он хотел расцеловать её всю, каждый миллиметр, каждую видимую частичку её кожи, а также и ту, что была скрыта за лёгкой тканью. Ласкать её руками и губами до изнеможения. И, наконец, попробовать её вкус.

Но он этого не сделал.

Патрик одёрнул себя, затыкая своё воображение и проснувшееся желание. Где оно было столько лет?

Вероятно, он был бы самым счастливым человеком вот уже десяток лет, прожив их в счастливом браке. С женщиной, которую любит. Если бы это желание появилась раньше...

А он любит её, но заставил слишком долго ждать.

Внутри разбушевался гнев. На себя.

Она всего лишь женщина, которая хочет быть любимой и чувствовать себя защищённой. С мужчиной, который будет оберегать её, лелеять, любить. А не с трусом, который только и умеет, что сбегать.

Он не имеет на неё никакого права. Ведь у неё уже есть человек, который делает всё это за него. И с этим мужчиной она выглядит счастливой.

Заметив злосчастную футболку на краю постели, Патрик протянул её Лисбон, а сам в тоже время размотал на себе полотенце оставаясь в одних брюках, закатанных до колена.

— Так куда ты уходил? Там в зале? — с любопытством спросила она.

— В уборную, я взял для тебя кое-что в женской уборной.

— О! Господи, Джейн! — её глаза округлились. — Я не это имела в виду, когда сказала, что... — тут она махнула рукой, предпочтя не продолжать предложение. — Но спасибо за заботу, — она мягко ему улыбнулась и молча натянула футболку на себя.

Тогда он протянул ей руку. Как только она сжала её, он потянул её на себя, и через секунду Тереза уже стояла на ногах. Но не удержав равновесия, она рухнула в его объятия, в защитном жесте выставив руки.

Когда он поймал её, сердце сделало кульбит. Её ладони покоились на его груди, и Патрик был готов поклясться, что не только он, но и она затаила дыхание.

Они застыли в этой позе на пару мгновений, смотря друг другу в глаза, но как только они поддались притяжению, в дверь постучали.

Он отошёл от неё на шаг. Её глаза лихорадочно блестели и были подёрнуты дымкой. Закусив губу, она неосознанно прокусила её и язычок тут же прошёлся по ранке, так же быстро скрываясь, как и появился.

Джейн сглотнул.

Вдруг Тереза улыбнулась, поднимая на него взгляд. Через мгновение она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку, аккуратно подталкивая к двери, в которую не переставали барабанить.

Патрик еле сдержал разочарованный вздох и направился к двери, а Тереза, открыв ящик стола, взяла из него глок, спрятав его под футболку.

И Джейн поборол в себе желание развернуться и узнать, куда именно она его спрятала.

Как только замок щёлкнул, он за руку притянул Терезу к себе, а другую руку удобно устроил на её талии.

Тереза без слов потянула ручку.

В проёме перед ними предстал их подозреваемый.

Идея о совместном номере вдруг показалась Патрику не такой уж и плохой.

Тереза и Патрик многозначительно переглянулись и, как по команде, улыбнулись нежданному гостю.

— Здравствуйте. Чем обязаны столь позднему визиту? — спросила Лисбон, прижимаясь к нему крепче.

Её голос немного дрожал, и Патрик провёл ладонью по её спине, успокаивая.

Он заметил, как подозреваемый пожирал глазами фигуру Лисбон, зацепившись взглядом за пеньюар выглядывающий из-под футболки, казалось, это лишь раззадорило его.

Патрик нахмурился и встал к подозреваемому боком, чтобы закрыть собой Терезу. Она благодарно улыбнулась ему, заметив этот жест. А подозреваемый лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Извините, я не думал, что помешаю вам... М-м-м... В пикантном провождении времени, — сказал он, плотоядно улыбнувшись.

Терезу передёрнуло, и Патрик сомкнул руки на её талии ещё крепче, вероятно, уже оставив не один синяк.

— Что вы хотели? — сухо спросил он.

— Я? А я хотел вот это, — подозреваемый вытащил пистолет из-за спины, переступая порог их номера.

Патрик закрыл собой Лисбон, чтобы подозреваемый не заметил её движения, а со стороны это казалось вполне естественным. Лисбон незаметно вытащила глок из… чёрт! Лучше бы он этого не видел. Пистолет был в подвязках, чуть выше бедра.

«Не отвлекайся», — приказал себе Джейн.

Он сжал её руку, пока они пятились к другой стороне комнаты, туда, где была кровать.

Наткнувшись на преграду, Лисбон навзничь упала на кровать. Патрик рухнул следом, придавив её своим весом. Их лица оказались всего лишь в паре миллиметров друг от друга, но он в то же мгновение скатился с неё, но так, чтобы «гость» не видел пистолета в её руке, и поднял голову.

Подозреваемый ухмылялся.

Патрику очень хотелось, как минимум, разбить ему нос, уж слишком плотоядно он смотрел на его Терезу. Даже если у неё и был кто-то, он не позволит кому-то ещё _так_ смотреть на Терезу.

Тереза дёрнула его за руку, вынуждая нагнуться к ней, и только сейчас он заметил, что они так и не расцепили рук.

— Что? — одними губами спросил он.

— Наклонись ко мне, — так же одними губами ответила Лисбон.

Больше ничего не спрашивая, он нагнулся, а подозреваемый присвистнул:

— Эй, голубки, вы не забыли, что я всё ещё тут?

Но они оба его проигнорировали.

Как только Патрик закрыл Терезу собой, он повернул голову в сторону, так, чтобы она могла видеть подозреваемого. Его лицо оказалось в паре сантиметров от её шеи, и он вдыхал запах её волос и тела — лаванды и яблок.

Тереза зашевелилась и «гость», увидев движение, вскинул пистолет. Через секунду грянул выстрел, и послышался звук падающего тела.

Как только всё смолкло, тело Терезы расслабилось под весом Патрика.

— Я его застрелила, — с придыханием и дрожью в голосе, сказала она.

Патрик хмыкнул, ни капли не жалея о том, что она сделала, и поднял на неё взгляд.

— Серьёзно, Джейн. Это не смешно. Эббот меня убьёт.

— Не-а, ты слишком ценный сотрудник.

— Который здесь благодаря тебе.

Патрик согласно кивнул.

— А ещё ты чертовски тяжелый.

— Лисбон, ты решила перечислить все мои недостатки? То я слишком стар, то слишком тяжёлый... Я, между прочим, держу свой вес на руках, чтоб ты знала! — обиженно засопел он.

— Я ещё даже не начинала, но это может подождать.

— Подождать? Чего? — удивлённо взглянул на неё Патрик.

— Поцелуй меня.

В первую секунду ему показалось, что он ослышался, но Тереза повторила снова:

— Поцелуй меня, Патрик.

— Тереза, но... Ты не находишь, то здесь не слишком подходящее место для поцелуя? Тут место преступления, тут, в конце концов, труп лежит.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Патрик Джейн! Я в курсе, что здесь место преступления, и здесь лежит труп, просто поцелуй меня уже! Ты же хочешь, чтобы я осталась, а не уезжала. Я не прошу, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня. Просто поцелуй меня.

Патрик уже было потянулся к ней, для поцелуя, как услышал, что кто-то зовёт его. Подумав, что ему показалось, ведь иначе и быть не могло, он проигнорировал зов. И запечатал первый поцелуй на губах самой желанной женщины на свете. На выдохе прошептав:

— Тереза...


	2. Part I-II

Терезе каждую ночь снились сны. Вот уже на протяжении шести дней. Из-за них она каждое утро просыпалась вся в поту, хватая ртом воздух, и с чувством отдирала прилипшую к телу простыню.

Она любила спать нагишом, но, как оказалось, даже от таких снов обнажённость не спасает. Она со стоном поднималась с постели, боясь сделать лишнее движение, ведь то, что она чувствовала во сне с точностью повторялось и наяву.

Каждая мельчайшая деталь её отклика во сне, будь то сухость во рту, нехватка воздуха или предательская влажность внизу, когда от желания судорогой сводило всё тело — всё это никуда не исчезало, когда она просыпалась. Тело требовало, просто кричало о том, что ему нужен душ и утренний секс. Обескураживающий, выматывающий секс.

Под струями воды грудь отзывалась ноющей болью, стоило только коснуться её в душе. И Тереза лишь обречённо закрывала глаза. Ей не было стыдно за эти сны. Ей не было стыдно за реакцию тела.

Вероятно, её тело слишком давно не чувствовало ласки и трепета, не млело и не плавилось от чужих прикосновений и поцелуев. Не было единым целым с мужчиной. Она слишком давно не чувствовала себя женщиной.

С Маркусом она встречалась, обедала, ужинала, завтракала и засыпала в одной постели. Но Маркус слишком трепетно относился к ней, поэтому дальше головокружительных поцелуев и касаний дело не заходило.

Он словно чего-то ждал, когда доводил её до исступления руками и губами. Но тело Терезы не плавилось от его прикосновений, они были приняты как само собой разумеющееся, и в награду её тело сотрясалось в предвкушении наслаждения, и по нему медленно разносился жар.

Но когда всё заканчивалось, ей приходилось врать, смотря ему в глаза, что ей было хорошо, хотя наслаждение не наступало.

Как только Маркус уехал в Вашингтон, неделю назад, ей регулярно снились сны, что она занимается любовью. Но Маркуса в этих снах не было. Был Джейн.

Сны были разного содержания: романтичные и жаркие, до дрожи в коленях. Места были ещё экзотичнее: клубы, кабинки туалета, диван в кабинете Эббота, лужайка, кухня, гостиная её дома — везде, где только позволит фантазия.

Тереза по нескольку раз просыпалась ночью, чтобы сходить в душ, но как только она засыпала, всё начиналось вновь. Она с закрытыми глазами могла воссоздать самый первый её сон, ведь он как штамп в паспорте отпечатался в её памяти.

Они с Джейном были на задании. Им поручили найти маньяка, который убивает пары — мужчину и женщину, совершенно разных по типу и жизнедеятельности людей. Единственная зацепка: ресторан в центре города.

Ей снилось, что она в чёрном гипюровом платье, которое однажды заметила в магазине, когда они с Ким и Джейном там оказались. Она так хотела его примерить, но время не позволило.

А Джейн был в своём неизменном костюме, но каждый раз, когда она видит его таким, сердце предательски бросается вскачь. Чёртова верхняя пуговица, которую он никогда не застёгивает. Чёртов Джейн, который, который... Которого она любит.

Они уже пришли в ресторан и направлялись к столику, но тут она заметила, как какой-то мужчина оказывает знаки внимания, и откликнулась на них, сказав Джейну, чтобы он следил за подозреваемым, на что тот закатил глаза и фыркнул.

Она убеждала себя, что откликается на эти знаки внимания, чтобы забыть о том, что где-то там её ждет Маркус, а Джейн... А что Джейн? Это ведь Джейн, и всё этим сказано. Ему всё равно.

Тереза улыбалась, слушая собеседника, и без устали кокетничала с ним, иногда переспрашивая, что именно он сказал. Сама тем временем боковым зрением следила, нет, не за подозреваемым, а за Джейном.

Она восхищённо окидывала его взглядом каждый раз, стоило ей только посмотреть на него. А на мужчину, напротив, она едва ли взглянула дважды, но продолжала кокетничать.

Она видела как Джейн что-то говорит официанту, и тот кивает. Через минуту уже другой официант принёс шампанское на их столик. И она сразу обернулась к Джейну, ведь она была более чем уверена, что это он. Он отсалютовал ей бокалом в ответ, а она недовольно хмурилась.

Тут её собеседник, кажется, его зовут Джим, открыл бутылку, и несчастная пробка вылетела так, что Терезе показалось, словно она искупалась в шампанском.

Она ничего не замечала вокруг, кроме того взгляда, которым пожирал её мужчина напротив, и она не могла его за это винить.

Вдруг неожиданно Тереза в такой неподходящий момен, признлась себе, что хотела таким образом заставить Джейна ревновать.

Стало жарко. Щеки окрасил румянец. А прилипшее к телу платье не способствовало улучшению, оно облепило её так, словно она была змеёй и вот-вот должна была сбросить шкуру, стало неприятно и чертовски неудобно.

Тут же она с ужасом осознала, что на ней нет бюстгальтера, проклиная тот момент, когда ей захотелось немного побыть несдержанной дерзкой кокеткой.

Тереза заметила, как Патрик идёт по направлению к ним, к ней. Увидела, как он резким движением снял пиджак, а после, подойдя к ней, накинул его ей на плечи.

Для неё всё это произошло как в замедленной съёмке. Она слышала собственное тяжелое отрывистое дыхание, слышала быстрое-быстрое сердцебиение, которое словно барабаном отдавалось в ушах.

Тереза даже боялась признаться себе, что хочет, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней сейчас. И было плевать на мужчину, сидящего напротив.

Она смущённо улыбнулась Джейну, укутываясь в его пиджак, сдерживая свой порыв прижаться к нему. Вместо этого она вдохнула запах его одеколона и улыбнулась ещё шире, стараясь не закрыть глаза и не задохнуться от пьянящего запаха.

Она не раз ловила себя на мысли, что Джейн использует афродизиак, потому что ей казалось абсурдным то, как запах Джейна на неё действовал. У неё начинали дрожать колени, и сердце даже не пыталось успокоиться, а на тело предательски накатывала истома.

Он ведь даже ничего не делал, а она... Она уже была готова кинуться в его объятья. Лишь многолетняя выдержка не позволяла ей этого сделать. И она была рада, что даже в таком состоянии она оставалась в первую очередь копом.

Джейн обнял Терезу за талию, уводя к их столику, и по её спине побежали мурашки. А когда он притянул Терезу к себе, она вздрогнула, немного замедлив шаг, боясь оступиться и упасть, ведь ноги её не слушались, став ватными.

Стало ещё хуже, когда Джейн сказал ей о том, что она чуть было не завалила дело, но она не слушала его, желая лишь, чтобы он замолчал и не прижимался к ней так близко. Не был так естественно симметричен с её телом, которое с завидной скоростью сдавало позиции, желая прильнуть к этому мужчине. Чтобы Джейн не опалял её уши жарким дыханием, вызвав этим действием еле сдержанный вовремя стон.

Она была готова рухнуть в его объятья, потому что идти рядом просто больше не было сил. Его близость была слишком опьяняющей, а от его прикосновений кожа пылала огнём.

Когда Джейн галантно отодвинул для неё стул, Терезе потребовалась вся её воля, чтобы не закутаться в пиджак сильнее, а повесить его на спинку стула. Ведь платье уже больше не облепляло её так сильно, и можно было не бояться, что Джейн увидит, что она без нижнего белья. Хотя в глубине души она очень этого хотела.

По позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, когда она поймала взгляд Джейна, очень, просто до дрожи хотелось, чтобы ей не показалось то, что она прочла в этом взгляде. Сердце предательски забилось чаще в надежде. А от мысли, что это может быть правдой, становилось жарко, и её грудь вздымалась чаще, задевая сосками ткань. Сосчитав мысленно до пяти, она, глубоко вздохнув, почти ровным голосом попросила:

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть.

— Как? — Если её воображение играло с ней злую шутку, то ей казалось, что тембр его голоса снизился, а взгляд стал ещё более цепким.

— Так, словно... Патрик, пожалуйста, — она не знала, как закончить предложение, ведь это всё могло быть только её желанием выдать всё за действительность. А ещё она впервые за долгое время назвала Джейна по имени, замерев после этого на секунду, смакуя его имя.

Она удивлённо и испугано посмотрела на него, когда он резко встал и бросился из зала вон. Глаза предательски защипало. Было больно и обидно. Что она сделала не так?

Следующим чувством был гнев. Он даже ни слова не сказал ей, не объяснил, что происходит, когда уходил. Ни единого слова, словно она была тут собачкой. Она проанализировала своё последнее действие и поморщилась. Сказала не смотреть, словно тявкнула, а он её проигнорировал, а потом и вовсе оставил её одну.

Её тело в буквальном смысле слова разрывало на части: она и хотела сорваться с места, найти и заткнуть этого мужчину поцелуем, и чувствовала, как чешутся её руки, и сдерживала этот порыв, чтобы ненароком не дать ему в нос, когда он вернётся.

В то же время подошёл официант, мягко окликая её, но Тереза, не ожидавшая такого, всё равно вздрогнула.

Она улыбнулась ему и попросила подойти попозже, сказав, что ей надо подумать.

Её тело слегка трясло от нахлынувших эмоций. Она прокручивала в голове случившийся эпизод вновь и вновь, пока решимость, что она сейчас собирается поступить правильно полностью не окрепла. И в голове крутилась мысль, что чутье не обманывает её, и она видела то, что видела. Что Джейн хочет её, прямо сейчас и прямо здесь.

От этой мысли Терезу бросало в жар. Но в то же время она понимала, что это решение Джейну даётся не легко. Он столько пережил, столько демонов отпустил, но маловероятно, что сразу и полностью забыл всё, что накопились за двенадцать лет.

Да и у самой Терезы был один навязчивый и очень липкий страх, который не оставлял её ни на одну минуту.

Только сейчас она заметила, что рядом с её столом стоит официант, она извиняюще улыбнулась ему, когда, взглянув на часы, поняла, что прошло уже более пятнадцати минут.

Беспокойство росло, а решимость крепла.

Заказав баранину им обоим, разве что с тем отличием, что себе она её заказала с печёным картофелем, а Джейну — с диким рисом, тем самым, о котором она случайно узнала в разговоре с Ким, встала из-за стола и решительным и твёрдым шагом, боясь передумать, направилась в мужской туалет.

Шагнув в помещение, она застыла на пороге и неуверенно облокотилась о стену, второй рукой придерживая пиджак, норовящий сползти с её плеч. Джейна она увидела сразу.

Она смотрела на сгорбленную, напряжённую спину, на руки, которые с такой силой вцепились в раковину, и понимание с ног до головы окатило её, отрезвляя.

Этот человек ещё не был готов к следующему шагу. Как бы она ни хотела и ни желала этого. Он должен принять решение сам.

Словно почувствовав её взгляд, Патрик обернулся. И Тереза задохнулась от той боли, что была в его взгляде.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, с горечью понимая, что ответ будет сущим враньём, ведь она видела, она знала, что он далеко не в порядке.

Патрик кивнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— А ты? — Голос был сорванным и хриплым, словно все прошедшие пятнадцать минут он кричал, не переставая. И Тереза, поборов желание окинуть его печальным взглядом, улыбнулась ему и тоже кивнула.

— Тебя долго не было, поэтому я заказала нам баранину: мне с печённым картофелем, а тебе с диким рисом, — она сделала акцент на слове "дикий", показывая, что она знает об этой его маленькой слабости.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — его голос приходил в норму, теперь он не казался ей таким надломленным, и она облегчённо выдохнула. — И, Тереза, — то, что он назвал её по имени, заставило её улыбнуться, — это всё-таки мужской туалет, не могла бы ты?..

Тереза лишь фыркнула, направляясь к выходу, и перед тем, как хлопнула дверью, еле заметно вильнула бёдрами. Она знала, что мужчины за её спиной затаили дыхание. Ей очень хотелось посмотреть на реакцию одного единственного мужчины в этом помещении, но она не обернулась.

Пока она шла к своему столику, один очень настойчивый молодой человек трижды пригласил её на танец, она лишь отшучивалась, говоря, что не умеет танцевать, ведь единственным её желанием было просто дождаться Джейна.

Но когда мужчина пригласил её в четвёртый раз, Тереза сдалась, и он закружил её в танце.

Лучше бы она не соглашалась.

От рук незнакомого мужчины становилось холодно, а в желудке поднималась тошнота, связывая всё её тело по швам. Прикосновения были ласкающими и нежными, но от них у Терезы сводило зубы, и она с трудом удерживала улыбку на своих губах.

Она больше не хотела танцевать.

Ей хотелось вырваться из этих рук и сбежать. Как можно дальше.

К счастью, спустя мгновение, словно по волшебству, рядом с ними оказался Джейн. И Тереза с облегчением вздохнула, про себя моля, чтобы он забрал её отсюда.

И по его взгляду она поняла, что он так и намерен сделать. От этого взгляда ей вновь стало жарко. Он смотрел на неё так же, как тогда, за столом.

Это не было её воображением, это была правда. Та правда, которую она желала увидеть больше всего на свете.

И словно в подтверждение её мыслей, Джейн смотря исключительно на неё, спросил:

— Могу я пригласить даму на танец?

iЕё мир был готов рухнуть. Полностью. К его ногам./i

Она едва заметно кивнула, соглашаясь. Тут же сильные руки притянули её к себе и закружили в танце.

Она уже была готова растаять от его прикосновений, как мороженное на языке.

Правая рука Джейна обвила её талию, и его пальцы ласкали её бедро. Или ей только казалось?

Вторая его рука покоилась на её плече, и она задышала чаще, потому что тепло его рук, вызвало цепную реакцию. Она молилась лишь об одном: чтобы он не прижал её к себе слишком сильно, но, кто бы там ни был наверху, он не услышал её мольбы. Мгновение спустя он аккуратно прижал её к себе вальсируя между парами. И она напряглась.

Вторая рука Джейна переместилась чуть ли не мгновенно. И Тереза проклинала его за проницательность.Он провёл ладонью вниз по спине, и она немного расслабилась. Но он никак не прокомментировал её напряжение.

Лишь во время второго танца он всё же сказал:

— Ты вновь чуть не завалила дело, ты знаешь?

Тереза гневно на него посмотрела, но ничего не сказала. Она-то отлично знала, что и как она делала, и к делу это никак не относилось. И это её немного злило. Она слишком хорошо знала причину, и причина стояла в паре десятков сантиметров. И не давала сделать ей ни шагу.

Потому что было слишком поздно. Тереза позорно начала плавиться. Ноги были ватными, и она почувствовала бесстыжее возбуждаться.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не забыла о подозреваемом, пока меня не было? — Да он издевается. Эта проницательная, белобрысая бестия издевалась над ней. И Тереза наступила ему на ногу, чтобы меньше разговаривал, и чтобы она ненароком не взболтнула чего-нибудь лишнего.

Пожалуйста, только не это! Её долгая выдержка дала осечку, потребность в мужчине, чёрт бы её побрал!

— Чем тебе не нравиться моя компания, Лисбон? Лисбон, почему ты молчишь?

Джейн заподозрил что-то неладное и внимательно посмотрел на неё, чем сделал только хуже. Она вдруг чётко осознала, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она рухнет в обморок, если он не отойдёт от неё. Но ей как-то надо было это объяснить.

— Извини, Джейн. Я больше не могу танцевать.

— Что, почему? Тебе плохо? Ты подвернула ногу, ударилась лодыжкой? Кружиться голова?

Ей так хотелось крикнуть: «Потому что я хочу заняться с тобой любовью», но она этого не сделала, лишь отрицательно покачала головой. И опустила взгляд в пол, стараясь прогнать навязчивую мысль, и от этого её щеки запылали.

Когда он обнял её и наклонился ближе, она была готова притянуть его к себе и заткнуть поцелуем, чтобы потом, наконец, глотнуть самую малость воздуха. Ведь после того, как он её обнял, она перестала дышать. А после ей хотелось сделать с ним очень много интересных вещей...

Тут он приобнял её ещё крепче и, наклонившись к самому уху, опаляя его горячим дыханием и посылая мелкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника, спросил:

— Что случилось?

Её лицо стало пунцовым, и она отвела взгляд, понимая, что она не может сказать такое, когда он пытливо на неё смотрел.

— В чём дело? — В его голосе слышалось беспокойство, — Тереза?

Она всё ещё пыталась собраться с мыслями, но, подумав, решила, что лучше сказать полуправду.

— У меня возникли некоторые проблемы, — начала она взволнованным голосом. — Женского характера.

Боже, она никогда не научится лгать.

Но Джейн понял её без слов, кажется. И, велев на этот раз ждать на месте, куда-то направился.

Минуту спустя Тереза поняла, что, вероятно, Джейн истолковал её "проблему", как возникающую вполне естественно, притом каждый месяц, и она спрятала своё лицо в ладонях. Боже, какая она дура! Сейчас ей было стыдно.

Хотя, с другой стороны, она понимала, что стыдиться тут нечего. Чем плохо поделиться со своей второй половинкой проблемами? Она тут же одёрнула себя. Джейн не был её второй половинкой в буквальном смысле слова. Он был тем, кого она горячо желала видеть в этой роли, но на деле всё обстояло совсем не так.

И пусть Тереза желала, чтобы её остановили от опрометчивого и слишком быстрого шага, который назывался «Вашингтон», в то же время она — совершенно не хотела оставлять Патрика Джейна и тем более отдавать его кому-нибудь. Никогда. А упрямство Джейна лишь сбивало её с толку.

Она знала, что небезразлична ему, но каждый раз, когда она видела в его обществе девушку, такую как Кристал, к примеру, это приводило её в бешенство и очень хотелось больно ударить по белобрысой макушке этого невозможного мужчины, ради которого она могла бросить всё. И чем больше она думала об этом, тем сильнее отметка «Патрик Джейн мой»перевешивала отметку «Вашингтон», и, как не странно, Тереза даже не думала о Маркусе.

Разве что её очень заинтересовал тот фильм. «Касабланка», кажется? Как только всё закончится, она непременно должна узнать, кого же выбрала главная героиня. Её казалось, это будет некая параллель с её собственной жизнью.

И даже сейчас, стоя в середине зала, она понимала, что этот поединок давно проигран. Нет никакого Маркуса Пайка в её будущем. Как она вообще могла думать об этом, зная, что даже будучи самой любимой, она никогда не станет самой счастливой, потому что в её жизни есть только он — Патрик Джейн, её невозможный, обаятельный засранец. Возможно, пока ещё не совсем её. Но она уже всё решила. И он сам подал ей знак. Так что теперь она ни за что не отступится.

Преисполнившись решимости, Тереза не сразу заметила, что возбуждение спало, уступая место голоду.

Она начала озираться по сторонам, ища в зале шведский стол, который она увидела, как только они прибыли сюда. Тереза не была сладкоежкой, но её выбор пал на эклер. И она с аппетитом откусила лакомый кусочек, щурясь от удовольствия.

Когда Джейн вновь появился в поле зрения, она не стала задавать вопросов. Боясь всё-таки услышать смущающие подробности.

Подойдя к ней ближе, он пальцем прикоснулся к её носу и что-то смахнул с него. Через секунду этот же палец оказался во рту, и Тереза перестала дышать, боясь спугнуть такой интимный, как ей казалось, момент. Она с сожалением подумала, что это всего навсего крем.

— Идти можешь? — поинтересовался Джейн, он выглядел спокойным, словно это была будничная ситуация, словно так происходило каждый день, и Тереза лишь разозлилась на себя за оплошность.

Она отрицательно качнула головой. На неё волнами накатывала сонливость. И она понимала, что никто ей сейчас не поможет. Но она ошиблась.

Подойдя к ней ближе, Джейн подхватил её на руки. И спустя мгновение она оказалась надёжно прижата к его телу. Не ожидавшая такого Тереза вскрикнула. Но Патрик не обратил на это никакого внимания. И теперь пришла очередь раздражения.

— Джейн, что ты делаешь? — как можно спокойнее спросила она, стараясь не шевелиться в его объятиях.

— Ничего, несу тебя до гостиничного номера.

В этот момент Терезе хотелось его проклясть. Такие «ничего» случаются только в фильмах. Но никак не в реальной жизни. А гнев в её жилах закипал всё сильнее. Ей казалось, что он всего навсего издевается над ней. Поэтому она, переборов волнение и стараясь не обращать внимание на быстро-быстро колотящееся сердце, ледяным тоном приказала:

— Отпусти меня сейчас же.

— М-м... И как ты доберёшься до номера?

Тереза промолчала. Ответить на это аргументированно она не смогла. Ведь до гостиничного номера было рукой подать, и вызывать такси не было никакого смысла.

— А как же ужин? — всё же поинтересовалась она.

— Ужин? Сейчас.

— Джейн, это ресторан, здесь не выдают на дом, — съехидничала Тереза, напоминая ему, что он не всевластен. Но она опять ошиблась.

— Это, — он достал из кармана брюк значок, — творит чудеса.

Ей ничего не оставалось, как только закатить глаза. Этот засранец всегда найдёт выход из положения.

Джейн вручил ей пакет с едой, как только краснеющий и заикающийся официант принёс их заказ, а сам с ней на руках, вышел на улицу.

Всю дорогу до номера Тереза не раз ему говорила, чтобы он её отпустил, ведь от тепла его тела она начала плавиться и понемногу погружаться в сон, и ей было прекрасно известно, что, когда человек спит, его вес меняется, становясь чуточку тяжелее, а она, к своему стыду, далеко не была пушинкой, но этот аргумент был бесполезен.

— Джейн, ты в курсе, что я тяжёлая?

— Не особо.

— Джейн, тебе уже не двадцать пять, чтобы носить кого-то на руках.

Тут Патрик остановился. Она тут же прикусила язык, поняв, что она сказала.

— Намекаешь на то, что я уже слишком стар?

— Я намекаю на то, что на улице холодно, а ты идёшь в одной рубашке, да ещё тащишь кого-то на себе.

— Тебя оставить тут, чтобы ты прекратила болтать? — предложил Джейн, пропустив её колкое «кого-то» мимо ушей.

Она тут же замолчала. Хотя, с другой стороны, так было правильней, но её мысли просто кричали о том, что она упустит такой шанс.

Тереза с улыбкой вспомнила, как заказывала им номер, посчитав, что бюджет Эббота надо экономить, особенно после «Тавало Бьянко». Она заказала один номер на двоих. И чтобы было правдоподобней — тут она врала даже себе — Тереза заказала номер на имя четы Джейн. Зная, что в глубине души всегда хотела стать и быть именно ею, а не какой-нибудь там Терезой Пайк.

center* * */center

Тереза открыла глаза. Она не совсем понимала, где находится. Спустя минуту она, наконец, смогла вспомнить где, а главное — с кем она находится и, аккуратно потянувшись, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы, потребовала, чтобы Патрик поставил её на землю. Но его молчание и мерное гудение лифта вновь убаюкали её, и она опять заснула.

Спустя пару минут она сквозь сон почувствовала, что её куда-то несут, а позже тело расслабилось, словно её положили на что-то мягкое, и она довольно засопела.

Но Джейн не позволил ей долго спать, с требовательным «Лисбон» он тормошил её, но она честно отбивалась и недовольно хмурилась. В конечном итоге ему удалось её разбудить, и она посмотрела на него недовольным взглядом.

Тереза протестующе упиралась, когда он, вновь взяв её на руки, понёс в ванну и там оставил.

Когда он вышел, она нашла лишь полотенце и косметичку и готова была пристрелить Джейна. Кроме них в ванной ничего не было. Но чёрное платьенадоело ей окончательно, и она мечтала поскорее от него избавиться.

А перед Джейном, даже горячо желая этого в данную минуту, выйти в одном полотенце она была не готова.

Плюнув на всё, Тереза приняла ванну и долго в ней нежилась, стараясь не уснуть. Стараясь не вспоминать, какие у Джейна горячие руки и где этим вечером он её касался. Но даже тёплая вода не помогала. Разомлев от душистой ванны, она поняла, что с неё хватит, иначе она всё же уснёт. Контрастный душ немного отрезвил её. Ведь она понимала, что поспать, вероятно, не удастся.

Молясь всем и вся, чтобы Джейна не было в комнате, Тереза аккуратно куталась в полотенце, и её маленькая просьба была услышана.

Она с облегчением вздохнула.

Не найдя своей сумки, которую она специально оставила у кровати, так и не успев её разобрать, она чертыхнулась.

Единственной вещью, которую она успела положить в ящик, были её любимые шорты. Она огляделась по сторонам, ища взглядом хоть что-нибудь, что можно было одеть наверх.

Открыв шкаф, Тереза обнаружила на самом краю полки темно-синюю футболку и с сомнением на неё посмотрела. Ведь, судя по вещам, она открыла шкаф Джейна. А футболки он не носил.

Поколебавшись ещё пару минут, она всё же натянула футболку на себя, решив, что разберётся с этим позже.

Собрав волосы в хвост, она села на постель в позу лотоса, это очень помогало ей расслабиться и успокоиться. Долгое отсутствие Джейна давало о себе знать.

Она уже дремала, когда громкий хлопок разбудил её. Тереза тут же резко открыла глаза и в изумлении уставилась на Джейна. На нём не было ничего, кроме полотенца.

— Где ты был? — слова сорвались раньше, чем она успела подумать, выдавая её чуть ли не с головой. Ревность с завидной скоростью быстро пленила её в свои сети. Взгляд Терезы против воли сам блуждал по телу Джейна в попытках выяснить, где он был в таком виде. И посмела ли хоть одна женщина к нему прикоснуться.

center* * */center

Патрик пожал плечами, с интересом её рассматривая. Душ пошёл ей на пользу.

Но мысль о душе заставила его дёрнуться, он вспомнил, как одна из сотрудниц любезно провожала его до душа в другом номере. В прямом смысле до душа. Он еле смог от неё отвязаться и захлопнуть дверь у неё перед носом. Уже без сил опускаясь на бортик ванны и до упора открыв все краны, он застонал. Шагнув в кабинку, он позволил себе наконец расслабиться. Напряжение было смыто горячей водой.. Но после того, как он вышел из душевой кабины, рубашки оставленной на крючке двери, не обнаружилось. И он просто забыл о ней. Стараясь не задумываться об её участи.

Он мог дождаться пока Тереза выйдет из душа. И тогда принять душ самому. Так даже было бы быстрее, но не проще. Он сам хорошо помнил, что не оставил ей ничего, кроме платья и полотенца. И он был уверен, что Терезе в сто раз удобнее будет в полотенце, а не в платье. А к такому он все же не был готов. Ведь тогда он не мог бы ручаться за свои рациональные мысли и, тем более, действия так, как сейчас.

Но ему просто до боли хотелось остаться с ней на холодном кафельном полу в ванной. Она была такой беспомощной, ранимой, хрупкой, уютной, маленькой. Ему так хотелось остаться с ней, прижать её к себе, позволив себе расслабиться, чтобы она чувствовала, как он возбуждён. Но он этого не сделал.

Он уловил в её голосе нотку беспокойства и — он побоялся надеяться — ревности. Она выглядела спокойной и умиротворённой. Такой, какой он бы хотел её видеть каждый день. В своей жизни. Но Патрик с горечью понимал, что именно такой, какой видит Терезу сейчас, он никогда её не увидит.

Никогда, потому что он опоздал. Никогда, потому что через два дня она улетает с Маркусом в Вашингтон. Никогда, потому что это всего лишь задание и несбыточные надежды.

Лишь тот факт, что на ней была его футболка немного отрезвил его и вывел из состояния апатии.

center* * */center

— Лисбон, где ты её взяла? — вдруг неожиданно спросил Джейн.

— Взяла что? — в первую секунду она замерла, словно боясь быть застуканной за чем-то неприличным, но спустя пару мгновений она поняла о чём речь.

— Футболку. Где ты её взяла?

— Там, — Тереза неопределённо махнула рукой, краснея.

— Снимай.

— Что? — она облизнула верхнюю губу, и её глаза в шоке распахнулись.

— Футболку сними, — тут Джейн улыбнулся, — это моя футболка.

— Что? — Терезе казалось, что она ослышалась.

«Он сказал — снимай?» — в голове уже было невероятно много сценариев, зачем ему это понадобилось.

— Лисбон, я понимаю, что это странно, но, будь добра, сними мою футболку, она у меня единственная.

— Ох, да, прости. Сейчас. — Она разочарованно вернулась с небес на землю. — Джейн, отвернись.

Он лишь приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал и отвернулся.

Тереза слышала, как он быстрыми шагами направился к двери, и она уже собралась сказать «стой», как Джейн проговорил:

— Лисбон. Сейчас к нам нагрянут гости. Не желаешь устроить им маленькое представление?

Её фантазия была далеко за пределами приличного представления. И она несколько мгновений колебалась, ища взглядом чёртову сумку, и нашла её под кроватью. Резким движением она достала из сумки нужную вещь, хотя, когда она брала её с собой, она не думала ни о чём таком. В голове не было ни единой мысли о том, что она появиться в ней перед мужчиной. Просто увидев её в магазине нижнего белья, она не смогла сдержать свой порыв. И даже несмотря на тот факт, что покупалась эта вещь с мыслью о Джейне, она не смела и мечтать, что он увидит её в ней. Она со страхом и нетерпением разорвала пакет и, стянув с себя шорты, наконец, надела нижнее белье и такой же гипюровый пеньюар. Она кашлянула и застыла в страхе и ожидании, боясь и в то же время желая увидеть его реакцию.

Каково же было её разочарование, когда, заметив злосчастную футболку на краю постели, Джейн протянул её Терезе, а сам в то же время размотал на себе полотенце оставаясь в одних брюках, закатанных до колена.

Надо было как-то срочно разрядить обстановку, и, плюнув на своё смущение, с любопытством, как ей казалось, Тереза спросила:

— Так куда ты уходил? Там, в зале?

— В уборную, я взял для тебя кое-что в женской уборной. — Его голос всё это время был совершенно спокоен.

— О! Господи, Джейн! — Её глаза округлились, значит она была права, — Я не это имела в виду, когда сказала, что... — Тут Тереза махнула рукой, предпочтя не продолжать предложение и не говорить о настоящей причине, — Но спасибо за заботу. — Она мягко ему улыбнулась и молча натянула футболку на себя.

Тогда Патрик протянул ей руку. Как только Тереза сжала её, он потянул её на себя, и через секунду Тереза уже стояла на ногах. Его близость дурманила её, и, не удержав равновесия, она рухнула в его объятия, в защитном жесте выставив руки. Её ладони покоились на его груди, и она подняла голову, словно чего-то ожидая, боясь даже вдохнуть.

Они застыли в этой позе на пару мгновений, смотря друг другу в глаза, но, как только они потянулись навстречу, в дверь постучали.

Патрик отошёл от неё на шаг. И Тереза разочарованно выдохнула, теперь уже точно зная, что он готов. Готов быть с нею, только осталось пройти один единственный рубеж. Она знала, что глаза лихорадочно блестели и были подёрнуты дымкой. И она, нарочно закусив губу, прокусила её и кончиком языка тут же прошлась по ранке. Она провоцировала его.

И она заметила, что дыхание Патрика стало тяжёлым. А его глаза... Взгляд его глаз говорил всё, что она так хотела узнать.

Тереза улыбнулась. Через мгновение она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку, зная, что это только начало.

Аккуратно подтолкнув Джейна к двери, в которую не переставали барабанить, она улыбнулась ему ещё раз.

Услышав разочарованный вздох, Тереза ещё больше обрадовалась, но приказала себе сосредоточиться, понимая, что за дверью, возможно, их подозреваемый. Открыв ящик стола, Тереза взяла из него глок и спрятала его под футболку, в подвязках.

Через мгновение она тоже направилась к двери, и, как только замок щёлкнул, Джейн за руку притянул её к себе, а другую руку удобно устроил на талии. Её вновь окатила волна жара, но она без слов потянула ручку.

Они с Джейном многозначительно переглянулись и, как по команде, улыбнулись нежданному гостю.

— Здравствуйте. Чем обязаны столь позднему визиту? — спросила Тереза, инстинктивно прижимаясь к Джейну крепче.

Её голос немного дрожал, Джейн провёл ладонью по её спине, успокаивая, и Тереза была благодарна ему за это. Ведь от взгляда гостя её спина покрылась холодным потом. Джейн, словно заметив это, заслонил её. И она на этот раз улыбнулась.

— Извините, я не думал, что помешаю вам... М-м... В пикантном провождении времени, — сказал гость. У него был совершенно неприятный голос, а его улыбка...

Терезу передёрнуло, и Джейн сомкнул руки на её талии ещё крепче.

— Что вы хотели? — сухо спросил её напарник.

— Я? А я хотел вот это. — Подозреваемый вытащил пистолет из-за спины, переступая порог их номера.

Она видела, как Джейн закрыл её собой, и поняла, что это и есть самый подходящий шанс. Тереза аккуратно и незаметно вытащила глок.

Джейн сжал её руку, пока они пятились к другой стороне комнаты, туда, где была кровать.

Наткнувшись на преграду, Тереза навзничь упала на кровать. Джейн рухнул следом, придавив её своим весом. Их лица оказались всего лишь в паре миллиметров друг от друга, и Тереза забыла, как дышать, борясь с наваждением.

Она дёрнула его за руку, лишь сейчас заметив, что Джейн отвлёкся, вынуждая его нагнуться к ней.

— Что? — одними губами спросил он.

— Наклонись ко мне, — так же одними губами ответила Тереза, окончательно переборов желание его поцеловать.

Джейн нагнулся и внимательно посмотрел на неё, она лишь едва заметно кивнула.

— Эй, голубки, вы не забыли, что я всё ещё тут? — От этого голоса у неё заворачивалась уши.

Но ни она, ни Джейн не обратили на него внимания.

Как только Джейн закрыл Терезу собой, он повернул голову так, так, чтобы она могла видеть подозреваемого. Его лицо оказалось в паре сантиметров от её шеи, и в одночасье Тереза забыла, как дышать, потому что это было божественно. Чувствовать вес желанного тела и чувствовать прикосновения его кожи к своей. Тереза, опомнившись, зашевелилась, и «гость», увидев движение, вскинул пистолет. Через секунду грянул выстрел. И послышался звук падающего тела.

Как только всё смолкло, она расслабилась под весом Джейна. И по телу медленно разливалась нега. Он ничего не делал, он просто был рядом, но ей уже было хорошо. Как же ей было приятно ощущать вес его тела!

— Я его застрелила, — с придыханием сказала она, ей стало трудно дышать, зная, что мужчина которого она так желает, рядом. Совсем рядом, только надо сделать движение навстречу.

Джейн лишь неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Серьёзно, Джейн. Это не смешно. Эббот меня убьёт. — Хотя тут у неё были сомнения.

— Не-а, ты слишком ценный сотрудник. — Его голос был для неё словно мёд для пчёлки — тягучим, манящим и ласкающим.

— Который здесь благодаря тебе. — Она не сдержала горечь.

Джейн согласно кивнул.

— А ещё ты чертовски тяжёлый. — Тереза не знала, зачем сказала это, она просто хотела, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось. Раз и навсегда.

— Лисбон, ты решила перечислить все мои недостатки? То я слишком стар, то я слишком тяжёлый... Я, между прочим, держу свой вес на руках, чтоб ты знала! — обиженно засопел Джейн.

— Я ещё даже не начинала, но это может подождать. — В голову закралась одна мысль, и Тереза поняла, что вот сейчас тот момент, когда она может и знает.

— Подождать? Чего? — удивлённо взглянул на неё Джейн.

— Поцелуй меня. — И в её голосе не было ни капли сомнений, с неё хватит, достаточно. Если Джейн не разобрался в себе, она поможет.

Он застыл, смотря ей прямо в глаза, и она повторила снова:

— Поцелуй меня, Патрик.

— Тереза, но... Ты не находишь, что здесь не слишком подходящее место для поцелуя? Тут место преступления, тут, в конце концов, труп лежит, — с сомнением начал Джейн.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Патрик Джейн! Я в курсе, что здесь место преступления и здесь лежит труп, просто поцелуй меня уже! Ты же хочешь, чтобы я осталась, а не уезжала. Я не прошу, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня. Просто поцелуй меня. — Её гнев, боль и желание, смешались в этой просьбе.

Джейн уже без колебаний потянулся к ней за поцелуем. И его шёпот: тихий, молящий, страстный, смёл все её сомнения:

— Тереза...

iОна останется. /i

Тереза так боялась, что Джейн будет с трепетом и осторожностью несмело исследовать её тело. Но она вновь ошиблась.

Впервые в жизни она была рада, что ошиблась. Сейчас ей не нужна была нежность. Она хотела почувствовать себя желанной, она хотела быть одним целым с мужчиной, которого она так горячо любила и желала, полностью растворяясь в нём и ощущениях.

С ним Тереза не чувствовала себя ущемлённой и закомплексованной. С ним она не стеснялась быть обнажённой и не зажималась, когда он смотрел на неё. Не боялась своего маленького тела и небольшой груди, не боялась показать шрамы, которые были на её теле, не боялась неидеальных линий тела. С ним она не боялась вскочить с постели, зная, что с минуты на минуту приедут её коллеги. Её не волновало, что где-то в метре-двух лежит труп маньяка. Ей не станет стыдно, потому что ей было абсолютно всё равно, она слишком долго ждала. И с Джейном было хорошо. Единственное, что она чувствовала, это жажда и желание оказаться в его объятиях.

Первый поцелуй был несмелым, даже робким, но, когда её лицо оказалось в его ладонях, она притянула его к себе ближе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Джейн помедлил секунду, немного отстранившись от неё. Его лицо отражало такой спектр эмоций, какой она раньше не видела: удивление, неверие, сомнения, радость, восхищение, желание, робость, неуверенность.

Неуверенность.

Она чуть не подпрыгнула от осознания того факта, что она первая женщина в его жизни, в его новой жизни, в которой так давно не было женщины.

Ей хотелось ущипнуть себя за оплошность.

Конечно же, Джейн сомневался, он боялся, что того, что он ей даст, будет для неё недостаточно, он просто не сможет удовлетворить её так, как желает любая женщина.

И теперь эта женщина — она сама, но Тереза даже не думала об этом, она просто хотела принадлежать ему полностью.

Она притянула его к себе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Её руки мягко перебирали его волосы, и она притянула его к себе для поцелуя.

Это придало Джейну уверенности, и он с напором впился в её губы, раздвигая их кончиком языка.

Она застонала. Тереза так давно мечтала об этом. Ещё с той самой минуты, когда этот мужчина, лёжа на больничной койке, предположил, что они любовники. Почему она не сделала этого тогда? Она столько времени потеряла.

center* * */center

Патрик сомневался. Не в том, что она любит его, а в том, что он не будет привлекательным для неё. Он не был красавцем, так же, как и не был атлетом, от тела которого все женщины сходят с ума. Единственное, чем он мог похвастаться, это обаяние. И он понимал, что в постели обаяние ничем не поможет. Так же, как и любовь. Он боялся, что забыл, как это — доставлять удовольствие женщине. Женщине, которую он любил. И он чётко осознавал: если ей не понравится, если она оттолкнёт его, он просто сгорит.

Он понимал, что не сможет оставить всё, как есть. Он не сможет видеть её каждый день, не имея права прикоснуться, зная, каков вкус и запах её кожи, какая она на ощупь. Зная мягкость её губ. Зная каждый её изгиб и впадинку, каждую веснушку и родинку на её теле. Ему будет проще уйти, чтобы никогда больше её не видеть. Не видеть с кем-то другим. Пайка было более чем достаточно.

Он знал, если он сейчас попробует всё это, дальше этого будет недостаточно. Просто то, что Патрик долго пытался скрыть от самого себя, больше не могло оставаться за семью печатями, потому что Тереза была той, кто разрушил все эти стены.

Ему уже было недостаточно её поцелуев. Ему была нужна она вся, без остатка. Его маленькая хрупкая принцесса, его сокровище, его ангел, его Тереза.

Тот эпизод сорвал плотину, что так прочно стояла между ними всё это время. И этот поток чувств он уже не мог остановить. Уже поздно. И он об этом не жалел.

Было неважно, как закончится этот вечер. Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, сейчас у него было. А остальное просто не имело значения.

Когда, наконец, решившись, он коснулся её губ, так как хотел там, в зале ресторана, он понял — вот то, что он так долго искал.

Стоны Терезы в ответ на его поцелуи стали главным аргументом в битве «я слишком давно не был с женщиной», он всё делал правильно.

Её руки с силой сжали его плечи, когда он губами коснулся её естества, и она закричала, выгибаясь ему навстречу, и ногами обвила талию, скользя босыми ступнями по его мокрой от испарины спине.

Патрик больше не мог ждать, и спустя мгновение, поймав её взгляд, он притянул Терезу к себе для страстного поцелуя, чтобы, наконец, оказаться внутри желанного тела.

Целуя её шею, он чувствовал, как она с придыханием шепчет его имя, срываясь на крик. И, урывками слыша, как она просит, почти что умоляет его не останавливаться, Патрик понял ещё одно — он её не отпустит. Даже если после ему придётся довольствоваться участью друга. Он её не отпустит. Никогда.

center* * */center

— Джейн? — Тереза остановилась перед диваном в офисе ФБР. — Джейн!

Но все попытки докричаться до него были бесполезны.

У них был обеденный перерыв, и Тереза хотела пригласить его на ланч, но он спал.

Вдруг Джейн зашевелился и Тереза, посчитав, что это отличный шанс, чтобы, наконец, разбудить его, наклонилась к нему и начала тормошить его одной рукой, так как во второй был неизменный стаканчик с кофе.

— Джейн!

Но вместо пробуждения Джейн потянулся к ней и с придыханием, от которого у неё быстро забилось сердце, прошептал:

— Тереза...

Всего на секунду Тереза замерла, не зная, что же ей делать с этим открытием. И этого мгновения хватило, чтобы всё мысли вылетели из головы, потому что в этот момент Патрик Джейн её поцеловал.

Она закрыла глаза, боясь спугнуть, боясь даже пошевелится, боясь дышать. Она не ответила на поцелуй, боясь, что её маленькая тайна раскроется. Боясь, что тот замок из песка, что она успела в миг построить, рухнет.

Но она всё равно улыбнулась, когда Джейн отстранился, и надеялась, что ей это не приснилось.

center* * */center

Когда Тереза вновь открыла глаза, она закричала от ужаса. С места, где только что спал Патрик Джейн, на неё смотрели пустые, холодные и застывшие голубые глаза.

Её самый страшный кошмар стал явью.


	3. Part II-I

Свет воровато заглянул в окно спальни, словно боясь быть пойманным. Сначала он аккуратно пробрался сквозь щель в шторах, а после, осмелев, солнечным зайчиком начал танцевать по лицам спящих.

Игривый луч задержался на лице спящего мужчины, и тот постарался отмахнуться от назойливого света, бьющего в лицо, но попытки были тщетны, и он, тихо вздохнув, открыл глаза, тут же щурясь и прикрывая их рукой. Он осторожно повернул голову в сторону и тут же улыбнулся.

На его плече, обвив его руками, тихо посапывая, спала любимая женщина, а мышцы и всё тело обволакивала приятная тяжесть, которую он ни на что бы не променял.

Коснувшись волос спящей рядом женщины, Патрик ласково погладил ее по волосам, запутывая свои пальцы в темных локонах, с нежностью вспоминая, как эта хрупкая женщина не раз спасала ему жизнь. Тереза не раз прощала его за все его выходки и фокусы и даже смогла забыть о тех поступках, что причиняли ей боль. А особенно о тех важных словах, которые он дважды сказал ей и имел глупость забрать назад, просто забыв о них. Она смогла простить его за то, что он сделал ей больно, и — о счастье! — Тереза смогла сберечь чувства к нему у себя в сердце и принять его тогда, когда он будет готов.

Он поцеловал Терезу в висок, боясь разбудить её, ведь она так плохо спала эти дни. Он уже вторую неделю подряд не мог поверить своему счастью. Ещё совсем недавно он думал, что одной Терезы ему будет достаточно, и после смутных сомнений он всё же очень надеялся, что окажется прав. И с нетерпением и страхом ждал, когда это поймёт сама Тереза. На мгновение он нахмурился, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Она уже знала.

Патрик улыбнулся потоку своих мыслей и мягко поцеловал Терезу в скулу. Прядь темных волос от его движения упала ей на лицо, и она смешно сморщила свой нос, прижимаясь к нему крепче. Зная, что совсем скоро Тереза проснётся, он наклонился к ней, невесомо и нежно целуя её обнаженное плечо, губами касаясь отметины от его же зубов. Он улыбнулся снова, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, и его улыбка от этого стала ещё шире.

Патрик только-только вернулся с магазина, решив сделать приятный сюрприз и приготовить для них двоих ужин, и каково же было его удивление застать её дома. Ведь он был уверен, что Тереза всё ещё будет на ланче с Грейс, которая ждала пополнения и во второй раз собиралась стать матерью.

Тереза не слышала ни открывающейся двери, ни шума пакетов на кухне, ни того, как Патрик подходил к ней вплотную. она просто двигалась в такт музыке под освещение уличных фонарей, тихо подпевая любимой песне. Лишь мгновение спустя Тереза почувствовала его руки, обвивающие за талию, и губы, целующие её в шею. Она вздрогнула, запнувшись на первом слове куплета, но всё так же, не оборачиваясь, продолжила двигаться в ритме музыки, прижимаясь к Патрику всё ближе. Его тело заинтересованно отозвалось на эту близость, когда Тереза, вплотную прижавшись, шевельнула бедрами.

Патрик закрыл глаза и вдохнул её запах, руками блуждая по ее телу. Даже трогая её сквозь футболку, он знал, что Тереза чувствует каждое его прикосновение. Его руки несколько раз останавливались, особенно когда Патрик хотел вызвать лёгкую дрожь, почувствовать близость её гибкого тела и ощутить, как Тереза вздрагивает, стоит ему только коснуться чувствительного участка её тела, будь то ложбинка между грудями или шрам от аппендицита, оставшийся после операции.

Это место было особенно чувствительным, хотя он ожидал обратного, когда в первый раз, когда коснулся его пальцами. Он думал, что Тереза оттолкнёт его или остановит, но она этого не сделала. И когда он коснулся шрама, а Тереза рвано выдохнула, он тут же отпрянул, боясь, что причинил Терезе боль и ей неприятно, но она лишь улыбнулась, пальцами касаясь его подбородка и нежно целуя. Заглянув её глаза цвета изумруда, который он подарил ей однажды, он не увидел в них ничего, кроме безграничного счастья.

Патрик несколько раз задел рукой её соски, при этом аккуратно отодвигая край футболки и нежно прикусывая кожу на её плече. Он заметил, что в последнее время Тереза очень чувствительна к ласкам, и, осознавая это, ему хотелось, чтобы Тереза как можно чаще содрогалась от них.

Но она лишь вздохнула, останавливая его порыв, и ловким движением перехватила его запястье на своих бедрах, когда рука нырнула под низ футболки и начала подниматься выше, к груди. Тереза сжала его кисть кончиками пальцев, а Патрик в свою очередь переплел их пальцы и прижал переплетенные руки к её груди, тем самым придвигая Терезу ещё ближе к себе. Они простояли так какое-то время, раскачиваясь в такт музыке, а потом Тереза обернулась, не расцепляя сплетенных рук, и Патрик поймал губами её улыбку, позволяя её пальцам запутаться в его волосах.

Между поцелуями они всё так же продолжали вальсировать по комнате, не раз натыкаясь на предметы мебели. Едва оторвавшись друг от друга, Патрик притянул Терезу к себе и долго не отпускал, пока Тереза сама не выбралась из его объятий и не юркнула на кухню. В последнее время она по поводу и без очень любила одно холодное лакомство, чем иногда забавляла Патрика, и сейчас он не сомневался, что она направилась именно за ним.

Мгновение Патрик стоял, боясь пошевелиться, ведь он так и не привык к такому хрупкому счастью. Прислушиваясь к каждому звуку в квартире, он мог поклясться, что слышал шорох падающей одежды и звук захлопывающейся дверцы холодильника, а еще не заметил, чтобы Тереза включала свет на кухне.

Чуть погодя, он услышал, как Тереза что-то ему говорит, и лишь когда она окликнула его во второй раз, Патрик понял о чём она его спрашивает.

— Патрик, мороженое будешь?

Он улыбнулся и, не ответив, прямиком направился на кухню и успел перехватить коробку с мороженным из ее рук, пока та не упала на пол. Все его догадки подтвердидись. Поставив лакомство на столешницу, он резко обернулся, обещающе улыбаясь, и в считанные секунды оказался возле холодильника, прижимая уже обнаженное тело к холодной дверце. Она была прекрасна в этом тусклом, бьющем из окна свете.

Тереза лишь лукаво улыбнулась, обвивая шею Патрика руками и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Она тихо выдохнула ему в губы, прикусывая свои, и приглашающе облизнула нижнюю губу. У него не осталось никаких сомнений, что всё было тщательно спланировано, а его планы на прекрасный ужин были категорично перечёркнуты, но Патрик был только рад этому, для него такой ужин был в разы лучше.

Патрик нагнулся к ней, впиваясь в её губы жадным поцелуем, но Тереза оттолкнула его, не позволив углубить поцелуй. Патрик протестующе застонал, не успев схватить её за руку, когда она, аппетитно покачивая бедрами, направилась к духовке.

Она обернулась, ловя на себе его взгляд, и закусила губу, еле сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, увидев в его глазах вспыхнувшее непонимание. И до Патрика дошло, что Тереза без сомнений дразнила его, когда включала духовку на нужную температуру, ставила на столешницу несколько мисок, доску для нарезки овощей и мыла продукты. И в тусклом свете её движения казались такими манящими, таинственными и грациозными, что Патрику совершенно расхотелось ждать. Отведя взгляд от столь желанного тела, чтобы хоть ненадолго привести мысли в порядок, Патрик заметил, что всё принесенное им для ужина лежит на столе. И, конечно же, Патрик принял правила игры. Что может быть лучше, чем готовить вместе?

Он с тревогой окинул взглядом кухню, взглядом ища одну вещь, и облегченно вздохнул, когда заметил её. Схватив фартук, Патрик завязал его на теле Терезы, не забыв пройтись руками по её груди и животу, и довольно ухмыльнуться, когда Тереза, застонав, прижалась к нему всем телом. Но Патрик в то же мгновение отстранился и, щелкнув выключателем и мысленно благодаря всех тех, кто строил эту кухню, что все окна находятся на уровне его головы, как ни в чём не бывало спросил:

— Так что мы будем готовить?

Тереза лишь фыркнула, кивая на морского окуня, и Патрик, хмыкнув, взял в руки несчастную рыбину и принялся чистить её. Но он не имел никакого права жаловаться на такое распределение ролей, ведь с того времени, когда Тереза была никудышной хозяйкой, прошло достаточно времени, и теперь он с большим сомнением мог сказать, что готовит вкуснее и лучше.

center* * */center

Тут Патрик провёл рукой по спине спящей Терезы, и улыбка исчезла сама собой. Он так хотел, чтобы момент, когда она сообщит об этом был прекрасен. Ему было стыдно признаться, но он предвкушал, каким шокированным будет её лицо и, возможно, когда Тереза впервые за всю свою жизнь затронет эту тему, она будет теребить кромку любимого синего платья и смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него.

Он также уже прокручивал в голове вариант, как он подойдет к ней, выслушивая признание, которое она будет говорить дрожащим голосом, а потом улыбнётся и в поцелуе скажет, что он уже знал. И он заранее представлял, каким осуждающим и недовольным будет лицо Терезы, но также он знал, что потом её лицо озарит понимание и благодарность. Но этого не случилось. Всё пошло совсем не так, как бы он хотел.

— Как прошёл ланч с Грейс? Как они там? — полюбопытствовал Патрик, счищая чешуйку с брюха.

— Неплохо, мы говорили о детях, — рассеяно ответила Тереза, нарезая картофель кубиками.

Патрик обратился в слух.

— Так кто это будет мальчик или девочка? — участливо спросил он. Очистив, наконец, рыбу от чешуи и ополоснув её в раковине он разрезал рыбину вдоль, оставляя и хвост и голову целыми. Закончив с этим, он положил рыбу на разделочную доску и, тщательно помыв руки, отошёл от раковины, придвигаясь ближе к Терезе.

— Они ещё не знают, врач говорит, что ребёнок очень стеснительный и не желает показывать свой пол, — рука Терезы, как ей казалось, незаметно потянулась к животу и аккуратно погладила его, но Патирк заметил этот жест и перехватил её руку, преподнеся её к своим губам и целуя ладонь.

Глаза Терезы удивленно распахнулись, и она перевела взгляд с ладони в руке Патрика на живот и обратно.

— Ты знаешь, — скорее утвердительно, чем удивленно сказала она, улыбаясь.

Патрик кивнул, опуская её ладонь.

— Как ты догадался? — с любопытством спросила Тереза, продолжив нарезать картофель. — Уже третий месяц, — осторожно добавила она.

Патрик обнял её со спины, обдав ухо горячим дыханием, скрывая горькую усмешку.

— Мороженое.

Тереза удивленно вскинула голову.

— В смысле?

— Ты полюбила сладкое, — сказал Патрик и хитро улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать, как один уголок губ начал стремительно опускаться вниз.

Лицо Терезы стало пунцовым. И она шлёпнула его по руке, когда он кончиками пальцев коснулся её шеи.

Патрик рассмеялся, а в его глазах заплясали бесята.

— Я не об этом сладком говорю, дорогая, но твои мысли мне нравятся, — а потом его голос дрогнул, когда Патрик озвучил главный вопрос. Этот вопрос мучил его с того самого мгновения, как она сказала «третий». — Почему?

Тереза недовольно на него посмотрела, пытаясь одним взглядом дать ему понять, что он сказал это совсем не к месту, и тут же отвернулась, ничего не ответив. Лишь оторвала от рулона кусочек фольги и начала аккуратно раскладывать картофель.

Патрику казалось, что это молчание длится уже целую вечность.

— Что почему? — всё же спросила Тереза минуту спустя.

Патрик вздрогнул.

— Ты ничего не сказала о беременности, Тереза. А ведь совсем скоро малыш начнёт толкаться, — в голосе Патрика был упрёк.

Тереза отвернулась.

— Есть что-то, о чём ты не хочешь со мной говорить? Может это... — он даже зажмурил глаза, произнося эту фразу, боясь увидеть её реакцию.

— Не смей! — гневно оборвала его Тереза, резко оборачиваясь к нему, на её глазах выступили слёзы.

— Прости, — извиняющимся тоном начал Патрик, — я просто... пожалуйста, Тереза, прости, — прошептал он, целуя её щеки, скулы, подбородок. — Я знаю, что не имел никакого права даже сомневаться в этом. Только скажи, почему ты не сказала мне? — его голос сорвался.

Тереза улыбнулась ему, сжав его ладони в своих.

— Мне было страшно, я... Патрик, я... понимаешь, это сложно, ведь ты когда-то был отцом, и я боюсь, что ты... не сможешь, — тихо закончила Тереза, отводя взгляд.

Патрик молчал. Он как никто другой понимал о чём сейчас говорит Тереза. Он не раз думал об этом, не раз с содроганием и страхом представляя, что же будет, если у них появится ребёнок. Он боялся, что не сможет не сравнивать двух совершенно разных детей и в конечном счёте просто отдалится от них. От них обоих — и эта мысль съедала его изнутри.

— Я обещаю, что я... — тут Патрик запнулся, — мы справимся.

— Обещаешь научить меня всему, что знаешь сам? — облегченно выдохнув, спросила Тереза и улыбнулась.

— Торжественно клянусь, что... — начал он, смотря как засветились глаза Терезы, и она сделала взмах рукой, словно дразня его. — Обещаю.

— Из тебя бы получился хороший волшебник, Патрик, — пародируя лесничего из сказки, сказала Тереза, вновь вернувшись к прерванному занятию.

Патрик фыркнул и притянул её к себе, зарываясь носом в её волосы. А рукой провёл по линии бёдер, но Тереза не откликнулась на его ласку. Оставшись проигнорированным, Патрик продолжил свои поползновения, забравшись под фартук и касаясь подушечками пальцев сосков Терезы.

— А вот и вторая причина, как я догадался, — прокомментировал свои действия Патрик, — Они никогда не были столь чувствительны, как сейчас.

— Джейн... — тон Терезы стал угрожающим, хотя за секунду до этого он слышал стон, слетевший с её губ, — приготовь, пожалуйста, соус, — уже более миролюбиво закончила она, пряча свою улыбку, откликнувшись на его ласку и прижимаясь к его груди.

Он недовольно засопел, но отойдя, потянулся за специями. На его губах мелькнула улыбка, когда на полке он заметил банку с мукой. Достав необходимые специи, он быстро приготовил соус и отошёл на небольшое расстояние, дожидаясь пока рыба отправится в духовку.

Едва духовка закрылась, Патрик запустил руку в упаковку с мукой и метнул горсть в сторону Терезы, как раз в это же мгновение она обернулась, и мука попала ей на лицо. Тереза чихнула и потянулась за упаковкой, но Патрик ловко отодвинул её в сторону, успев захватить ещё немного муки и пальнуть ею в сторону Терезы. Та вновь чихнула, чем отвлекла Патрика, когда сама потянулась вновь и схватила пакет и, не раздумывая, вытряхнула на него всё содержимое со словами:

— Ты ребёнок, Джейн.

Тот фыркнул, отряхиваясь.

— А ты не умеешь веселиться, Лисбон, — в тон её ответил Патрик и, взяв Терезу за руку, он повёл её в сторону гостиной. Он не знал, чего хотел добиться, приведя её туда. Но, как только он ступил на порог, шальная мысль закралась ему в голову и он, резко развернувшись, касаясь пальцами руки Терезы, мягким, вкрадчивым голосом проговорил:

— Тогда поиграй со мной, раз я ребёнок. — В его глазах светился огонёк азарта, когда он произносил последнее слово. Подарив ей легкий поцелуй в губы, Патрик в считанные секунды оказался в кресле и с любознательностью кота стал наблюдать за Терезой.

На мгновение Тереза застыла, освещаемая лишь тусклым светом фонаря. Но потом её руки сами развязали шнурок фартука, и материя упала на пол. Патрик видел, что её глаза горели вожделением, пока она без стеснения стояла перед ним обнаженная, такая идеальная, хрупкая, невероятно красивая и до невозможности желанная. Но потом её руки сами развязали шнурок фартука, и материя упала на пол. Патрик видел, что её глаза горели вожделением, пока она без стеснения стояла перед ним обнаженная, такая идеальная, хрупкая, невероятно красивая и до невозможности желанная.

Терезе, как и ему, было совершенно всё равно, что на первом этаже, в гостиной дома, в котором они прожили и который снимали всего два месяца, нет штор, и каждый, кто бы ни прошёл мимо, мог видеть её. Всего на мгновение Патрику захотелось укрыть свою принцессу от ненужных взглядов, но желание взяло вверх. И он просто продолжил смотреть.

Тереза стояла посередине комнаты, не стесняясь своей наготы. Потом она улыбнулась ему, призывно проведя ладонью по обнаженной груди, спускаясь ниже. Тереза плавно двигалась по направлению к нему, и Патрик с нетерпением ждал, когда она приблизится к креслу, в котором он сидел.

Он смотрел, как Тереза закрывает глаза от наслаждения, задевая свои соски руками. Он уже успел расстегнуть свою обсыпанную мукой рубашку и отшвырнуть её, когда Тереза, покачиваясь, протолкнула свои палец в своё лоно и выгнулась прямо над ним, держась за подлокотники кресла, на мгновение прижимаясь к нему обнаженной грудью. И из горла Патрика вырвался неконтролируемый, утробный рык.

Не выдержав сладкой близости, он притянул её к себе, резко сажая её к себе на колени. Тереза охнула, и с её губ сорвался тихий стон. Тогда Патрик улыбнулся. Он не сомневался, что Тереза ждала именно такой реакции, и улыбнулся ещё шире, вспомнив, что её пальцы всё ещё в ней.

Спустя мгновение он завладел её ртом, смакуя вкус её губ, касаясь пальцами её подбородка. От неё пахло клубникой с примесью корицы, как и тогда, когда он потерял зрение. Но сейчас он мог прикоснуться к её губам не только кончиками пальцев. Он точно знал, что на вкус они слаще любого клубничного джема, и это заставляло его улыбаться. Патрик был счастлив. Счастлив, что Тереза с ним.

Прошло уже более года, как они были вместе. Но Патрик всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что рядом та, которую он едва не потерял. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что свои отношения они начали правильно. Нет, не было ни страсти, ни нежности, не было ничего. Только неловкость и какая-то обреченность.

В тот вечер в ресторане, они едва ли обменялись парой фраз. В каждом жесте читалась незнакомая отчужденность. Никто из них не решался сделать первый шаг. Он так и не понял, как они смогли поймать преступника, ведь весь вечер они не отводили взгляд друг от друга, хотя в моменты, когда они сталкивались взглядами, они тут же отводили глаза, словно их застали за чем-то непристойным.

Они изучали друг друга, словно от этого вечера зависело всё, хотя на самом деле так и было. Тереза могла больше никогда не вернуться, и Патрик бы никогда не узнал, каким может быть идеальное утро, вечер, день. Он никогда бы не узнал, как многогранна может быть Тереза, несмотря на многие трудности, которые им пришлось пройти рука об руку.

Прожив вместе пару недель, они поняли, что всё будет не так просто. Они ссорились и мирились, и всегда страстно, с самоотдачей. Он никогда не знал, как начнётся тот или иной день, и как он закончится. Если в самом начале их знакомства он думал, что Тереза как открытая книга, то теперь он понимал, что ошибался и был рад этой ошибке.

За всё то время, что они были вместе, Патрик никогда, ни на одно мгновение не жалел, что так произошло. Им пришлось пройти через многое: довериться друг другу, понять и принять любые недостатки, научиться с этим жить и, в конце концов, опустить все предрассудки, мучившие их прежде, и наслаждаться тем, что у них есть сейчас.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что после того инцидента в ресторане всё так резко изменилось. Что теперь это не «он» или «она», по отдельности, как бывало всегда, а что теперь есть «они», вместе. И Патрик убеждался, что это всё реально лишь тогда, когда раз за разом касался её кожи.

Он старался угадать любые её прихоти и желания, даже те, в которых Тереза так боялась признаться. Патрика всегда забавляла мысль, что Тереза никогда не признается ему в том, что их первая ночь, которую они провели в его трейлере, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха и прижимаясь к друг другу на узком ложе, была для неё одной из воплотившихся в жизнь желаний.

Они медленно узнавали друг друга, все их самые странные и тёмные желания и прихоти. Некоторые из них были неожиданными для каждого, но они приняли их как неотъемлемую часть друг друга и после просто наслаждались. Казалось, что нет ничего, что они могут скрыть друг от друга, ведь теперь они понимали друг друга не просто с полуслова, но и с полувзгляда.

Тереза ёрзала на его коленях, пока Патрик неистово целовал её губы, подбородок, шею и грудь. Тереза вскрикнула, когда он сомкнул зубы на её плече, и резко подпрыгнула, тем самым позволив руке, пальцы которой были внутри, безвольно повиснуть. Патрик потянулся к ней и, притянув к губам руку, облизал каждый палец, смотря прямо Терезе в глаза.

Тереза задышала чаще, одной рукой спускаясь по его груди, а потом лихорадочно, в спешке расстёгнула молнию на его брюках и проникла руками за резинку боксёров, чем вызвала у Патрика низкий рык. И он, наконец, сдавшись, подхватил её на руки, а она, в свою очередь, обхватив его талию ногами, притянула его к себе и не размыкала поцелуй до тех пор, пока он не опрокинул ее на кровать, где они не раз и не два слились в одно целое, и Тереза с достоинством отомстила Патрику за те слова, которые он сказал ей ранее, заявив, что веселиться она умеет.

Через два часа Тереза, выбравшись из его тёплых объятий, поспешила на кухню. Спустя десять минут она вновь юркнула под одеяло, и Патрик пошутил, что вообще-то рыбу на сковороде было бы быстрее приготовить, за что получил тычок в ребра и обжигающий поцелуй со вкусом ванильного мороженного.

Рассмеявшись, он вовлёк её в новый поцелуй, оказываясь сверху.

Тереза лениво, со смешинкой в глазах, сказала, что хочет спать и сейчас уже за полночь. Патрик её проигнорировал, наклоняясь к ней и целуя в шею, затем спускаясь к груди и целуя висящий на шее крестик. В ответ он услышал нежный шёпот, её ноги обвили его за талию, а руки совершенно бессовестно запутались в его волосах, притягивая его ближе. Патрик лишь довольно улыбнулся, проникая в неё вновь и заглушая протяжный стон поцелуем.

И даже сейчас, рассматривая родное лицо, он не сомневался, что на его спине красуется не одна красная полоса, и этот факт вызвал у него улыбку.

Тереза беспокойно завозилась, и Патрик обнял её крепче, прижимая к себе. Она стряхнула его руку и отодвинулась, а через пару мгновений закричала, хватая ртом воздух, в её глазах стоял ужас.

Патрик наклонился к ней, всматриваясь в лицо, и Тереза, отойдя от шока, притянула его к себе за шею и впилась в его губы злым поцелуем. Притягивая его к себе ближе, она закинула свои ноги на его бедра и укусила его за нижнюю губу.

В первое мгновение Патрик застыл. Такой напор и злость появились впервые, хотя секунду назад он видел в её глазах страх. Он обнял её, позволяя выплеснуть эмоции, и буквально в следующую секунду Тереза задрожала, сотрясаясь в беззвучном рыдании.

Патрик обнял её, целуя в висок.

— Ш-ш, всё хорошо, всё хорошо, родная, это просто сон.

Тереза всхлипнула, пряча своё лицо на его груди.

— Мне снилось, что ты... ты... тебя... — Тереза не могла произнести последнее слово.

— Я здесь, я с тобой. Я рядом. Всё хорошо, — шепнул Патрик, гладя и целуя её волосы, ему было больно видеть её такой — почти сломленной из-за какого сна.

— Патрик... — с надрывом прошептала Тереза, касаясь пальцами ранки на губах. — Я... прости, такого больше не повториться. Больно?

— Забудь, всё в порядке, — он одобряюще улыбнулся ей и коснулся её губ своими.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, ероша ладонью его волосы.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо выдохнула Тереза, утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу.

— И я. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Тереза, — так же тихо ответил Патрик, вслушиваясь в её мерное дыхание.

Тереза вновь уснула.

Патрик аккуратно выбрался из постели, решив принять душ и сделать завтрак на двоих, так, как Тереза любит.

Он не знал, что именно ей снилось, но по надрывающемуся голосу и незаконченной фразе, он понял, что в этом сне с ним случилось что-то ужасное. И вздрогнул, боясь представить, что было бы, если бы это стало правдой. Он бы себе никогда этого не простил, одного взгляда на Терезу после кошмара ему было достаточно.

Решив переговорить о всевозможных способах защиты с Эбботом, Патрик кивнул сам себе и направился в душ, раздумывая под каким предлогом лучше оповестить об этом Терезу. С Эбботом он разберётся, и он не сомневался, что Дэннис поймёт его, и даже мог предположить, зная Эббота, что Терезу посадят за бумажную работу с условием, что он будет вести себя хорошо и не будет раздражать окружающих и досаждать им. А вот Тереза, его хрупкая принцесса, будет наверняка в гневе, но от этой мысли помимо его желания внизу разливалось тепло.

Конечно же, он не мог этого обещать, но, если это будет держать Терезу на безопасном расстоянии, он согласен на всё. Даже на ненавистную бумажную работу. И будет даже лучше, если они оба засядут где-нибудь в архиве.

Поставив турку на газ и включив духовку на нужную температуру, он начал насвистывать песню Спайс Гёлс, под которую они танцевали вчера.

Вытащив из холодильника готовое тесто, Патрик быстро раскатал его и, разрезав на квадратики, закрутил их. Оглядев свою работу, Патрик решил, что доволен ею. И отправил круасаны в духовку.

Спустя двадцать минут Патрик толкнул дверь в их спальню, держа на подносе тарелку с круасанами, баночки с черничным и клубничным джемами и две дымящиеся кружки.

Бросив взгляд на кровать, он застыл, чудом успев поставить поднос на прикроватный столик.

Первое, что он увидел, была кровь. На кровати лежала Тереза, и на её лице была кровь. Патрику казалось, что он забыл, как дышать. — Только не снова, пожалуйста, — в панике зашептал он.

Медленно из его мира уходили все краски, оставляя лишь чёрное, белое и ужасающе красное. Он метнулся к кровати, но для него всё проходило как в замедленной съемке. Он прощупал пульс и облегченно вздохнул, когда услышал мерный стук сердца.

Осторожно, чтобы не напугать её, вероятно, шокированным и безумным взглядом, он разбудил Терезу и, аккуратно взяв на руки, понёс в ванну.

По дороге в ванну Тереза окончательно проснулась и, оглядев его с ног до головы, поняла, что что-то не так. Она пискнула, когда увидела своё отражение в зеркале, и минуту спустя, когда кровь была смыта водой, обеспокоенно взглянула на Патрика.

— Ты подумал, что я, как и тогда... — она не стала заканчивать предложение.

Патрик подавленно кивнул.

Тереза обняла его, ласково перебирая его волосы и гладя спину, его взгляд заставил её сердце болезненно сжаться.

— Всё хорошо, это, наверное, всего лишь давление. Это всего лишь кровь из носа. Я жива, всё в порядке. Грейс говорила, что такое может случится.

Патрик, наконец, отмер и обнял её в ответ.

— Чудовищное было зрелище. Извини.

Патрик рассмеялся, и в его смехе были истерические нотки.

— Я больше такое не переживу, — обнимая Терезу, выдохнул он.

— Переживёшь, — каркающим, ненавистным голосом ответили ему из-за спины, и последнее, что успел увидеть Патрик — как Тереза бросилась в его сторону, стараясь заслонить собой, он едва заметно улыбнулся, подумав, что даже в таком положении она пытается его защитить, и в следующее мгновение погрузился в темноту.

center* * */center

Патрик Джейн проснулся от своего собственного крика и тут же услышал мерзкий смешок:

— Глядите-ка, наша белокурая красавица проснулась. Кто тебе снился на этот раз? Красный Джон? Или, может быть, тебе снились твои ангелы, которых ты потерял по собственной глупости? Или, может, твоя несуществующая подружка? Как её там... Тереза? Кто на этот раз, Патрик?

Патрик сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать вновь. Этот мерзкий голос в голове мешал ему. Несмотря на то, что его лечили и пичкали всякими безвкусными таблетками уже на протяжении года. Он добровольно закрылся в этой клинике, надеясь, что голос уйдёт. Но голос не уходил, да и добровольно ли он закрылся?

Его собственный голос из его же головы. Он запер его здесь. Мерзкий голос, отдающий интонациями Красного Джона. Этого ублюдка, который отнял у него всё. Его семью, его счастье, его будущее. Всё.

Единственное, что Патрик мог сказать с уверенностью для самого себя, это то, что Красный Джон исчез из его жизни. Но он не переставал преследовать его в снах, он мучил его в кошмарах. Он раз за разом твердил ему, что Терезы не существует, и он её выдумал. Что это плод его больной фантазии. Что её никогда не было. Что он все двенадцать лет провёл в психушке, а не год, как ему казалось.

Что нет ничего, кроме его мыслей о мести и его прошлом, что Красный Джон жив, и он дожидается своего часа, чтобы увидиться с ним, с Патриком, жертвой своих деяний, и посмеяться над ним вдоволь. Но Патрик не верил этому голосу и в памяти раз за разом по крупинкам восстанавливал образ Терезы. В том, что она реальна, он не сомневался. Ведь на его шее висел её крестик. Который она вложила в его ладонь перед тем, как начался этот кошмар.

Джейн открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати.

В голове барабанной дробью отбивала чечётку мысль, что это не к добру. Ему не снились сны, где Тереза Лисбон была на волоске от гибели. Никогда. Но в этот раз такой поворот событий приснился ему дважды, а Джейн не любил парные числа. Но своему чутью Патрик Джейн верил, потому что то, что он не любил, имело свойство сбываться. И это означало одно — она в опасности.

Он чертыхнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, где же его телефон, и огляделся. Вчерашняя фляжка рома всё ещё стояла рядом с кроватью, и он, не раздумывая, глотнул из неё, поморщившись. Пойло обожгло горло, и он закашлялся.

В трейлере послышалась возня, и Патрик резко повернул голову на звук, зашипев от накатившей тошноты.

Рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки лежала женщина, её темные волосы ниспадали ей на спину, Джейн хотел разбудить её, но, передумав, глотнул ещё рома.

Он смотрел в окно, пытаясь вспомнить какого чёрта вообще происходит. И, откинувшись на подушку, перевёл взгляд на спящую рядом женщину. То, что произошло вчера он помнил смутно. И это не доставляло никакой радости.

Они удачно закончили дело, но Эббот всё равно остался им недоволен, ведь он совсем отбился от рук, как только Тереза улетела в Вашингтон три месяца назад.

Три месяца.

Джейн застонал, даже не пытаясь приглушить звук, хоть и знал, что на той стороне кровати кто-то спал.

Она не осталась, она улетела к Пайку, не дав ему и шанса. Он опоздал.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, что двигало им, когда он в тот же вечер оказался в баре и напился. До чёртиков. На следующие утро он оказался в незнакомом месте с тремя девушками в одной постели.

Джейн поморщился, он не имел никакого желания вспоминать, что произошло с ним в эти несколько часов. Это было его первое утро, когда он знал, что Терезы Лисбон больше нет рядом.

Следующие две недели прошли относительно спокойно. Эббот лишь недовольно хмурился, когда он опаздывал на брифинги. Джейн целыми днями бездумно пялился в потолок, лежа на своём диване, или кидал взгляд на опустевший стол Терезы Лисбон, чем неизменно раздражал Эббота. Правда, от этого раскрываемость дел не страдала.

На третей неделе в отделе появилась новенькая. Джейн оживился, а Эббот довольно ухмылялся, восторгаясь столь гениальным шагом со своей стороны.

Но не тут-то было.

Неделю спустя мисс Мелисса Стоун заявила, что увольняется по причинам личного характера и посмотрев на довольную физиономию Джейна, Эббот задумался. Неужто Патрик-я-шарахаюсь-от-любой-женщины-Джейн, так быстро завербовал бедную девочку, что она сбегает или, не дай Бог, уходит в декрет?

Недовольно зыркнув на Джейна и получив самую что ни на есть нахальную улыбку в ответ, Эббот забеспокоился и отстранил непутёвого консультанта от дел. Чуть позже выяснив, что Джейн просто-напросто зарекомендовал девушку где-то выше по списку. В общем, сделал он это зря. Но было поздно. Патрик Джейн подался во все тяжкие.

Девушки сменяли одна другую, к своему счастью, Джейн не решился менять их каждый день, но дважды в неделю у его спутницы менялась внешность и имя, которое он даже не пытался запомнить.

В его трейлере теперь всегда стояла фляжка с ромом, иногда это мог быть и виски, но для Джейна в последнее время это не имело никакого значения. Некому было съязвить: «Джейн, а где же твой чай?» — и всё в том же духе. Ему этого не хватало.

Он уже почти тысячелетие не видел и не чувствовал её улыбку. Он так по ней скучал.

Иногда он звонил ей, спрашивая, как дела. И, получая в ответ: «Всё хорошо, Джейн», ему хотелось завыть. Заорать на кого-нибудь — до боли, до хрипа в горле, но этого кого-нибудь не было. Была только пронизывающая до костей пустота и холод.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы у неё с Пайком всё разладилось, кончилось, умерло, и она вернулась. Но ничего не менялось.

Он мог звонить ей хоть каждый день, но он этого не делал. Хотя его рука каждое утро и каждый вечер тянулась к телефону. Сейчас он понимал, что не может всецело владеть её временем, и от этого было больно. Так больно, что иногда ему казалось, что, если он вырвет сердце из своей груди, будет легче.

Почему он понял это так поздно?

От бессилия Патрик стукнул кулаком по подушке и сдавленно охнул, попав по чему-то костяшкам пальцев.

Подняв подушку, он увидел свой телефон. В нём было три пропущенных звонка. И все от Эббота. Но Патрик их проигнорировал, лишь меланхолично заметив, что опоздал на работу более чем на три часа.

Сейчас его главной задачей было дозвониться до Лисбон. Он не знал, как объяснит ей свой звонок. «Тереза, я звоню тебе, потому что мне приснился плохой сон с твоим участием. Дважды?» или, может, «Лисбон, мне тут приснился сон, что мы с тобой вместе, и ты ждёшь от меня ребёнка?»

Оба варианта звучали абсурдно и до безобразия смешно. Что он может сделать, чтобы она вернулась?

Тут кто-то кашлянул, и Патрик резко обернулся, вспоминая, что он в трейлере не один.

Женщина, которая спала рядом с ним, проснулась и теперь, казалось, изучала его. Пристальным и цепким взглядом — так, словно от этого зависела вся её жизнь.

— Меня зовут Белинда, если ты забыл, Патрик, — её вкрадчивый голос, показался ему знакомым, но он отмёл эту мысль.

— Белинда, да. Спасибо за вечер, Белинда, — натянуто поблагодарил он.

Женщина усмехнулась, неспешно одеваясь.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, если что, звони мне ещё, Патрик. — И, мазнув губами по щеке, выпорхнула из трейлера.

Патрика передёрнуло. Что он нашёл в ней вчера? Он с ненавистью покосился на фляжку с ромом, зарекаясь больше не пить.

Мысли плавно переключились на самую яркую часть его сна. Конечно, ему снилась Лисбон, но это скорее были обрывки воспоминаний, чем что-то новое и живое. Этот сон был пропитан яркими эмоциями, начиная с возбуждения и заканчивая страхом. Он не был похож на все остальные, и единственный вопрос, который занимал его мысли был: «Почему? Почему сейчас?» По какой причине ему снились такие яркие сны, где они вместе. Где они любят друг друга, где он может признаться самому себе, что до боли хочет ощущать её рядом. Что боится потерять её и может никогда больше не увидеть блеска её зелёных, таких родных для него глаз. Никогда больше не услышать её голоса.

Эти сны словно вывели его из транса, показав, какими могут быть его чувства. Эти сны помогли со всей ясностью осознать, насколько глубоки эти чувства. И они показали, какими губительными они могут быть. Без неё.

И он в бессилии закрыл глаза, представляя её образ, и до боли закусил губу, чтобы не закричать. Эти чувства — бездна, которую он смог осознать, лишь когда потерял её.

Интересно, он кричал что-нибудь во сне? Хотя это не имело значения. Сейчас стоило подумать о том, что сказать Лисбон. Но в раскалывающуюся от боли голову не приходила ни одна здравая мысль — там была только звенящая пустота.

Набрав наизусть выученный номер, он нажал на звонок. На первом гудке Патрик хотел бросить трубку. На втором он подумал, что это не самая лучшая его идея. На третьем — обозвал себя идиотом. На четвёртом он уже не смог нажать на отбой. На пятом Патрик стал переживать, что действительно случилось что-то плохое. На шестом гудке наконец-то кто-то взял трубку.

Патрик уже хотел извиниться за то, что отрывает её от дел, но следующая фраза заставила его заледенеть на месте и вцепиться в телефон, словно за спасательный круг.

— Извини, Патрик, Тереза не может сейчас подойти к телефону. Ей что-нибудь передать?

Джейн сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать.

— Где она?

— Занята, желаешь что-нибудь передать? — голос был холоден и спокоен, и Джейн уже его ненавидел.

— Да. Позови её к телефону, или я приеду и найду её сам, — в ярости бросил Джейн, ожидая ответа.


	4. Part II-II

Тереза завозилась во сне, что-то тихо, неразборчиво шепча. Она металась по постели, дыхание её было учащённым и отрывистым. Она несколько раз выгнулась, немного приподнимаясь на постели, словно готовясь к прыжку, и её рот открылся в немом крике.

Вдруг Тереза распахнула глаза, резко садясь на постели. Она еле сдержала вскрик отчаянья, но, когда поняла, где находится, немного успокоилась и притянула к себе колени, опуская на них голову.

Ей приснился кошмар, о существовании которого она старалась забыть вот уже который год. Как и тогда, много лет назад, когда Джейн чудом успел отойти от фургончика, в котором был заложник и бомба.

Только этот кошмар был изощренней, в этом кошмаре в фургончике был Джейн, и к нему была привязана бомба, а рядом с ним... До взрыва бомбы оставалось всего пару секунд, и Тереза не успела. Фургон взорвался вместе с Джейном и Энни. С самыми дорогими ей людьми.

Тереза дрожала всем телом, стуча зубами. Обхватив себя руками, она пыталась успокоиться, но тщетно. Страх словно щипцами сковал её движения, и она не могла свободно дышать, лёгкие горели огнём.

Знакомая мелодия привлекла внимание, касаясь слуха. Её телефон. Тереза так резко вскинула голову, что в глазах в то же мгновение заплясали белые пятна, и она прикрыла глаза, досчитала до трёх и вновь открыла их. Её всё ещё трясло от пережитого кошмара.

Вытянув ноги, Тереза осторожно, без резких движений, опустила их на пол. Мягкий, пушистый ковёр под ступнями не придал ей никакой уверенности в своих силах. Хотелось лежать и ничего не делать. Хотелось, чтобы её кто-нибудь обнял, а она в свою очередь уткнулась в родное плечо. Но сейчас ей приходилось справляться в одиночку. Рядом не было того, кто был ей нужен.

С первого раза встать не получилось. Она тут же упала вновь на кровать. От бессилия хотелось кричать, и она закусила губу. Звать Маркуса не имело смысла. Она не хотела, чтобы он видел её в таком состоянии.

Сосредоточившись, Тереза смогла встать со второго раза, но её немного пошатывало, словно она была пьяна. Неуверенно она шагнула по направлению к двери и еле удержала равновесие, едва не упав. С трудом выровняв дыхание и в сумасшедшем ритме скачущее сердце, Тереза накинула на себя халат, завязав его как можно туже. Её знобило.

Лишь сейчас Тереза осознала, что телефон больше не звонит, и прислушалась к шуму внизу. Открыв дверь, она очень аккуратно спустилась по лестнице и застыла за спиной будущего мужа.

— ... что-нибудь передать? — Эта фраза была ей знакома, и липкий пот медленно стёк по спине Терезы. Её охватила непонятная тревога.

Тереза прижалась к Маркусу, обдав его шею горячим дыханием.

Он обернулся к ней и беззвучно изрёк: «Патрик», даря ей лёгкий поцелуй в висок.

И Тереза после этой фразы, не раздумывая ни секунды, вырвала у него из рук свой телефон. Первое, что она услышала, прижав к уху аппарат, — гнев, и лишь секунды спустя она начала понимать саму фразу.

— ... я приеду и найду её сам.

Тереза забыла, как дышать.

Неужели что-то случилось?

— Джейн, — её голос охрип, — это я. Что случилось?

На другом конце провода повисло молчание.

— Джейн?

— Тереза...

Джейн выдохнул это с долей облегчения, но его голос был обречённым и сломленным. Только вот эта интонация... Сколько раз Тереза просыпалась от такого шёпота в её снах? Произнесённого этим голосом её имени? Сколько? Тереза не знала.

Но этого происходило так часто и было так желанно, что она, не раздумывая, прижималась к телу рядом, и тот человек с восторгом и упоением уносил её в края блаженства. И всё это было враньём. Это был не тот мужчина. Всё было не так.

Почему любовь к Маркусу была не такой? Она была мягкой, словно плюшевый мишка, сладкой, как сахарная вата, и её хотелось защищать. Словно она была чем-то хрупким, как чьё-то детское доверие. Ей было стыдно.

Иногда ей до дрожи хотелось, чтобы Маркус жарко брал её, и она в бреду шептала его имя. Но в итоге в ней не просыпалось ничего кроме нежности к нему и раскаяния, поэтому всё казалось таким, словно в этой жизни не было острых углов, а был лишь замкнутый круг. Без ссор, скандалов, ревности. Но, похоже, сама она хотела не этого. Она хотела совсем противоположного. Замкнутый круг. Она тонула. В этой бездне, что неумолимо тянула её вниз, в которой она разучилась дышать.

— Джейн, — напряжённо, но более уверено и твёрдо произнесла Тереза, хотя сама боялась выдать себя дрожащим, нетвёрдым голосом.

— Как ты? — столь неожиданный вопрос, заданный собеседником, такимжеланным собеседником на том конце провода застал её врасплох. Она ожидала после таких речей чего-то серьёзного, но, похоже, Джейн не разучился удивлять. И ему об этом знать не стоило.

— Тереза? — в голосе послышалось беспокойство. — Всё хорошо?

В первое мгновение Терезе захотелось крикнуть: «Нет!». Сказать, что всё совсем не в порядке. Что она скучает, что... Но она не могла. Гордость. Она всё ещё злилась на тот поступок в отеле и, кажется, Патрик это понял.

— Прости, — ей показалось, что он говорил это почти искренне, почти — потому что в голосе слышалась горечь.

— За что? — Терезе не хотелось об этом говорить, но она знала, что он поймёт.

— Ты знаешь, — кажется, он облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся. Уголки её губ поползли вверх от такой же волны облегчения, но она решила промолчать.

— Я разбудил тебя? У тебя сонный голос... — тон, с которым Джейн сказал это был немного виноватым. — О, чёрт! Я совсем забыл о разнице во времени, — в голосе послышались нотки раскаяния.

Тереза закатила глаза.

— Джейн, немедленно прекрати! — возмущённо шикнула она и услышала, как на том конце провода приглушённо засмеялись.

Напряжение полностью схлынуло. Тереза расслабленно улыбнулась. Но в это же мгновение улыбка сползла с её лица.

— Патрик, — незнакомый голос жизнерадостно и, казалось, с нежностью, позвал её собеседника. Звук смачного поцелуя до сих пор звучал в ушах. — Я, по-моему, забыла кое-что, — голос звучал немного взволновано, но бодро. Щёлкнул замочек на сумочке, Тереза никогда его ни с чем не спутала бы. — Всё, я побежала. Не скучай!

Неприятное чувство обожгло, ужалило и растеклось по всему телу. Телефон едва не выпал из рук. Эта женщина, кем бы она не была, назвала Джейна по имени. Они близки. В это же мгновение Тереза поняла, что у неё кружится голова, и ей нужно сесть.

— Тереза? — голос звучал виновато.

— Да? — Кажется, это прозвучало слишком резко, но ей было наплевать. Тут зазвонил телефон Маркуса, и он одними губами произнёс: «Тебя». — Джейн, подожди секунду...

— Работа? — понимающе спросил Джейн.

Тереза кивнула, забыв, что его нет рядом.

— Да, — опомнившись, подтвердила Тереза, кладя телефон на стол.

Телефон Маркуса перекочевал ей в руку.

— Слушаю.

— Агент Лисбон? — уточнил приятный мужской голос.

— Да, это я.

— К нашему сожалению, мы вынуждены сообщить, что вы должны вернуться на прежнее рабочее место.

Тереза в ту же секунду стала серьёзной, но слабость так и не отступила.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, с чем это связано?

— Это связано с тем, что информация о деле, по которому вы работаете, обновилась. По некоторым данным, маньяк поменял локацию и появился как раз в тех краях.

— Поняла. Когда можно выдвигаться?

— Самолёт в девять вечера. И, мисс Лисбон...

— Да?

— Ваши коллеги ещё не в курсе, поэтому вам самой придётся разъяснить им детали дела. Надеюсь, вас это не затруднит. Вся остальная информация — на вашей почте.

И собеседник отсоединился.

Тереза, постояв ещё пару секунд, не выдержала и осела на рядом стоящий стул.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Маркус, забирая телефон из трясущихся рук.

Тереза помотала головой, голос не слушался.

Тут она, не выдержав, поспешила в сторону ванной.

Оказавшись там, она дрожащими руками облокотилась на раковину. Отражение в зеркале смотрело на неё уставшим и потухшим взглядом. Противный комок в горле не желал уходить, и, едва она успела среагировать, Терезу вырвало.

— Тереза, ты в порядке? — раздалось из-за двери.

Кое-как ответив, Тереза попыталась успокоиться. Она простояла над раковиной, пытаясь унять дрожь, но та не уходила. Умывшись холодной водой, она меланхолично наблюдала, как то, что изверг её желудок, смывает водой. На мгновение она закрыла глаза.

А когда распахнула их вновь, её лицо перекосило. Привкус, оставшийся во рту, неумолимо подталкивал её к ещё одному рвотному позыву. Она прополоскала рот, и только тогда стало чуть легче.

Тереза поспешила к Маркусу.

— Я, кажется, перенервничала, — виновато оправдала себя она, как только оказалась на пороге гостиной.

Маркус кивнул.

— Что случилось?

— Меня... я возвращаюсь, — после этой фразы она почувствовала облегчение. — Работа, — пояснила Тереза, натыкаясь на удивлённый взгляд.

Маркус вновь кивнул, больше ничего не спрашивая.

— Завтрак?

— Не откажусь, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответила Тереза.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тереза взяла телефон со стола и удивлённо охнула, обнаружив, что Джейн ещё на связи.

— Извини, Джейн, немного задержалась, — соврать получилось на удивление легко.

— Ничего, — если Джейн и раскусил её, то ничего не сказал.

— Я вылетаю по работе последним рейсом, встретишь меня?

На том конце провода повисло молчание. А после отрывистое «да» стало ей ответом.

— Приятного полёта, увидимся вечером, — голос Джейна охрип, или ей показалось?

Послышались гудки.

Тереза чувствовала себя опустошённой.

— Маркус? — робко позвала она, всё время её разговора он стоял к ней спиной.

Он резко повернулся, выпустив из рук блюдце с блинчиками. Тереза тут же бросилась помогать собирать осколки, но Маркус оттолкнул её, попросив заварить кофе. Когда они в напряжённом молчании завтракали, Тереза попыталась заговорить снова:

— Маркус, ты же понимаешь... Это работа. Я не могла отказаться.

Маркус угрюмо кивнул.

— Ты скоро вернёшься? — с немалой надеждой спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно ответила Тереза.

Маркус вновь кивнул. Всё оставшееся время завтрака они не разговаривали. Каждый думал о своём.

В течение дня настроение в доме не изменилось. Терезе захотелось сбежать, как можно быстрее улететь. Это напряжение угнетало её. Запихнув в сумку всё самое необходимое, Тереза нервно ходила по комнатам, но это не помогало успокоиться. Заказав такси, она в последний раз попыталась поговорить с Маркусом:

— Маркус, я знаю, что тебя это гнетёт так же, как и меня, и что, возможно, мне стоило бы отказаться, но сейчас уже поздно.

Он продолжал молчать.

— Маркус, это всего лишь командировка по делу. Маркус!

— Я понимаю, — всё же глухо ответил он.

Тереза начала злиться. Ей хотелось закричать: «Да ничего ты не понимаешь!», но она сдержалась. Коснувшись губами его щеки, она попрощалась.

Маркус никак не отреагировал. Даже не обнял.

Было больно, поэтому всё то время, что она ехала в такси, её преследовало чувство дежавю. Ступая на трап самолёта, Тереза оглянулась, она начала привыкать к этому городу, а он провожал её так же холодно, как и тот, откуда она прилетела.

За плечами не было никого, кто хотел бы удержать её. И Тереза смахнула непрошённые слёзы ладонью. Спустя десять минут они уже взмыли над Вашингтоном, и Тереза закрыла глаза, подумав, что теперь она совершенно не уверена в том, что ждёт её в будущем.

Время в самолёте тянулось мучительно долго. Тереза, как ни старалась, не могла отвлечь себя от мысли, что она что-то упускает. Единственное, что она знала точно, это то, что всё изменится. Уже менялось. И она не была уверена, нравятся ли ей эти перемены.

Три месяца пролетели быстро, она наслаждалась новой работой, и новым мужчиной, в конце концов, всё было ново. Но после это стало её тяготить. Понимание, что рядом не её мужчина, а тот, который нужен ей так сильно, что иногда больно дышать, и о ком она думает постоянно, так далеко, убивало.

Также ей было очень тяжело находиться вдалеке от семьи. Было стыдно. За те годы, за те мгновения, когда её не было рядом с теми людьми, которыми она дорожила больше жизни. За те тайны, что она держала в секрете многие годы, и не была уверена, что когда-нибудь сможет их раскрыть. Потому что это было бы больно.

И эти сны. Они мучили её раз за разом. Во сне её мужчина, Патрик, умирал. Каждый раз Тереза почти задыхалась, каждый глоток воздуха давался с большим трудом. В такие мгновения единственное, чего она хотела, это вдохнуть запах его кожи, запутать свои пальцы в волосах цвета плавленого золота и уснуть, ощущая близость его тела.

Она любила его. О боже, как она его любила. Если бы она имела смелость сказать об этом, сделать шаг навстречу, всего один маленький шаг, но для неё он казался непреодолимым. Сложным. Словно прыжок в неизвестность. Терезе было страшно. Она боялась той боли, что могла, и до сих пор может появиться, если она скажет всего три слова. Таких крохотных, но таких заветных и желанных. Для неё.

Но Патрик не делал никаких шагов ей навстречу. Она так надеялась, что там, в «Синей Птице», всё изменится. Но как же она ошиблась! Не изменилось ничего, стало только больнее, а в груди была ноющая пустота. И то, что он не остановил её, там, в аэропорту, да и не важно где, просто не остановил, было её проблемой. Потому что Тереза надеялась. Она ждала. Слишком сильно. Слишком.

Женский голос в трубке и звук поцелуя были для неё ударом ниже пояса. Тем, чего она не ожидала. Но она не винила его, Патрик должен был идти дальше. Но почему же Терезе казалось, что там, на острове, он ждал только её? Читая эти письма, в которых было так много тепла и тоски, она надеялась, что он думает о ней. Она так этого хотела и так скучала.

А когда он вернулся... Ощущать Патрика рядом было блаженством. Тереза впервые за много лет смогла обнять его без каких-либо задних мыслей и наслаждаться этим. Его улыбка для неё была вознаграждением. Ей хотелось его поцеловать, почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах, но она сдержалась, прикусывая губу почти до крови. Встреча была... тёплой. И она много от неё ждала. Зря.

Те сны, что снились ей в дни одиночества, заставляли не отчаиваться, надеяться, ждать. А что теперь? Что теперь? Она не ждала, она больше не надеяласья. Но глупое сердце не хотело её слушать. Оно сладко замирало каждый раз, когда Тереза слышала голос Патрика. Глупое сердце! Для неё эта глава должна была закрыться — надежды не осталось, нужно было обо всём забыть. Патрик сделал свой выбор. А Маркус мог бы ей помочь двигаться дальше, но сны... Они ломали Терезу, руша все преграды, которые она старалась выстроить. Ломали её волю, её веру в то, что у неё получится. Что она справиться, ведь она же сильная.

Как оказалось, не очень.

Едва Тереза услышала его голос, сердце мгновенно забилось быстрее. Слабая. Глупая. И упрямая. Этого она точно никак не могла отнять, поэтому чем ближе самолёт был к пункту назначения, тем сильнее крепла решимость. Попытаться всё выяснить, хотя бы для самой себя.

Самолёт приземлился так мягко, что задремавшая Тереза этого даже не заметила. В голове было пусто, словно мысли кто-то украл. Думать не хотелось, не хотелось и двигаться. Но вспомнив где она находится и для чего, Тереза глубоко вздохнула.

Её ждали. Или ей бы хотелось, чтобы её ждали. Джейн обещал. И Тереза с замиранием сердца, до дрожи боялась, что он не сдержит своего обещания. Снова.

Спускаясь по трапу, Тереза считала шаги на раз-два. У неё было такое чувство, что её ведут на расстрел. Что сейчас на кону её судьба, и один неправильный шаг решит всё.

Она старалась не смотреть на людей, радовавшихся приезду домой, ведь здесь её ждали не особо приятные воспоминания. Особенно последние. Самые острые, впившиеся ей в сердце иглами.

Тереза боялась поднять глаза и увидеть, что Джейна нет. Хотя так, наверное, было бы и лучше. Она бы...

Лгунья.

Она бы ничего не сделала. И легче бы не стало. Не сейчас. Ещё рано.

«Подними глаза, Тереза. Просто посмотри, — убеждала она себя. — Если его здесь нет, ты всё равно справишься».

И она подняла, в то же мгновение едва не задохнувшись. Ей не хотелось знать, как он оказался здесь, на самолётной площадке. Ей не хотелось знать, почему он выглядит таким чертовски соблазнительным и расслабленным. Потому что она догадывалась, и от этой мысли сердце ухнуло вниз.

Она остановилась рядом с ним, поприветствовав его кивком головы, и слабо улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Но была ли она дома? Этот запах стал для неё родным, потому что она слишком многого ждала. Здесь был он, тот, кого она любила. Но был ли этот город её домом, сказать было очень трудно.

— Да, — лишь смогла выдавить из себя Тереза.

Они шли бок о бок, как и в старые добрые времена до машины, но что-то внутри неё рушилось. Они шли молча, не проронив ни слова, ни о чём не спрашивая. И чем ближе они были к машине, тем сильнее Терезе казалось, что произойдёт чудо, но ничего не произошло.

Ей хотелось той перепалки: кто же будет сидеть за рулём? Но ничего не случилось. Он лишь молча открыл для неё дверцу и так же молча сел за руль сам.

— Ты приехала, — констатировал Джейн, когда они тронулись с места.

— Да, — всё так же односложно ответила Тереза.

— Что сказал Пайк? — обыденным тоном спросил он, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и Терезе захотелось ему врезать. Больно, чтобы костяшки на руке заныли, и чтобы на скуле Патрика образовался бордовый синяк.

— Он знает, что это работа, Джейн. Всё хорошо.

Ложь.

— Рад слышать.

Почему его голос звучит так бесстрастно? Почему так больно?

— Куда мы едем?

— А куда ты хочешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он.

— Я не знаю. И разве мы не должны отправиться в ФБР?

— Нет. Тебе следует отдохнуть.

— Да, наверное, — уже немного сонно ответила Тереза, её начало укачивать. — Отвези меня к ближайшему отелю, я сниму там комнату...

— Как скажешь. Но ты не думаешь, что...

Тереза не дослушала. Царство Морфея распахнуло для неё свои объятия.

Последнее, о чём она подумала, что её никогда не укачивало прежде.


	5. Part II-III

**Предупреждение: Упоминаются однополые отношения.**

Патрик не был уверен, что расслышал правильно фразу: «я вылетаю вечером», так и хотелось переспросить: «что?» Но он этого не сделал. Это бы выглядело глупо, ведь он далеко не глухой. И расслышал он как раз таки правильно. Вопрос, который Тереза задала после, заставил Патрика потерять дар речи, но всего лишь на секунду. Собравшись, он ответил что-то вроде: «увидимся вечером». И он даже не помнил, как сказал «да» на её вопрос. Зачем он это сделал?

Патрик не был готов, хотя жаждал этого не меньше, чем когда-то смерти Красному Джону. Глупость какая, но ему было страшно, а ещё Белинда... При мысли о ней ему хотелось завязать себе что-нибудь тугим узлом на шее, задохнуться, умереть, лишь бы больше не вспоминать о своих слабостях, но он не мог. Не сейчас. Сейчас главное — Тереза. Его одновременно сковывали два совершенно противоположных чувства, и это раздражало, давило на нервы и бесило. Он не мог с собой ничего поделать, но чувствовал себя не лучше подростка, который успел натворить глупостей и теперь боится директора.

Длинные гудки отрезвили его. Ударили больно, под дых. Заставили очнуться окончательно. Что он творил? Зачем ему нужно было это всё? Больно-больно-больно. Слишком. Он дурак, полный. Конечно, она всё ещё любила, а что сделал он? Почему так гадко? Словно он её предал, словно всё это его ошибка.

Ошибка, которую Патрик может исправить. Ведь жизнь обычно не даёт шансов дважды, а если и даёт, то непременно будет и третий. Последний. Для него, потому что, если он снова ошибётся, он себе этого не простит. И даже не побоится заикнуться о том, что больше не захочет жить после этого. Ведь он почти так и сделал. Пока она не позвонила. Мог ли он сказать, что она его простила? Определённо, нет. Тереза его не простила. Но он сделает всё, чтобы это случилось.

— Дэннис? — не поприветствовав собеседника, тут же перешёл к делу Патрик, откинув все формальности в сторону.

На том конце провода хмыкнули.

— Что случилось, Джейн?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Лисбон прилетает сегодня вечером?

— Да, мне сообщили, но, увы, я не знаю с чем это связано.

— Хорошо. Значит она разъяснит нам всё сама.

— Да, и Джейн... — как бы между прочим начал Эббот.

— Да? — немного устало спросил Патрик, хотя он уже и так знал, что Дэннис собирается ему сказать.

— Не наделай глупостей, в этот раз я тебе не помощник. Чтобы в последний раз я замечал, что тебя нет на месте. Я ясно выражаюсь? — на том конце провода послышались гудки.

Патрик другого и не ожидал. Он сам во всём виноват, Эббот же, в свою очередь, как раз таки всё сделал правильно.

Мог он просить помощи ещё раз? Наверное, нет. Было слишком стыдно, он чувствовал себя беспомощным, словно был маленьким ребёнком.

Патрик хмыкнул, и стало только горше. Ведь именно так он себя и вёл. Всегда. Он донимал Лисбон, и лишь сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он понял, что был дураком. Уже тогда она была ему небезразлична, уже тогда он просто не мог не думать о ней каждый день. С самого первого дня. С той самой минуты, как увидел её. И сейчас он мог признать это, хотя тогда упрямо бежал, прятался и боялся. Себя.

Он чувствовал вину. За то, что его интерес к Терезе был ощутимым. Пускай и без сексуального подтекста. Он нуждался в ней. В этой хрупкой, отважной и смелой женщине, которая спешила ему на помощь, которая так старалась помочь ему и спасти от собственной погибели.

В _его_ Терезе.

Вину за то, что каждый раз оставлял ей надежду на ответные чувства. Чего стоит одна его фраза «я люблю тебя», брошенная тогда, много лет назад, о которой он якобы «благополучно» забыл. Но он никогда не забывал. Он лелеял эту фразу в душе, зная, что отчасти это правда, и зная, что его чувства недостаточно сильны, чтобы сказать об этом серьёзно. Она была ему дорога, не безразлична. Но было ли это любовью? Нет. Не той, что он должен был вложить в эту фразу.

Любовь была другой. Любовь к другу, которому он был благодарен. Любовь к сестре, которой у него никогда не было. Любовь была платонической. Тогда ему не хотелось ощущать её рядом так, чтобы его напряжённое тело требовало ласки от её рук. Так, что ему бы снились сны с её участием и он просыпался каждый раз, словно был студентом колледжа у которого бушуют гормоны.

Патрик до сих пор помнил её глаза, когда он сказал ей это. Она ждала этих слов, но почему в тот момент ему показалось, что он поступил как последняя скотина и облил её грязью? Теперь он знал. Тереза ждала этих слов — но от человека, который любил её и желал видеть её рядом так же, как и она. Который хотел её всю. А он не хотел.

Он не был готов.

Как и сейчас. Патрик не был готов, что это произойдёт так внезапно. Что она вернётся. Что она будет рядом, что он будет видеть её каждый день и в воздухе будут витать её духи — частичка, которую он без сомнения хотел бы иметь.

Но она не принадлежала ему, ему нечего было предъявить ей — ни злость, ни разочарование, ни ревность, и он это понимал. Она ушла, потому что он был в этом виноват, он вновь разочаровал её, хотя был почти уверен, что всё сделал правильно. Он поступил слишком подло. И та фраза, которую он сказал почти вечность и один день назад, и рядом не стояла. Это было намного хуже. Потому что Патрик чувствовал, что любил и желал её так же, как и она. И это его ошибка, которую он не мог никак исправить.

Патрик вполне мог сделать всё по-другому, совсем чуть-чуть. И тогда Тереза была бы его. Он бы знал каждый миллиметр её кожи на ощупь, выражение её лица, пока она спит, свернувшись у него под боком. Он бы слышал стук её сердца под своими пальцами и её голос, когда она звала его. Он бы знал вкус её губ. Ощутил бы их мягкость. И мог бы обнимать её так, как никогда не делал этого раньше.

Мысль об этом заставляла его дрожать и дышать чаще. Как часто он представлял это? Как часто ему снилось, что они с Лисбон занимаются любовью? Снова и снова. По кругу. Он не мог сосчитать, сколько раз.

С того самого дня прошло три месяца и не было ни дня, чтобы бы он не вспоминал о ней; не было ни одной ночи, чтобы она не появлялась в его сновидениях. Он думал о ней постоянно. Тот диван, что стоял в их офисе ФБР, не единожды появлялся в его фантазиях. И там была Лисбон. Всегда. Будь то просто разговор между ними, будь то ссора. Они были вместе, прикасались друг к другу, шутили, смеялись. Но такие сны не всегда заканчивались невинно.

Тереза во снах была такой, какой он её представлял. И от этого он сходил с ума. Эббот, которому показалось странным его поведение, ничего не говорил. Но Патрик понимал — так продолжаться не может. Он не должен вскакивать с дивана, как ошпаренный, стоит ему только на минуту закрыть глаза.

Со стороны могло показаться, что демоны Красного Джона не отпустили его. И это так. Но они больше не держали его силком, заставляя хватать ртом воздух, лишь бы не задохнуться, не оковывали путами, и он не боялся сделать лишнее движение. Демоны поселились в его воспоминаниях и навсегда там и останутся. Сколько бы времени не прошло и сейчас он понимал и осознавал это, как и то, что прошлое надо оставить в прошлом.

И Патрик предельно ясно понимал, что возвращение Лисбон — не его заслуга. Он здесь ни причём, и возвращается она не ради него. Не для него. Ей просто незачем. Он убил всё, что мог, своими руками. Сам.

И от этого было только больнее.

Он считал, что так будет правильней. Что Тереза заслуживает большего, что у неё должно быть лучшее и он в эту категорию никак не попадает. Патрик был готов принять эту жертву, отпустить её. Надеясь, что она найдёт того, кто будет лучше чем он. И он отпустил, желая ей только счастья.

Сложнее всего было справиться со своими чувствами. Они не хотели мириться с таким раскладом. Сердце упрямо не желало, а разум понимал, что так будет лучше. Понимал, и всё равно проигрывал. Потому что всем свои существом мечтал, чтобы она была рядом.

Его съедала ревность. Жгла насквозь, но он терпел. И ненавидел эту ревность так же сильно, как и себя. Ему казалось, что это подло. Он отпустил её. Так что же ему неймётся?

Он почти отпустил её, тогда, на острове, но исправно писал письма. Зачем? Ему хотелось, чтобы она помнила о нём. Чёртов эгоист. Лучше он бы отпустил её уже тогда. Насовсем. Не писал, не мучил её, но ему хотелось. Хотелось так сильно, что он не смог сдержаться.

И писал ей каждый месяц. Двадцать четыре письма, что он ей отправил, рассказывали о его жизни там, на острове, вдалеке от неё. А сколько он не отправил? Сколько черновиков летело в мусорное ведро и сколько бумаги было исписано им, не знал никто, даже он сам.

Было ещё одно, двадцать пятое. Оно писалось тогда, когда на острове появилась Ким. Он рассказывал о ней, о впечатлениях, и о том, как она напоминает ему о прошлом, которое он так старался забыть. Она напоминала ему Анжелу. И это было неприятно. Она словно смерч снесла спокойствие, которое он обрёл, находясь на острове, но было и другое, то, чего он боялся и старался скрыть даже от себя.

 _«...Знаешь, Тереза, я бы хотел вернуть те слова, что я сказал тебе тогда, перед поимкой Тимоти Картера. Хотел бы вернуть, чтобы произнести их снова. Ведь сейчас они имеют право на существование. Сейчас они искренне и всецело принадлежат тебе без утайки. Я люблю тебя. Ты нужна мне, как никто другой, и я не могу тебя отпустить, хотя, убегая два года тому назад, собирался. Но нет, я сделал это, но я не отпустил, я просто сбежал и оставил тебя одну. Оставил тебя справляться с той болью, что была в тебе всё это время. С той болью, что спустя долгие годы могла вырваться наружу, потому что теперь ты была свободна так же, как и я._

 _Потому что мы не были связаны Красным Джоном. Он отпустил нас. Тебя. В частности, тебя, потому что из моей жизни он не уйдёт. Он останется там навсегда, как самое страшное воспоминание, как самая страшная боль, которую я сейчас готов преодолеть. С тобой._

 _Я знаю почему Красный Джон преследовал тебя. Я знаю, теперь я это знаю. Потому что он был одержим. Не мной, а тобой. Я был тем, по чьей вине ты оказалась в его руках. Я был тем, кто стал проводником в твою жизнь и потрошил её раз за разом._

 _Потому что я всегда, сам себе не признаваясь, был одержим тобой. Я хотел быть с тобой. Видеть тебя. Слышать тебя. Дышать тобой. Красному Джону казалось, я уже владею тобой, как он владел мной. Поэтому он поставил тебя под удар. Не меня, а тебя. Потому что ты — это олицетворение моей новой жизни после смерти. Виной которой был Красный Джон, поэтому он владел мной, он был жив, пока жив я. Отчасти это было правдой. Ведь месть сладка как яд, что течёт по венам и отравляет всё существо, медленно и верно._

 _И ты, и я знаем это._

 _И пускай я сейчас окажусь последней сволочью, пускай ты разорвёшь это письмо в клочья и забудешь навсегда моё имя. Пусть будет так, но я скажу: я всегда знал, что ты любишь меня. Я знал это и носил это знание с собой._

 _Теперь ты знаешь, и я не удивлюсь, если ты никогда больше не заговоришь со мной. Но всё же позволь мне в последний раз, я прошу тебя, объяснить мои действия. Хотя, вероятнее всего, ты уже сама всё поняла. И простила._

 _Скажи, Тереза, зачем ты прощаешь меня? Я ведь так часто делал тебе больно. Почти ломал тебя. А ты прощала. Зачем? Я этого не достоин. Я эгоист. Я слабак. Трус. Не прощай, пожалуйста, не надо. Мне будет легче, если ты не простишь меня, и я смогу уйти, отпустить._

 _Только почему мне так хочется увидеть твои глаза? Посмотреть в них и увидеть реакцию на это письмо. Мне хочется увидеть обиду, гнев, злость. Но только не прощение. Я этого не переживу._

 _Потому что я позволил тебе уйти. Освободил от мыслей обо мне. Но сам... Сам же, я навеки буду привязан к тебе. Потому что я тебя не отпускал. Ты всегда будешь в моих мыслях, в моих снах, в моих воспоминаниях, Тереза._

 _Меня гложет вина. За то, что я не могу отпустить, за то, что причинил так много боли. Так много разочарований. Чего стоит одна Лорелея? Я ведь знал, знал и всё же... Что руководило мной?_

 _Знаешь, я часто задумывался над этим. И чем больше я думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что Красный Джон был прав. Мы похожи. Потому что я не смог устоять перед соблазном сделать тебе больно. Увидеть подтверждение того, что ты всё ещё любишь меня. И это осознание опьянило меня. Так сильно, что я испугался. Испугался себя._

 _Уже тогда мне хотелось бежать. Бежать как можно дальше, чтобы больше не причинять тебе боль и уберечь те крупицы воспоминаний, что остались целы._

 _Мне стало страшно, когда Красный Джон ответил на тот звонок, тогда я с ясностью осознал, что стоит на кону. И этим чем-то оказалась ты, Тереза. Как ты думаешь, почему? Всё верно. Уже тогда он знал, знал то, чего я так боялся и от чего бежал — кроме тебя у меня никого нет, ты самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни, и ради тебя я пойду на всё, переступив через свою трусость._

 _Я любил тебя уже тогда._

 _Сейчас я пишу тебе это письмо, и если в начале я был уверен, что оно дойдёт до адресата, то сейчас мне кажется, что я не прав. Эти слова не должны быть высказаны._

 _Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, Тереза. Я пытаюсь отпустить тебя, но в то же время хочу удержать рядом. Я давно должен был забыть о письмах, должен был сказать прощай. И я сделаю это. Я сожгу это письмо, ты никогда его не прочтёшь и никогда не узнаешь о том, что я люблю тебя._

 _Прости.»_

Это письмо он помнил наизусть. Оно было самым длинным и самым откровенным из всех, что он когда-либо писал.

И чем чаще он прокручивал это письмо в голове, тем чаще понимал: он лгал самому себе. Совсем кстати вспомнилась фраза: «Ради любимых людей мы готовы на любые поступки».

Это заставило Патрика глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы унять бурю эмоций, сопровождающих эту фразу, и водоворот его воспоминаний. Тереза не была ему просто дорога, она была той, кого он любил, потому что по-другому он никак не мог объяснить некоторые поступки, что он совершил. Чего стоит один пони, которого он подарил на день рождения? Это чистой воды безумие, если вспомнить о том моменте, когда он был готов пожертвовать собой ради неё.

Разве это не любовь? Когда ты готов сделать для человека всё и даже больше, лишь бы этот человек был счастлив? Наверное.

И теперь Патрик знал, что поступил правильно, ведь тогда он не собирался возвращаться в её жизнь. Тогда он надеялся отпустить её, но никто у него не спрашивал. Судьба сама всё решила. И он был готов благодарить её за это. За то, что дала возможность побыть с ней вместе. И за то, что письмо уже было развеяно над океаном за тысячи километров от Техаса.

Он помнил их встречу до мельчайших подробностей, помнил, как у него дрожали пальцы, как едва не сорвался голос. Но тогда Патрик знал одно: он — счастлив. Ему казалось, что просто быть рядом — достаточно, но он ошибся. Потому что видеть, как Тереза встречается с кем-то другим оказалось больно.

И он понимал, что это его цена. Цена за то, что он сделал больно ей. За Лорелею. За ту боль, что он причинил.

Ведь Патрик отпустил её, ушёл, а она в ответ отпустила его и теперь двигалась дальше. Тереза никогда не отрицала, что он важен для неё, и он это видел. Это одновременно и грело, и приносило боль. Он хотел не этого. Он хотел быть с ней, обнимать, целовать её, не боясь никого и ничего вокруг. Ведь больше никто не держал его. Разве что он сам. И он сам создал свой персональный ад.

Патрик противоречил сам себе: он хотел, но думал, что недостоин её. Но кто-то должен был проиграть, и до этого момента всегда — всегда, проигрывала сторона желания. Она ставилась для него в ничто, и была ей грош цена, ведь он причинил Терезе так много боли, что порой самому становилось больно и тошно от мысли, что всё это сделал он — своими руками. Снова и снова. Каждый раз руша её жизнь, так как это делал Красный Джон с его жизнью. И он не мог себе этого простить. Он собирался наблюдать. Снова. Но если бы судьба дала ему шанс быть с ней вместе, он ни за что его не упустил бы его, что бы ни стояло у него на пути.

Патрик словно отмер после разговора с Эбботом. Сейчас ему хотелось позвонить и поделиться с кем-то этой новостью, хотя, вполне вероятно, что Чо уже знает о предстоящем приезде Лисбон. Но желания от этого не убавилось.

— Привет, Чо. Как дела?

— Привет, Джейн. Всё в порядке, как сам? Где ты?

— Я... Я в порядке, скоро буду.

— Джейн, я слишком хорошо знаю тебя: ты не приедешь. Не сегодня по крайней мере. Правда, я знаю тебя не так хорошо, как босс, но... Ты же знаешь, что она прилетает? — и этот вопрос скорее был риторическим, чем вопросом, на который нужно было дать ответ.

Джейн издал нечленораздельный звук, похожий на короткий стон.

— Да, — наконец выдавил он. — Я знаю. Можно я одолжу твою машину на время?

И он, и Чо, оба знали, зачем ему машина. Даже если бы Лисбон не попросила, он бы всё равно поехал. Он хотел увидеть её, и это желание было слишком сильным.

— Без проблем.

— Тогда встретимся через десять-пятнадцать минут. Сможешь выйти из здания на пару минут? — всё же поинтересовался Патрик, он не очень хотел, чтобы его видели в таком состоянии. А выглядел он довольно-таки помято.

Чо лишь хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, но Патрик знал, что это значит — «да».

Спустя пару минут он уже топтался на парковке и с ещё пущей нервозностью ждал появления Чо. Чем быстрее приближалось время прилёта, тем сильнее он волновался. Словно ждал своё первое свидание. И отчасти так и было. Потому что он шёл увидеться с той, которую хотел бы видеть каждый день своей жизни.

Чо появился сразу же по истечении десяти минут, и это заставило Джейна восхититься им и почувствовать себя неуютно. Он не был настолько пунктуален, как этот отважный и верный кореец, его друг. _Их_ друг.

— Вот, — вместо приветствия сказал Чо, протягивая ему ключи.

Он окинул его внимательным взглядом и добавил:

— Хреново выглядишь, дружище.

Патрик лишь кисло улыбнулся, забирая ключи. Он и сам это знал, и радости это ему не прибавляло.

Увидев его мину, Чо понимающе хмыкнул:

— Но у меня есть потрясающая знакомая, работающая стилистом. Сейчас дам телефон. Скажешь, что от меня, и тебя проведут без очереди. И нет, она не связной.

— Саммерс? — догадался он, представляя какую боль сейчас испытывает Чо при одном лишь упоминании об этой женщине, вне сомнений, он любил её. Всё ещё любил.

Чо лишь кивнул, набирая сообщение.

— Всё, номер я тебе выслал. Удачи и привет боссу, — он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как тут же добавил: — Опель «Астра». Джейн, не налажай. А не то будешь пенять только на себя и на свой сломанный нос, — и, больше не говоря ни слова, повернулся к нему спиной.

Патрик пару мгновений приходил в себя.

«Что бы это значило? Он сейчас же не...» — вертелось в его голове, но он тут же отбросил эту мысль в сторону и бросил удаляющейся спине:

— Спасибо.

Чо лишь кивнул, но так и не обернулся.

Патрик не мог передать словами, как он был благодарен Чо, поэтому он не задумываясь нажал на звонок.

— Салон «Белая Орхидея», чем могу помочь?

— Мне нужны услуги стилиста и визажиста. И побыстрее, если можно.

— К сожалению, у нас нет мест на сегодня. Ближайш...

Патрик перебил её:

— Я от мистера Чо.

На том конце провода повисла секундная пауза, и сразу после другой голос поинтересовался:

— Когда у вас есть свободное время?

— Через полчаса. Но я...

— Верингтон сквер восемь, мистер... — без слов поняла его собеседница на том конце провода.

— Джейн, — подсказал ей Патрик.

— Будем вас с нетерпением ждать, мистер Джейн, — и, вежливо распрощавшись, собеседница отключилась.

Патрик появился рядом с салоном раньше, чем говорил, и не то чтобы он не доверял Чо, нет, всё было совсем наоборот. Скорее он бы доверил ему свою жизнь, чем Чо доверил ему свою, но... Было любопытно посмотреть, как же всё-таки работает этот салон, о котором Патрик так много слышал, но никогда не бывал. Попасть туда было непросто, к тому же раньше не было необходимости, а сейчас со своим потрёпанным и помятым видом Патрику надо было что-то делать. Нет, от него не шарахались, и женщины всё так же улыбались, завидев его, но едва он видел своё отражение, как появлялось отвращение к самому себе.

Конечно, это могло погрязнуть под оправданиями, что судьба к нему чертовски несправедлива, и жалостью к самому себе, но даже после смерти Красного Джона, он не выглядел так ужасно.

Глубоко вздохнув, он зашёл в салон, ведь понаблюдав за работой сотрудников из окна, он понял, что это, вероятно, один из самых оборудованных и высококвалифицированных заведений в городе. И был очень благодарен за эту рекомендацию Чо.

Миловидная девушка лет двадцати двух стояла недалеко от входа, и стоило ему только переступить порог, как она тут же, обворожительно улыбнувшись, сказала:

— Добро пожаловать в наш салон. Чем могу помочь?

Патрик улыбнулся в ответ.

— Меня зовут мистер Джейн...

— Мистер Джейн? — переспросила девушка, — Тогда прошу, вас уже ждут.

Патрик был польщён и одновременно восхищён таким сервисом, но лишь поблагодарил её.

— Благодарю, мисс...

— Зовите меня Мэл, — немного смущённо ответила девушка, улыбнувшись.

— Хорошо, Мэл, — Патрик подмигнул ей, — ведите!

Патрик удивился, когда его повели вглубь салона, открыли дверь в самом конце и завели в коридор, но ничего не сказал.

Мэл тихо что-то ему рассказывала, и её голос лёгким эхом разносился по коридору. Он слушал её вполуха, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, и лишь изредка вставлял своё слово или согласно кивал.

Он едва не пропустил момент, когда она остановилась перед дверью, и едва успел затормозить до того, как врезаться в неё. И облегчённо выдохнул, когда этого не случилось, язвительно поздравляя самого себя с тем, что стал слишком невнимательным и рассеянным.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, он начал внимательно осматривать комнату и поражённо застыл на месте, когда в кресле напротив увидел Саммерс.

— Ты?

Саммерс, а это была именно она, улыбнулась ему.

— Привет, Патрик. Удивлён?

Джейн только кивнул.

— На самом деле ничего удивительного. Садись, — она махнула рукой на кресло.

Он, чуть помедлив, сел в предложенное кресло.

— Итак, чем я могу тебе помочь?

Патрик сглотнул.

— Хотя, можешь не отвечать. Дело в девушке, да? — она внимательно на него смотрела, а в глазах плясали весёлые огоньки.

Джейн лишь скривился:

— Неужели так заметно?

— Ужели, ужели, — со смешком ответила Саммерс. — Сколько у тебя времени?

— Несколько часов, — задумчиво ответил Патрик.

— Хорошо, без проблем, — Саммерс кивнула сама себе. — Чаю?

Патрик кивнул.

— Ваш чай, — сначала постучавшись и лишь потом зайдя, оповестила Мэл, очаровательно улыбнувшись ему.

Патрик заметил лёгкую улыбку на губах Саммерс.

— Ты всё такой же, — улыбнулась Саммерс, как только за Мэл закрылась дверь. — Ничего не изменилось, не правда ли?

Они обменялись улыбками.

— Или я ошибаюсь?

— Ошибаешься, — немного нехотя, ответил Патрик.

— О! — Но кажется сама Саммерс не была удивлена, а её улыбка стала лишь шире. — Хотела бы я узнать, кто избранница, но с этим можно повременить. Мне кажется, у тебя и так много вопросов касательно... — тут её голос дрогнул. — Кимбэлла.

Патрик молчал собираясь с мыслями, и в комнате повисла тишина. Вопросов было несколько, но имел ли он право их задать?

— Это не моё дело, но... знает ли Чо о том, что ты управляешь этим салоном, потому что, когда он давал мне этот номер, он лишь сказал, что это не через связного...

— Верно. Около четырёх лет назад «Белой Орхидеей» заправляла моя подруга, но потом она благополучно вышла замуж и предложила этот бизнес мне. Да-да, ты правильно понял, как раз незадолго после нашего с Чо расставания. Так вот, в то время Чо был хорошо с ней знаком, в частности, из-за меня, и у него остались контакты, которыми, я так понимаю, он не пользовался до сегодняшнего дня, — Саммерс вздохнула. — А теперь о том, о чём, вероятно, ты хочешь спросить. Девочку зовут Бэлла.

— Так всё-таки девочка, — Патрик улыбнулся. — Чо никогда не рассказывал из-за чего вы расстались, но предположения у меня были, и ты их только что подтвердила, — он едва заметно улыбнулся. — Как вы?

— Как видишь, — лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Саммерс. — Знаешь, я ни разу не пожалела о рождении Беллы, но я всё ещё люблю его, несмотря на то, что произошло. Единственное, о чём я жалею, это то, что Белла не его дочь, — она тряхнула головой, прогоняя едва навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, и улыбнулась.

Он сочувствующе кивнул. Он её понимал, но, как и Саммерс, знал, что не было ни единого шанса, чтобы желаемое было правдой.

— Но не будем о грустном, хочешь посмотреть на неё? — кажется, она была очень горда своей малышкой.

Патрик широко улыбнулся.

— Очень.

Саммерс благодарно ему улыбнулась, разворачивая одну из рамочек на столе к нему лицом. С фотографии на него смотрела маленькая девчушка лет четырёх. У неё были большие темно-синие глаза, а ангельское личико обрамляли светло-русые кудряшки.

— Она очень похоже на тебя, — заметил Патрик и перевёл взгляд на Саммерс, изо всех сил старающуюся не заплакать, он, встав, обнял её. Не сдержавшись, она всхлипнула, а Патрик начал гладить её по спине, успокаивая.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но, когда Саммерс отстранилась, в её глазах уже не было слёз, а солёные дорожки на её щеках высохли.

Она виновато улыбнулась ему.

— Прости, — тихо, охрипшим от рыданий голосом, извинилась Саммерс, но Патрик лишь махнул рукой, заставляя её замолчать. — Ну что, начнём? — более уверенно спросила она.

— Если ты готова.

Смех был ему ответом.

— Ну держись тогда, сделаем из тебя принца.

Патрик на это заявление лишь фыркнул, в этом он как раз таки и не сомневался.

Спустя пару часов, Патрик вышел из салона в приподнятом настроении. Саммерс без сомнений проделала лучшую работу, точнее, руководила ею. И он был приятно удивлён, когда понял, что ей эта роль очень подходит.

На улице уже было темно, а свет фонарей и витрин, хорошо очерчивал его образ, и он удивлённо присвистнул. Однозначно работа требовала похвал. Он выглядел впечатляюще по сравнению с тем, что было до этого, и ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы Тереза осталась под впечатлением.

При мысли о Терезе Патрик улыбнулся. Саммерс без труда угадала его избранницу и пожелала ему удачи, подмигнув на прощание, требуя, чтобы он сообщил ей о результате. Для чего же она старалась, если не для сногсшибательного результата? Это прибавляло смелости, да и удача была ему очень нужна.

До прилёта Лисбон оставались считанные часы, и Патрик с каждой приближающей его к этой встрече минутой нервничал всё больше. Он не знал, что скажет ей, чтобы извиниться за свой поступок, который, он даже не сомневался в этом, причинил Терезе боль. От этой мысли он лишь сильнее сжал руль автомобиля. Ему хотелось завыть и треснуть себя чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

Неужели он всегда был таким дураком?

Патрик помнил, что ему сказал Эббот сегодня утром, но всё-таки собирался попросить его ещё раз, потому что без помощи Эббота по-тихому такое не выполнить.

— Да? — с каким-то самодовольством прозвучало на том конце.

— В последний раз, Деннис, — почти что клятвенно произнёс Патрик.

— Что?

— Пропуск на посадочную полосу.

— Джейн, ты рехнулся? Почти суток в одиночке тебе тогда не хватило? — кажется, Эббот начал злится. — И что я им скажу? В тот раз он не успел, но сейчас надеется, что всё обойдётся, поэтому дайте ему пройти, на этот раз не задержав?

— Да, — убито произнёс он, надежд не оставалось. Он был готов умолять, если придётся.

— У меня нет оснований, Джейн. Никаких.

— Мне всё равно. Пожалуйста, Дэннис. Я всё...

На том конце провода тяжело вздохнули.

— Хорошо, — после паузы ответил Эббот. — Но ты мне должен.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, — устало ответил он. — Всё, что пожелаешь, только...

— Да. Через час будет готово.

— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнувшись, поблагодарил Патрик. — Я у тебя в долгу.

— Разумеется. Удачи.

Спокойный тон Эббота заставил его улыбнуться. У них всё будет хорошо, он в этом даже не сомневался, только вот что делать с волнением, которое не покидало его ни на минуту? Как с ним справиться? Ведь ему стоило бы успокоиться и вернуть автомобиль Чо в целости и сохранности.

Он до сих пор помнил тот день, когда Лисбон уезжала на такси, в тот момент он рванул с места и, плюнув на всё, кинулся за ним и бежал достаточно долго, пока совсем не отстал, тоскливо проводив его силуэт до ближайшего поворота. Конечно, это была не Лисбон, он знал это, но ему хотелось так думать, хотелось думать, что всё это время она сомневалась. Сомневалась в своём решении уехать, но он знал, что это не так.

Он помнил, как вытянулось лицо Чо, когда он осознал свою ошибку, и сейчас, вспомнив об этом, Патрик понял, почему верный друг и коллега обещал ему не только сломанный нос, и был благодарен за это.

Тогда Патрик гнал на машине Эббота в аэропорт, не разбирая дороги, и не единожды сорвал голос, когда пытался оставить сообщение.

— Пожалуйста! — впервые в жизни он просил о чём-то таком, что могло изменить не только его ход жизни, но и кого-то ещё.

— Пожалуйста! — молился Патрик, желая, чтобы Тереза взяла трубку, но она упрямо молчала, включая монотонный автоответчик.

— Пожалуйста! — когда он нёсся по залу аэропорта, желая успеть и увидеть её в очереди посадки.

— Пожалуйста... — почти умолял он, когда почти без происшествий оказался в зоне посадки.

Но Терезы там не оказалось. Патрик опоздал. Всего на пару минут. Он с тоской и болью в груди наблюдал, как самолёт, набирая скорость, взмывает вверх, унося её с собой.

Так и не успев сказать, что любит её. То, чего она так ждала. То, чего ждал он сам.

Неоправданные ожидания заставили его броситься в пучину отчаянья с головой, и он корил себя за это. Ему хотелось всё забыть и начать сначала, хотелось, чтобы не было тех встреч. Не было тел, прижимающихся к нему в темноте, хриплых стонов и криков. Но они были, и он ненавидел себя за это. Он сдался, даже не попытавшись что-то исправить.

Резкий звук заставил Патрика подскочить на сидении, и он с раздражением чертыхнулся, не заметив, как уснул за размышлениями. Самолёт Лисбон вот-вот должен был приземлиться, и от осознания этого факта Патрика бросило в дрожь. Через какие-то несколько минут он увидит её, и он даже не представлял, о чём говорить. Стоит ли ему извиниться? Попросить прощения? Рада ли будет Тереза его видеть?

Он, не задумываясь, саданул по рулю, и несчастный телефон подпрыгнул на панели, падая под сидение. Патрик определённо не был готов. Чёрт возьми! Ему казалось, что он уже всё решил, но похоже, на самом деле ничего не решил, а лишь создал видимость этого, и сейчас ему было страшно. Очень страшно.

Нащупав телефон, Патрик лишь скользнул по нему взглядом заметив сообщение от Эббота. Слова благодарности застряли у него в горле. Он решил поблагодарить его позже, а сейчас ему стоило поспешить.

Кинув взгляд в маленькое зеркальце, он облегчённо выдохнул. Выглядел он почти так же, как и выйдя из салона, разве что волосы были немного в беспорядке, но ему уже было на это наплевать.

В два счёта он оказался в здании аэропорта, а стоило ему появиться возле столика регистрации, как знакомый охранник хмыкнул, но без вопросов пропустил его, и Джейн облегчённо выдохнул.

— Рейс из Вашингтона только что прибыл, — оповестил его охранник, следя за его реакцией, но Патрик лишь рассеянно кивнул, ему было всё равно, что о нём думает охранник.

Он продолжал следовать за охранником, пока не оказался на посадочной площадке. Охранник кивнул ему, показывая, где находиться самолёт, но, не дождавшись ответа, ушёл.

Патрик с замиранием сердца следил, как один за другим выходят пассажиры, но Терезы среди них не было. Сердце остановилось, когда он увидел знакомую фигурку на трапе, и забилось с бешеной скоростью вновь. Лишь тогда он осознал, как был до этого напряжён, и расслабился.

 _Она здесь_.

Они встретились взглядами, и он понял, как сильно по ней скучал. Он улыбнулся ей, когда заметил её несмелую, усталую улыбку, пообещав себе, что она будет улыбаться чаще, чем когда-либо.

Тереза кивнула ему, и он постарался вложить все свои чувства в эти слова, веря, что она обязательно поймёт:

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Но Тереза похоже не особо поверила в их искренность, и Патрик видел, как она слегка нахмурила брови и закусила губу, как и тогда, при их первой встречи после двухгодовой разлуки. Её хотелось обнять, но Патрик не смог даже пошевелиться. Неожиданно его сковала вина и понимание, что он не имеет на это право.

— Да. — Её отстранённость он заметил сразу, и это неприятно кольнуло.

Они добрались до машины Чо, ни проронив и слова. Эта неуютная тишина давила не хуже, чем холодность Терезы. Патрик ждал, что она возмутится, когда он сел за руль, но этого не произошло. И теперь он с чёткой ясностью осознал — всё изменилось. И от этого было больно.

— Ты приехала, — всё же, не выдержав давящей тишины, сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом. Тон, которым он это сказал, далеко не был радостным, скорее обвиняющим.

— Да, — бесстрастно ответила Тереза, и он лишь сильнее сжал руль, боясь сорваться.

— Что сказал Пайк? — задавая этот вопрос, он вызвал всё своё самообладание и спокойствие, целенаправленно смотря только на дорогу. Эмоций на лице Терезы он просто не выдержал бы, ведь там наверняка отразиться сожаление.

— Он знает, что это работа, Джейн. Всё хорошо.

«Спокойно, Патрик, спокойно. Дыши», — как мантру повторял он про себя.

— Рад слышать.

Ложь. Он хотел бы, чтобы её ответ звучал по-другому.

В машине повисла тишина.

— Куда мы едем? — всё же поинтересовалась Тереза минуту спустя, и Патрик сжал руль ещё крепче.

— А куда ты хочешь? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я не знаю. И разве мы не должны отправиться в ФБР?

И он облегчённо выдохнул.

— Нет. Тебе следует отдохнуть.

— Да, наверное. Отвези меня к ближайшему отелю, я сниму там комнату... — неуверенно ответила Тереза.

— Как скажешь. Но ты не думаешь, что сначала следует позвонить Эбботу и сказать, где ты остановишься? — когда Патрик не получил ответа, он осторожно повернул голову в её сторону и замер.

Она спала. Голова откинулась на сиденье, открывая вид на её шею, и Джейн шумно сглотнул.

Додумать он не успел, вновь пикнул телефон.

— Да? — шёпотом откликнулся он, боясь разбудить спящую рядом Терезу.

— Она прилетела? — ему звонил Эббот.

— Да, сейчас она спит. Я отвезу её в ближайший отель, чтобы она могла хорошенько поспать, а завтра...

— Джейн, боюсь, завтра ты её не увидишь. Поэтому, как только отвезёшь её в отель, заедь в офис. Меллиса и ты должны будете заняться расследованием на окраине города. И это не терпит никаких отлагательств, Джейн. Это срочно. Извини.

Патрик вздохнул и сдержал рвущиеся с языка ругательства. Он наделся, что они будут расследовать дело с Терезой вместе, но, наверное, всё же не судьба. Появилось острое желание что-нибудь разбить.

— Хорошо, скоро буду.

Вновь посмотрев на Терезу, он кивнул сам себе и отвёз её в ближайший отель. Он не хотел будить её, поэтому, попросив, чтобы документы оформили позже, поднялся в свободный номер и уложил её на кровать.

Перед тем, как выйти из номера, он окинул её долгим взглядом и наклонился, касаясь губами уголка её губ. Спустя мгновение дверь номера закрылась, и он, с быстро-быстро колотящимся сердцем, выскочил из номера.

Ему ещё предстояло разобраться с документами Терезы и отправиться в офис, выслушивать упрёки и весь оставшийся день находиться под пристальным взглядом Эббота.

«Чёрт возьми!» — сейчас он проклинал Эббота на чём свет стоит. Пока он разбирался с оформлением Терезы, прошло больше получаса, а до офиса путь был не близок. Он даже чертыхнулся, по поводу того, что отель Терезы так далеко от работы, надо было об этом раньше думать, сейчас, однако, уже поздно. Он надеялся, что Тереза на него не слишком рассердится. До окончания суток оставалось менее часа, но нет! Именно его надо было вызвать для того, чтобы поехать на дело, не сказать, что такое было впервые... И в целом, Патрик даже бы не сопротивлялся — взял отгул без спроса, отрабатывай теперь.

Но где-то там была Тереза. Которую он, не сдержав порыва, поцеловал. Повёл себя как мальчишка, как вор, честное слово. Украл поцелуй так, как будто бы это было преступлением. Преступлением, которое он, не задумываясь, совершил, и совершил бы ещё раз, если бы это потребовалось. Ведь Тереза об этом никогда не узнает.

Так же где-то там были те, кого, как он думал, больше не увидит. Саммерс. Он не надеялся встретить её здесь, но встретил и был рад этому. Ведь прошло так много времени, с тех пор как она уехала. С тех пор, как Чо едва ли посмотрел на другую женщину.

По сбивчивому рассказу он понял одно: подруга, о которой говорила Саммерс, работала здесь, и Чо её знал. Следовательно, если ему не изменяет память, Саммерс перебралась в этот город сравнительно недавно. И скорее всего, она даже не представляла, что Чо здесь, зато теперь догадывается. И всё благодаря ему. Однако, угрызений совести по этому поводу он не чувствовал, лишь осознал, что он не единственный, кто запутался и кто боится.

Едва зайдя в офис,Патрик вдруг понял — Эббот не хочет, чтобы они с Терезой работали вместе, но почему, чёрт возьми? Неужели он выглядит таким некомпетентным, что аж тошно? Или он выглядит так убого, стоит кому-то упомянуть Терезу?

Тут Патрик не сдержал усмешки. А разве нет? Вот хотя бы вспомнить, как Ким мечтательно вскользь упомянула о том, что Лисбон, наверное, уже самая лучшая в команде. И как вы думаете, что случилось? Патрик Джейн подскочил на месте и, быстро извинившись, ушёл. И он уже даже не помнил, куда, потому что Чо ни в какую не желает раскрывать тайну, из какого дерьма он его вытаскивал, но знал одно — именно дерьма. Синяк под скулой Чо не сходил ещё две недели.

Отъезд Терезы словно надломил его, заставляя всей недосказанности выйти наружу, всему тому, чего он бы никогда не показал при ней. Такое уже случалось после смерти Анжелы и Шарлотты, тогда никто не успел его остановить, и он оказался в психушке. К его счастью, Софи смогла достучаться до него. А если бы нет? Тогда бы этого ничего не было. Не было бы Терезы, не было бы — тут он не мог врать даже себе — лучших годов его жизни. Потому что именно они подарили ему жизнь, жизнь, которую он прожил вместе с теми, кто навсегда занял место в его сердце.

Эббота он нашёл в кабинете, но зайти не решился, лишь поприветствовал того сухим кивком через стекло, когда тот повернул голову в его сторону. Однако он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда там же обнаружил Лину. Миссис Эббот очень редко бывала в их краях, да и сам Патрик видел её лишь дважды, и то каждый раз мельком. Несомненно, она была красивой женщиной, и Патрик был рад за Эббота. Ведь он видел, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга, и каждый раз отворачивался, чувствуя себя лишним.

Он не сразу заметил сидящую в кабинете Меллиссу, и, лишь приглядевшись, понял, что миссис Эббот чем-то очень недовольна, а Мелисса сидит, понурив голову. Тут Эббот махнул ему рукой, и Патрику ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это абсурд, Дэннис! — гневно воскликнула Лина.

— Но, дорогая... — промямлил Эббот.

— Нет! Даже не думай об этом, — тут она, заметив заминку в ответе мужа, обернулась к Патрику, застывшему на пороге. — Прошу меня простить.

— Ничего, — Джейн не сдержал улыбки, к тому же было лестно узнать, что Эббот не в состоянии перечить своей жене.

Эббот выглядел не особо довольным ситуацией, но ничего не сказал.

— Это Патрик Джейн, Лина, — представил его Эббот, — Джейн, это моя жена Лина.

Патрик приблизился к паре для рукопожатия.

— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Эббот.

— Ну что вы, — смущённо махнула рукой миссис Эббот. — Просто Лина, пожалуйста. Дэннис так много о вас рассказывал, — она лукаво ему улыбнулась.

— О, — Патрик не нашёл, что сказать. Это было, без сомнений, приятно. Поэтому он улыбнулся ей в ответ, но тут же перевёл взгляд на всё так же сидящую Меллису.

— Привет, дорогая, — он тепло ей улыбнулся.

Он так и не смог объяснить себе, почему к этой девушке он испытывает такие тёплые, братские чувства. Её хотелось опекать и беречь. Ругать, когда иногда неуклюжая Мэл допускает ошибки, но в целом, он даже был рад, что в его жизни появился кто-то ещё, кто смог стать к нему чуточку ближе.

— Привет, — также тепло улыбнулась ему Мэл, когда он обнял её.

— Как ты? — этот вопрос казался простым, но в него было вложено так много, о чём бы Джейн хотел у неё спросить.

На этом вопросе Мэл почему-то стушевалась и перевела встревоженный взгляд на Эббота, и Патрик нахмурился.

— Эббот, — ему совершенно не нравилось, что Мэл, которая не является сотрудником и не подчиняется Эбботу, так на него реагирует, он почти не мигая смотрел на него, — в чем дело?

Он тяжело вздохнул:

— Пускай она сама расскажет.

— Мэл? — аккуратно подбодрил девушку Патрик.

— Я... я беременна, — на выдохе, очень тихо сказала Меллиса.

Буквально секунда потребовалась Патрику, чтобы осмыслить сказанное, и он тут же в ярости развернулся к Эбботу:

— Ты рехнулся? Она никуда не поедет. Какое бы там супер-пупер важное дело ни было.

— Джейн, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, начал Эббот.

— Я сказал нет. Я с ней в таком положении никуда не поеду. Если хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел место преступления, вызывай Ким. Иначе — нет, — в голосе Патрика звучала сталь.

— Я говорила тебе тоже самое, дорогой, — мягко заметила Лина, смотря на мужа. — Я не считаю, что ехать на место преступления в таком положении — хорошая идея. К тому же, — тут она посмотрела на него внимательней, — не после того, какой выговор ты ей устроил. Мэл пришла сюда помочь, и она, как я понимаю, уже не твоя сотрудница. Будь с ней помягче.

— Ты сделал что? — неверяще переспросил Патрик. — И это после того, как она помогла нам поймать того психа? Дэннис, я тебя уважаю, и ты это знаешь, но сейчас... Сейчас я звоню Джоржу, и на этом всё заканчивается.

— Не надо Джоржу, — отрицательно покачала головой Мэл, — он ещё не знает о моём... — тут она запнулась, — положении.

Патрику ничего не оставалось, как-то только раздраженно уставиться на Эббота.

— Хорошо, — сдался тот. — Она никуда не поедет, но ты, — тут он посмотрел на него, — ты поедешь с Фишер. Возражения не принимаются.

Патрик пожал плечами.

— Но я хочу поехать, — неожиданно подала голос Меллиса, — очень.

Оба синхронно вздохнули.

— Я вызову Фишер, — подытожил Эббот.

Патрик лишь согласно кивнул.

Час спустя они вместе с Фишер уже были на месте преступления. Ким к делу отнеслась с понимаем, поэтому без умолку говорила пока они ехали, а это было ей не свойственно. Но Патрик был благодарен. Мэл пару раз норовила вздремнуть, и единожды её укачало так, что им пришлось остановиться на обочине, чтобы та смогла отдышаться, а рвотные позывы успокоились.

Голова Мэл покоилась на плече Ким, а та в свою очередь аккуратно массировала виски и продолжала говорить. Иногда Ким кидала на Патрика долгий взгляд с заднего сидения, и он вклинивался в разговор, чтобы дать ей немного передохнуть.

— Ты уверена, что справишься? Мы можем и сами всё сделать, — обеспокоенно спросили Патрик и Ким у Мэл.

Та утвердительно кивнула.

— Постараюсь, ведь я сама хотела поехать. Я и так уже доставила много проблем, одна поездка сюда чего стоит, — она слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — заметила Ким.

Мэл издала что-то похожее на смешок.

— Ну, мне утром не особо сладко, да и в течении дня иногда бывает тоже.

— А кто — мальчик, девочка? Или, может, двойня?

— Ага, угадала. Врачи говорят, пока только слышно двойное сердцебиение. Выяснять ещё рано, двойня это или близнецы, сама понимаешь...

Ким усмехнулась.

— Знаешь, — вдруг начала она, и Патрик понял, что это не для его ушей, но выйти и не слушать не было никакой возможности, — я тебе немного завидую. Точнее не так, я тебя сильно завидую, — грустно продолжила Ким.

— Почему? — немного удивлённо спросила Мэл.

— Ты сможешь иметь детей, а вот мне, похоже, не судьба, — с горечью ответила она.

— Прости. Я не знала. Но ты можешь найти суррогатную мать...

Ким покачала головой.

— Нет, это не то. Но не будем о грустном, мы уже приехали. Джейн?

Патрик с некоторым смятением повернулся к ней. Он не знал, что ей сказать.

— Поможешь даме выйти? — и кивая на Мэл, открыла дверцу.

Тут Патрик улыбнулся. Это он может.

Он сразу понял, что что-то не так, едва Мелисса ступила на землю. Она тут же побледнела и резко зажала рот рукой.

— Фишер, есть что-нибудь в машине? Пакет, коробка, что-нибудь? — быстро сориентировался он.

Ким кивнула и потянулась за лежащим на сидении пакетом. Дальние инструкции ей были не нужны. Она раскрыла его, преподнося к Мэл — и вовремя.

— Простите, — немного дрожа, извинилась Мэл, вытирая протянутой Ким салфеткой рот. — Я... этот запах, он... мне нехорошо.

Патрик и Ким переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.

— Мы сами, — мягко успокоила её Ким. — Посиди в машине и не переживай, хорошо?

— Но я... я... простите, — чуть не плача, извинилась Мэл.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся ей Патрик, — не переживай, мы скоро.

Мэл не осталось ничего, как кивнуть.

— Думаешь девочки? — спросила у Патрика Ким, едва лишь они отошли от машины.

— Так заметно? — Патрик хмыкнул, — Думаю да. Мэл очень чувствительна.

— Может спросить, на что её тянет больше всего? — задумчиво протянула Ким.

Джейн улыбнулся.

— Не знал, что ты веришь в такое.

— Ты же слышал, Джейн. Я...

Он жестом показал ей не продолжать.

— Слышал. Не надо, не повторяй. Но спросить можно. На что ставишь? — и не дожидаясь ответа озорно подмигнул ей.

— Это будут мальчики! Я уверена.

— Не-а, — слишком уверенно парировал Патрик.

— Хочешь поспорить?

— А давай.

— Ты опасный человек, Патрик Джейн, — Ким задумалась на мгновение. — Условия я обозначу позже, — на этом разговор оборвался. Они подошли к месту преступления.

И Патрик впервые порадовался, что на месте преступления был именно он, а не кто-то другой. Малышка Мэл бы этого не выдержала, и, как минимум, всё сопровождалось бы не самым приятным зрелищем. Кто-то, и у Патрика как-то не было желания узнавать, кто, решил устроить мясорубку. Брызги крови были практически везде, простынь, на которой лежала жертва, полностью пропиталась кровью, но он сомневался, что кровь принадлежала именно жертве.

Было кое-что странное, что не вписывалось в это преступление. Второй жертвой оказался мужчина, и он был абсолютно чист, ни капли крови — ни на его теле, ни на одежде. Было такое ощущение, что его сбросили сюда случайно.

Но Ким стоявшая рядом лишь сильнее нахмурилась.

— В чём дело?

— Несколько недель назад я читала статью, вложенную как дополнительный материал в одной из папок жертв, чьё убийство мы раскрыли. В ней говорилось, что в Вашингтоне появился маньяк, который оставляет своих жертв почти в стерильной чистоте, и выглядят жертва так, словно погружена в глубокий сон. Это очень похоже. Только...

— Только кровь повсюду и рядом лежащий труп не сходится, — понял её Патрик. — Так что там с убийством, которое мы раскрыли до этого?

Ким пожала плечами.

— Я думала, ты обладаешь феноменальной памятью, — подколола она его. — Помнишь дело о пропавшей гомосексуальной паре пару недель назад?

Патрих хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал подкол.

— Да, там убийцей оказался парень, который был помешан на традиционных отношениях. Он во всех смыслах был правильным. Однако, если я не ошибаюсь, у него в квартире мы нашли целую обитель тайных фотографий, снятых скрытой камерой во время, когда пары занимались сексом. Все фотографии были искромсаны только с той стороны, где мужчина был... кхм, «сверху».

Ким передёрнуло от воспоминаний.

— Его упекли в психушку из-за неуравновешенности, но не посадили. Так вот, у одной из его жертв был брат, и он был убит схожим образом. Даже представлять не хочу, что испытали их родители, лишившись детей таким способом, но честно скажу, второй способ намного гуманней.

Патрик согласно кивнул.

— Фишер, — позвал он. — Вот тут, смотри, — он показал на стоявшую рядом тумбочку, — след от чего-то сыпучего, — подойдя ближе, он принюхался. — Пахнет миндалём. Но это точно не миндальная крошка.

Ким лишь закатила глаза.

— О, тут пару интересных капель крови, — удивлённо заметил он.

— В смысле? — Ким заинтересовано приблизилась к нему.

— Выглядит так, словно они капали откуда-то сверху. Словно кто-то поранился, а потом резким движением смахнул кровь. Видишь? Растеклось. Чёрт, Патриджа бы сюда...

— Кого?

— В КБР у нас работал криминалист, но его убили, а он был хорош в своём деле, чертовски хорош.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже. Ну что? Идём? Больше я здесь ничего не вижу, кроме того, что женщину убила любовница.

— Мужа?

— Нет, её любовница.

Ким лишь неопределённо фыркнула, не собираясь больше ничего спрашивать.

Когда они вернулись, Мэл мило посапывала, уронив голову на грудь. Ни Ким, ни Патрик не сдержали улыбки. Ким тронула её за плечо, и та в удивлении распахнула глаза.

— Уже? А я только успела заснуть, — Мэл сладко потянулась, не заметив, как переглянулись её напарники, пряча улыбки. — Нашли что интересного?

— Да ничего особенного — убийца — любовница жены.

Мелисса хихикнула.

— Поделишься подробностями?

— Как пожелаешь, дорогая. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, спасибо, — и тут её взгляд зацепился за циферблат. — О! Уже почти пол третьего... Долго же я спала, однако, — смутилась Мэл.

Они все дружно рассмеялись.

— Так что там с делом? — в нетерпении спросила Мэл, едва они тронулись.

— Я рад, что ты с нами не пошла.

— Поддерживаю, место отвратное... Давай мы пропустим детали и не будем описывать место преступления? — осторожно поинтересовалась Ким.

— Ладно, — легко согласилась Мэл, и напарники удивлённо переглянулись. Они-то лучше всех знали, что Мэл была не из тех, кто быстро соглашается. — Как всё прошло?

— Ну, — тут Ким покосилась на него, — Джейн нашёл кое-что.

Патрик фыркнул.

— На тумбочке рядом с кроватью Джейн нашёл что-то сыпучее... А дальше, я думаю, догадаешься, что произошло?

Мэл рассмеялась.

— Он понюхал это, да? Патрик, я же говорила, что это... — вдруг её тон стал серьёзным.

Он лишь дёрнулся. Этот покровительский тон...

— Я знаю, Мэл, — мягко улыбнулся ей Патрик, но уже не смог настроиться на рабочий лад, это нравоучение напомнило ему о Терезе.

Мелисса лишь кивнула.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — полюбопытствовала она, глаза её горели.

Ким и Патрик переглянулись, разделяя одну мысль: она такой ребёнок.

— Чуть позже. Поехали? — предложил Джейн.

Обе спутницы согласно кивнули.

Уже сидя в машине, Патрик кое-что вспомнил, но, взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, обнаружил, что Мэл спит, положив голову Ким на плечо, и слова отпали сами собой.

— В офис? — аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, на грани шёпота, спросила Ким.

Он кивнул.

Патрик мог сказать, что с того момента, как он начал работать с Ким, они стали друг другу ближе, особенно после переезда Терезы. Они не были так близки, как с его зеленоглазой напарницей, но намного ближе, чем в начале.

Ким могла его подколоть во время работы, и он не мог не сказать, что подколы были достаточно тёплыми, чтобы сойти за дружеские. Пару раз они: Вайли, Ким, Мэл и он выпивали в баре, но не более того. Он никогда не был с Ким один на один, как с Терезой. Он даже не хотел представлять себе, как бы это было, если бы они с Ким выпивали вместе.

— Я слышала, Лисбон вернулась в Остин, — прервала его размышления Ким. — Это правда?

Патрик снова кивнул, не желая выяснять, откуда она узнала. Вероятно, ей сказал Эббот. А взгляд, который он вскользь бросил на Ким, потяжелел. Но та, казалось, этого не заметила.

— Я рада, мне её не хватало. Она всегда умела тебя урезонить. И сейчас эта обязанность по праву перейдёт к ней.

Патрик промолчал, ему не хотелось ничего говорить по этому поводу.

— Как ей это удавалось, я не знаю, но... Сейчас будет проще и спокойней, правда?

Он помрачнел, и на этот раз Ким это заметила:

— Всё в порядке? Я знаю, что вы... Что у вас что-то случилось, знаю по рассказам других, но... Я надеюсь, правда надеюсь, что всё обойдётся, — честно добавила Ким, словно извиняясь.

«Я тоже на это надеюсь», — про себя подумал Патрик.

Едва стоило машине остановиться, как Ким растерянно посмотрела на него, а потом кинула взгляд на Мэл. Вероятно, она раздумывала, будить её или нет, поэтому, пока та не приняла решения, Патрик жестом показал открыть ей дверь, а сам тут же выбрался из салона.

Бипнула сигнализация. И Патрик подумал, что обязательно скажет Чо спасибо.

Аккуратно взяв Мэл на руки, он понёс её в здание. Она смешно сопела, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и он не смог сдержать улыбки.

Патрик осторожно чтобы не потревожить свою ношу, положил её на свой диван, что всё так же одиноко стоял на своём месте, а Ким накрыла её невесть откуда взявшимся пледом. Закончив с этим, они, как по команде, направились в кабинет Эббота, который заметил их ещё раньше.

— Как всё прошло? — обеспокоенно спросил Эббот, кивая на спящую девушку.

— Ей стало плохо, едва она вышла из машины. Поэтому мы осматривали место вдвоём.

— Нашли что-нибудь? — Эббот спрашивал как бы между прочим, но Патрик успел хорошо его изучить, чтобы насторожиться.

— Убийства. Два убийства. Первое совершенно любовницей жены, — тут Эббот кивнул.

— А второе похоже на то, что случилось пару недель назад... — добавила Фишер.

— То есть, убийства не связаны?

Оба кивнули.

— Ким, ты упомянула, что это убийство очень похоже на другое, которое произошло недавно.

— Да, — Ким согласно кивнула, — «Ловец снов».

— Это будет интересно, — словно для себя сказал Эббот. — Значит, они были правы.

— Сэр? — переспросила Ким.

— Кто-нибудь звонил Джоржу? — словно не заметив её оклика, спросил Эббот, кивая на спящую Мэл.

— Нет. Позвонишь? — обратилась к Патрику Ким.

— Да, но, Деннис, ты сам знаешь, что из этого вытекает, — наблюдая за Эбботом, сказал он. — И что за «Ловец снов»?

Тот только пожал плечами, предпочитая не отвечать.

Патрик лишь тихо выругался, набирая номер Джоржа.

— Патрик? — удивлённо раздалось на том конце провода, похоже, собеседник ещё даже не ложился.

— Привет, Джорж. Просто хочу сообщить, что Мэл сейчас в офисе, но не сможет поехать домой.

— Что случилось? Почему? — взволнованно спросил Джорж.

Патрик улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, она всего лишь спит. Сможешь забрать её?

На том конце облегчённо выдохнули.

— Конечно, буду через сорок минут.

Патрик только положил трубку, как услышал конец фразы:

— Через пол часа. Хорошо. Я соберу всех.

Поспать сегодня не удастся. Интересно, кому же Эббот звонил?


	6. Part III-I

Тереза шла по длинному коридору, вздрагивая и озираясь. Босые ноги шлёпали по ледяному полу, заставляя пальцы на ногах сжиматься от холода. Страх усиливал бегающие по коже, вдоль позвоночника, мурашки.

Тонкий шёлк, что был так приятен вначале, сейчас неприятно лип к коже, заставляя её неприятно ёжиться каждый раз, когда она делала ещё один шаг.

Холод, заставлял молить всех богов, чтобы там, куда её вели двое статных, как греческие боги, мужчин, было тепло. Цепи, что сковывали движения, бренчали, и Тереза никак не могла понять, чему радовались другие наложницы гарема султана. Что же в этом такого хорошего, что они дрались за это место, едва не убивая друг друга всем, чем только попадётся.

Тереза шла по пустынному коридору, звук шагов отбивался от стен, создавая глухое, протяжное эхо, и она чувствовала себя загнанным зверьком, который вот-вот будет съеден хищником. Те самые цепи, что сковывали её движения, лишь сильнее заставляли её сжаться, а тот факт, что они были золотыми, делал только хуже.

Это приносило ужасный дискомфорт, заставляя задуматься о том, как же хорошо, там, в гареме. Где её холят и лелеют — шелка, драгоценности, яства. Всё что пожелаешь. А сейчас она была скорее похожа на птицу в клетке, пускай золотой, но клетке. Это пугало, пугало то, что она поняла это только сейчас. Птичка в золотой клетке, а ей казалось, что она свободна — свободна в выборе. Как бы не так.

Каждый шаг давался ей не так легко, нет, не физически — морально. Что могло ждать её за теми стенами, она не знала. Тереза никогда не видела своего султана, чьей собственностью являлась едва ли не с самого рождения.

Мать гордилась ею — красивая, стройная, глаза, словно изумруды, зелёные, казалось, в них можно утонуть. Длинные, шикарные волосы, вились крупными локонами и красиво обрамляли её лицо. Другие женщины при виде таких волос зеленели от зависти.

Дверь в конце коридора тихонько скрипнула, отзываясь зловещим эхом, но Тереза уже знала, что её ведут именно туда, ведь в коридор вышел хедив. Он предпочёл не рассматривать внимательно идущую к нему процессию, но скользнул заинтересованным взглядом по Терезе, за что получил предупреждающий взгляд от одного их охранников. Конечно, те не могли ничего сделать вице-султану Египта, но всё же хедив их понял и поспешно отвёл взгляд.

Задержавшая до этого момента дыхание Тереза осторожно выдохнула. Она знала, что могло случиться с теми наложницами, кем заинтересовался кто-то ещё, она слышала такие рассказы от сестёр одной из наложниц, что была прилюдно выпорота розгой, а её избранник — каймакам, лучший наместник, был изгнан из страны. Поэтому султану в срочном порядке пришлось искать нового представителя.

Поиски проходили дольше обычного, но, в конечном итоге, падишах нашёл того, кого искал, и остался доволен. Новый каймакам быстро вернул доверие султана, и всё встало на свои места.

Новый каймакам оставался загадкой для всех наложниц. Прошло уже больше месяца, но ни одна из них его не видела, хотя обычно их падишах не стеснялся присутствия каймакама, и женщины всегда были в центре внимания. Тереза чувствовала, что сегодня всё изменится, и от этого её сердце застучало в бешеном ритме. Ей казалось, что даже рядом идущие охранники слышат этот сумасшедший стук.

Стоило только ей переступить порог этого незнакомого и загадочного места, как дверь за ней захлопнулась, а она осталась стоять одна. Тереза с ужасом осознала, что ей страшно. Хоть наложницы и отзывались о султане более чем положительно, ей самой это уверенности не придавало.

— Подойди, — откуда-то из глубины раздался голос, и Тереза вздрогнула. Этот голос заставлял подчиняться, и она, не задумываясь, послушалась. Она не посмела поднять на мужчину взгляд, отводя глаза и целуя ковёр у его ног. Она тут же села у ног султана, так, как её учили.

Мягкий смех поразил её, и она в ужасе закрыла глаза. Она хорошо помнила наставление валиде-султан, матери их султана, которая неустанно повторяла, что хотела бы внуков и тогда та самая наложница, что забеременеет будет икбал, самой счастливой наложницей гарема. Но сама Тереза хотела бы никогда не быть на месте хоть одной из них. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до того момента, как она могла быть свободна от этих оков, но увы.

— Встань, — Тереза, подчинившись, встала. По рассказам наложниц, султан никогда не просил их подняться, и её это пугало, ведь если она что-то сделала не так, то наказания не миновать.

— Посмотри на меня, — она не смогла сопротивляться этому голосу, подняла взгляд и тут же замерла.

Их султан был красив, и теперь Тереза понимала рвения наложниц, но лишь несколько из них были вознаграждены богатыми подарками, что значило, что проведённая с ними ночь ему понравилась. От понимания, что так может произойти и с ней, её бросило в дрожь. Она хотела бы быть его гюзде. Быть избранной, быть его фавориткой. Быть кем угодно, лишь бы эти глаза смотрели на неё так, как сейчас.

Он улыбнулся ей. Мягко, обольстительно и очень интимно, отчего ей стало жарко. Даже не имея опыта, она понимала — это обещание. Обещание того, что ей точно понравится, но сама Тереза думала лишь о том, что ей нечего предоставить ему взамен. Она была слишком невинна в этом вопросе, и отчаянье затопило её с головой.

Она не сразу заметила, как султан подошёл к ней, но стоило ему провести рукой по щеке, как Терезу сотрясла новая дрожь. Это было незнакомое чувство, чужие прикосновения, кожа к коже, и этот долгий, изучающий взгляд, что вызывал в ней не только дрожь, но и жар.

— Ты красивая.

На мгновение Тереза забыла, как дышать. Это был первый комплимент, что она услышала из уст мужчины, из уст её султана. Лёгкий румянец окрасил её щеки, и новая волна дрожи снова прошла по её телу. Она смущённо отвела взгляд. Но тут же подняла его, стоило только пальцам султана спуститься к шее.

Судорожно вздохнув, Тереза закрыла глаза. Ощущения были приятными, он просто касался её, но кожа под его пальцами горела. Она даже не представляла, что ей может быть так хорошо. Неужели об этом говорили наложницы?

Гортанный тихий смех и щелчок открывающегося замка вновь заставил Терезу вздрогнуть всем телом, и она резко распахнула глаза.

Цепи с грохотом упали на пол.

— Раздевайся.

Терезе говорили, что ей придётся раздеться, придётся лечь в постель с мужчиной, которого она совсем не знала. Единственное, что она знала — это то, что ему нужно довериться, так говорила валиде. Но почему же было так страшно? Ей нравился его смех, но разве это не значит, что он смеётся над ней, над её неопытностью?

— Как пожелаете, мой господин, — её голос дрогнул, но она продолжая смотреть мужчине прямо в лицо.

Стоило только шёлку упасть на пол, как крепкие мужские руки обхватили и притянули её к себе, и Тереза, едва ли не теряя сознание, цеплялась за султана, как утопающая.

— Тише, тише, — голос обволакивал и успокаивал.

По телу Терезы вновь прошла дрожь, и султан, почувствовав это, прижал её к себе крепче.

Стоило только её обнажённой груди коснуться его одеяния, как соски затвердели, и Тереза, замерев на мгновение, всхлипнула. Она была слишком близко. И тут же отстранилась, вспомнив настояние валиде, — наложница должна раздеть своего господина.

От осознания этого мутнело в глазах. По рассказам тех же наложниц, султан был искусным любовником и к тому же, обладал потрясающим телом, о котором таким, как Тереза, можно было лишь догадываться.

Ведь она, как и многие в гареме, никогда не видела мужского тела, а счастливицы, уже прошедшие через это, лишь распаляли интерес тех, кто с мужчиной ещё ни разу не был. И сейчас она даже боялась вдохнуть, потому что столько лет ожиданий не могли пройти в пустую.

Руки неуверенно легли султану на грудь, но Тереза не увидела ни одной эмоции на его лице, кроме искорки веселья промелькнувшей в его глазах. Да он смеётся над ней!

Она пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивала его жёсткий на ощупь мундир, а после с замиранием сердца помогла ему снять кафтан. Когда султан остался в одних шароварах, она смущённо отвела взгляд, но крепкая, мужская рука приподняла её лицо за подбородок, и Тереза замерла, смотря султану в глаза.

— Я буду звать тебя Зумрут.

— Да, мой господин, — с придыханием ответила Тереза. Она хорошо знала о том, что, попадая в гарем, девушки получали другое имя, но ей, не бывавшей в покоях владыки, не было оказано такой чести раньше. И вот теперь султан, наконец, дал ей имя.

Имя, что значило намного больше, чем любые другие. Он дал ей имя, обозначающие драгоценность. И это было очень важно.

Тереза знала всех наложниц, которые побывали в покоях султана, но ни одна не была названа в честь драгоценности. Могло ли это значить, что она особенная, что она будет гюзде? От этой мысли сердце забилось чаще.

Она потянулась к шароварам, но её руки тут же перехватили.

— Не сейчас, — он приложил палец к её губам, и она инстинктивно облизнула губы, задев языком подушечку его пальца.

— Тебе понравилась ванна, что я приготовил для тебя, мой изумруд?

— Да, мой господин.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты приготовила такую же для меня, — губы султана тронула улыбка.

— Всё, что пожелаете, мой господин.

Тереза не представляла, что султан может попросить о таком, но в тоже время она хорошо понимала, что она рабыня и должна выполнять любой каприз повелителя.

К счастью, мама научила её мастерству специй, она знала, какие из них можно было класть в ванну, чтобы мужчина после неё чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Тереза обрадовалась, когда нашла в специях имбирь, майоран и корицу, и не преминула этим воспользоваться. Это был знак свыше.

— Готово, мой господин.

Он улыбнулся ей, и последняя часть его одежды упала на пол.

Перед ней стоял греческий бог, не меньше.

— Помоги мне, — голос мужчины стал хриплым, и Тереза с замиранием сердца подошла к нему ближе. Теперь она точно знала, чего от неё хочет её султан, и от одной мысли об этом ноги стали ватными.

— Да мой господин, — едва дыша Тереза подошла к нему ближе и, быстро опустившись на колени, подобрала вещи с пола.

— Встань, — Тереза никогда не думала, что вставать будет такая мука.

Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и не смотреть, но она знала, что не сможет. Она была слишком близко и могла видеть, как мужчина, тот, с кем она проведёт свою первую ночь, возбуждается у неё на глазах. Тереза гулко сглотнула и подняла глаза на своего господина. Тот взгляд, которым он на неё смотрел, заставил её замереть и едва не рухнуть снова. Этот мужчина хотел её и заставлял её чувствовать себя как на вулкане, и этим мужчиной был её господин.

— Иди сюда, — когда его руки обвили её тело, Тереза застонала...

И проснулась.

Сон был слишком ярким и красочным, в нём она почувствовала себя желанной, желанной настолько, что хотелось кричать. Ей снова снился Джейн. Джейн — султан, Джейн, который подчинил её себе беспрекословно. Патрик...

Тереза огляделась и с удивлением обнаружила себя в незнакомом месте, секунду спустя она вспомнила, что просила Джейна отвести её в отель. И вот она здесь. Только почему она не помнит, как сюда попала? Тереза понимала, что ей нужно спуститься вниз и узнать, где она находится, но тогда иллюзия сна снова развеется, а тот холод, с которым её встретил Джейн, вернётся.

Неужели у Джейна кто-то есть? От этой мысли стало больно. Хотелось остаться в постели и никогда-никогда оттуда не вылезать, как в детстве. Но Тереза переборола себя и встала с кровати. Обнаружив в кресле свою сумку, она направилась в душ.

Стоило только ей выйти из ванной комнаты, как зазвонил телефон.

— Слушаю.

— Агент Лисбон, — послышался на том конце голос Эббота, — прошу прощения за прерванный отдых, но вы нужны нам. «Ловец снов».

При словах «ловец снов» Тереза напряглась.

— Новое убийство? — Тереза почувствовала, как азарт закипел в её крови.

— Да.

— Выезжаю.

— Хорошо, — тут Тереза почувствовала, что Эббот улыбается, — и с возвращением.

— Спасибо. Буду через полчаса, — Тереза поверила, что вернулась домой.

— Через полчаса. Хорошо. Я соберу всех.

Тереза в спешке спустилась вниз, ей не хотелось заставить Денниса ждать.

Девушка, стоявшая на ресепшене, улыбнулась ей.

— Мисс Лисбон, ваш друг, мистер Джейн, просил передать вам, чтобы вы не забыли позвонить мистеру Пайку.

— Откуда вы...

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Джейн оформил ваши документы.

— О, благодарю. Спасибо за информацию, — она натянуто улыбнулась и вышла на улицу.

Терезе не очень хотелось звонить Маркусу, к тому же от стоящих рядом слов «друг» и «Джейн» стало тошно. Она зябко потянулась, но стоило ей только поднять руку, как рядом стоящее такси пришло в движение.

Назвав таксисту адрес, Тереза с неохотой набрала номер Маркуса, после такого прощания едва ли он захочет с ней говорить. Но они взрослые люди.

Едва услышав, как Маркус взял трубку, Тереза выдохнула, сжимая телефон как можно крепче:

— Я в Остине. И опасения подтвердились.

— Ясно, — сухо ответил ей Маркус, и Тереза нажала на отбой. Ей захотелось зашвырнуть телефон куда подальше. Не было никаких: «как долетела?» Не было ничего, лишь сухое «ясно» и от этого хотелось выть, а за окном быстро пролетал серый пейзаж.

Выйдя из такси, Тереза замерла, но, увидев знакомую фигуру пошла навстречу.

— Чо! — никогда она не была так рада видеть старого товарища.

— Босс, — по привычке ответил Чо, что заставило Терезу улыбнуться. Иногда есть вещи, которые не меняются. — Как долетела?

— Хорошо, — тут Тереза не смогла сдержать горький смешок. — Почти всю дорогу проспала.

— Мне сказали, что ты прилетела по делу, а жаль. Но работа есть работа, — что-то наподобие улыбки появилось на лице Чо. — Я рад, что ты вернулась.

— Я тоже, — искренне ответила Тереза.

— Идём, все уже ждут. А не то Джейн всех на уши поставит... — как бы между прочим добавил Чо.

— Джейн сделает что?

— Увидишь, — хмыкнул Чо, и Терезе показалось, что он испытывает что-то похожее на удовлетворение.

Вернуться на место работы оказалось легче, чем ей казалось, может быть, это было потому, что в здании находилось не так много людей, и в основном здесь были те, кто знал её.

На входе ей кивнул охранник, уголки его губ приподнялись, когда она, немного замешкавшись, замерла на мгновение, собираясь с духом. Чо не торопил её. Он молча стоял рядом, и Тереза была ему благодарна, сейчас ей как никогда нужна была поддержка.

До нужного этажа они добирались молча: ни Чо, ни Тереза не проронили в лифте ни слова. Но у Терезы было такое ощущение, что сейчас она будет совершать самый сложный манёвр в её жизни, тело было напряжённо, словно перед прыжком, и она сомневалась, что знает, каков будет этот прыжок. Скорее, это был прыжок в неизвестность, в бездну, которая захлестнёт её с головой.

Чо одобряюще положил ей руку на плечо, и Тереза вздрогнула. Она не привыкла к таким жестам. Единственным, кто позволял себе такое, был Джейн. Она шумно выдохнула, коря себя за слабость. Сейчас было не время думать о Джейне.

Тереза улыбнулась Чо, но улыбка получилась вымученной.

Чо не мог знать, почему ей так тяжело, и, вероятно, сделал свои собственные выводы, точнее, после выходки Джейна в «Синей Птице», у него едва ли были сомнения по поводу настоящих причин, но Тереза всё же надеялась, что это не так явно.

Первым, что она увидела, конечно же, был диван Джейна, и на нём кто-то спал. Тереза с уверенностью могла сказать это. Стало неприятно, словно кто-то ворвался в их маленький мирок. Только ей можно было садиться на этот чёртов диван, а сейчас... Но больше всего её удивило и ощутимо дало под дых то, что Джейн, ещё не заметив, что она стоит на пороге, аккуратно поправил одеяло, и только сейчас она поняла, что там лежала женщина. И в ту же секунду ей захотелось сбежать. Она увидела то, что не должна была. И от этого было больно.

Джейн повернулся, и Тереза напряжённо всматривалась в его лицо, но не увидела там ничего, кроме удивления и досады. И она не понимала, почему в его взгляде была именно досада. Потому, что она увидела то, что она не должна была, или потому, что она вообще была здесь? От мысли об этом сердце отозвалось болью.

Неужели они так отдалились друг от друга и стали настолько чужими? Всего за какие-то чёртовы три недели, точнее, двадцать три дня. Тереза считала их и ненавидела себя за это. Ей хотелось крикнуть, что всё это неправильно, и топнуть ногой, как капризный ребёнок, но она уже взрослая. И при мысли, что ничего не измениться, что бы она ни сделала, хотелось выть, выть ещё больше.

Лучше бы она осталась с Маркусом.

— Джейн, — вышло напряжённо и глухо, словно у неё в одно мгновение пропал голос.

Он кивнул ей и отвернулся. Но, тут же заметив движение на диване, вернул своё внимание к девушке, которая спала на нём.

— Патрик, — мягко сказала она, и Тереза закрыла глаза. Она тут же вспомнила, как редко называла его по имени. Вспомнилось дело об украденной картине.

— Привет, милая, — Тереза забыла, как дышать, она даже и не представляла, что Джейн может быть таким... другим.

Она отвернулась и заметила мягкий взгляд Чо, и от этого стало неприятно. Она почувствовала себя ненужной здесь, чужой.

Тереза отвернулась, она понимала, что ведёт себя по-детски, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Чего она ждала? Что он бросится к ней с извинениями? Он уже извинился, но она прогнала его и сбежала. Тереза именно сбежала, боясь того, что будет, если она останется.

— Тереза.

Она обернулась и увидела Ким, которая улыбалась ей усталой, но счастливой улыбкой.

— Привет, — Тереза наградила её такой же улыбкой, и они обнялись.

— Я рада, что ты вернулась.

Тереза промолчала. Она уже не была уверена в том, что она рада своему возвращению.

— Итак, всё в сборе? — поинтересовался Эббот и окинул лица присутствующих внимательным взглядом.

Тереза заметила, что он слишком долго смотрел на Джейна, который стоял за её спиной, и обернулась.

Взгляд Джейна выражал намного больше, чем она когда-либо видела. Эббот ещё пару минут играл с ним в гляделки, но Джейн только сжал зубы сильнее, и Тереза заметила, как напряглась его шея.

— Нет, — выплюнул Джейн, и Эббот, похоже, сдался.

— Все ко мне в кабинет.

Им не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть и последовать за Эбботом. И Тереза удивлённо заметила, что девушка осталась сидеть на диване. Её несчастный вид говорил о том, что ей очень хочется присоединиться, но стоило Терезе посмотреть на Джейна, как она тут же поняла, почему та остаётся сидеть.

Джейн был мрачнее тучи.

— Как вы знаете, в нашем городе завёлся маньяк. Все его зовут «Ловцом снов». Почему? Первая причина, конечно же, что он убивает своих жертв во сне, и чаще всего жертва не сопротивляется. Вторая, что место преступления остаётся стерильным, и создаётся впечатление, что жертва умерла сама. Но, как вы уже догадались, есть одно «но». Во-первых, жертву одевают в красивое одеяние, достаточно дорогое, чтобы сделать вывод, что этот наряд многие из жертв не могут себе позволить. Напрашивается вывод, что кто-то, и уж точно не сами жертвы, надевает на их дорогие вещи. Во-вторых, у убийцы есть что-то вроде своей подписи — перо, которое он оставляет на месте преступления. Агент Лисбон, — тут Эббот кивнул в её сторону и едва заметно улыбнулся, — прилетела из Вашингтона, чтобы помочь нам в этом деле, потому как на протяжении трёх недель, — тут Тереза вздрогнула, когда поняла, что Эббот намеренно выделил последнюю фразу, — занималась именно этим делом в Вашингтоне. А сейчас агент Лисбон любезно предоставит каждому из вас информацию о предыдущих убийствах.

Тереза сильнее сжала заранее приготовленную кипу бумаг. Она понимала, что ей придётся подойти к Джейну, и её затрясло. Усталость навалилась на неё с новой силой.

Она как можно аккуратнее раздала всем листки, и, как назло, последним человеком оказался Джейн. Ей пришлось сосчитать до трёх, перед тем как протянуть ему листок. Тот кивнул ей, аккуратно забирая у неё лист, и Тереза с ужасом заметила, как дрожат её руки. Также она заметила, что он избегает контакта с ней. Ей пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы начать говорить:

— В этой папке информация о предыдущих убийствах. Первое убийство произошло около месяца назад, но оно отличается от предыдущих тем, что было совершено довольно небрежно, и мы посчитали, что со вторым убийством, произошедшим спустя две недели, оно никак не связано. Однако, как оказалось, у этих двух жертв была прямая связь. Кайл Монтгомери был первой жертвой, мужчина тридцати двух лет, не женат, детей нет. Вторая жертва — Майкл Сандерс, мужчина, тридцать шесть лет, не женат, детей нет. Казалось бы, ничего их не связывало, но у Майкла Сандерса был брат — Роберт Сандерс.

Тереза видела, как удивлённо переглянулись её коллеги.

— Да-да, именно. Жертва парня, помешанного на традиционных отношениях — Тома Хоупа, — тут Тереза перевела взгляд на Эббота, и тот ей кивнул. — Так вот, Майкл Сандерс и Кайл Монтгомери были партнёрами по очень утончённому бизнесу — проституции. На данный момент связь с третьей жертвой — Адамом Вискесом — не установлена. Но есть предположения, что Адам Вискес также был замешан в этом бизнесе. Пока на этом всё.

Тереза выдохнула. Ей срочно нужен был кофе, как можно скорее, иначе она уснёт прямо тут.

Кивнув Эбботу, Тереза пошла по направлению к знакомому автомату. Хотя она знала, что будет проще, если зайдёт на их кухню и сделает себе нормальный кофе, ведь кофе из автомата был отвратителен, но ей не хотелось пересекаться с Джейном.

Жужжание автомата Тереза услышала ещё издалека. Он приятно гудел и успокаивал её нервы. Однако стоило ей только подойти к нему, как очарование сей машиной тут же испарилось. Автомат не желал принимать мелочь, а её любимый эспрессо закончился.

— Чёртов автомат! — Тереза со злостью пнула машину. И он недовольно загудел, заглатывая монеты. Понимая, что её любимого кофе нет, она скрепя сердцем нажала на кнопку «ристретто».

Пока брала кофе из автомата, она успела обжечься, недовольно зашипев, и едва не отдёрнула руку, но тут же, опомнившись, сильнее сжала бумажный стаканчик. Неприятное тепло отрезвляло, отодвигая невесёлые мысли на второй план. Стоило ей только отхлебнуть кофе, как Тереза тут же поморщилась. Она не добавила сахара, значит, ей придётся вернуться и зайти на кухню, где находился Джейн. При мысли об этом она с трудом подавила отчаянный стон. Но делать было нечего.

Едва Тереза успела сделать пару шагов по направлению к кухне, как в одном из кабинетов она услышала шум. Тереза настороженно остановилась, инстинкты взяли вверх. Тут она услышала приглушенные голоса:

— Вот что он в ней нашёл, а? — в голосе говорившей, а у Терезы не было сомнений, что это женщина, сквозило отвращение.

— Ты о ком? — удивлённо спросила вторая, вероятно, не совсем понимая, о чём говорит её собеседница.

— О Мэл. Что он такого нашёл в ней? Она же никакая... страшненькая, неуклюжая.

— Ты о Джорже?

— Да нет же! — с раздражением ответила первая, — Я о Джейне.

— А, ну, по слухам она беременна...

— От Джейна?

Дальше Тереза уже ничего не слышала, ноги подкосились, пол ушёл из-под ног, а в глазах стояла темнота, она даже не почувствовала, как горячий кофе пролился ей на блузку.


End file.
